The Paths Fate Didn't Give Us
by MistyHart44
Summary: Chief Hiccup Haddock's wedding has brought together Viking tribes from near and far, and should be a joyous occasion, but when a rival brings an unwanted wedding gift, which cannot be returned, conflicts and emotions are stirred, putting Berk and its new leader in danger of losing everything. Takes place after HTTYD2.
1. Chapter 1 - Day 1 - It Starts to Unravel

**I own nothing.**

 **Day 1 (Seven days till the wedding)**

"Could things get any worse?" Hiccup ran his hands through his fresh cut auburn hair, agonizing over the numbers.

He sat at the desk in his house, pouring over Berk's financial ledger. Gobber sat in the chair across from him, while Valka peered over his shoulder. Toothless laid on the other side of the room, lazily opening an eye when he saw fit.

"We have enough to get through your wedding, but none after that. And it could be worse – remember that time you lost all Berk's gold and -" Gobber saw the frustration in young man's face as he looked up, "Memory for another time."

Beside Hiccup, his mother reviewed the numbers, "I can't believe Stoic didn't allow anyone else to do the finances."

Hiccup groaned, "He and I were the only ones on the council who were good with numbers. And when he tried to talk to me about it, I never made time to listen."

"Tis' true…" added Gobber.

"Well don't rub it in that I didn't spend enough time learning from my late father."

"Oh, yes that too, but I was talking about the numbers, Gothi knows measurements for medicines, but beyond that no one on the council is a good with numbers, not like you two – why this one time-"

Hiccup's glair became sterner.

Gobber sat back in his chair, "Story for another time…"

"Could your father have hidden the money away?" Valka asked.

"I've looked everywhere!"

"We'll come up with something. We always do, son." She put her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them with reassurance.

Gobber leaned forward, "You'll always have hardships and some years will be lean. We'll get through this."

"Do your really believe that?" Hiccup felt a twinge of optimism.

"No, but I thought you might want to hear something your father would say."

"Ugh, right now I'd love to hear him say where he might be keeping more money. These numbers don't add up and it's not like him to have been so far off. I just wish I would have discovered our gold inventories didn't fall so short of the paper balance before I picked a wedding date."

"You'd still be short."

"I would have pushed the wedding back till spring and made it work. Now we have every tribal leader we've allied with coming here for a 7 day wedding celebration and when it's over I'll have to explain the council why we can't replace the 4 fishing boats that won't make it another year. And if the tribe finds out! I'm already dealing with the threat of mutiny."

Gobber added, "Also, that virus took out some sheep last winter, so the herds have been thinned, we should buy more…"

Hiccup groaned again, prompting him to stop.

Valka moved her hands to her son's face and lifted it, "Hiccup, stop. All these problems will work out. Don't forget, your father's good will and your own efforts to help your allies will bring in highly prized wedding gifts. Other chiefs will bring sheep, yaks, chickens, maybe even gold. You'll see Berk will be fine. As far as mutiny, people who complain are the sort of people who lack the charisma and ambition to take up arms."

"Ay, and you have Toothless as the Alpha controlling all the dragons now. Only a fool would rebel against that." Gobber added.

"Besides," Valka added. "Having traditional Chiefly wedding will unite the people. Show them the good times that can be had by peace and unite them through common values."

Hiccup tossed his pencil aside, "I pray to Odin you're right." Most Berkians loved Hiccup, but Vikings, a lot stubborn to change, had little patience for mistakes. Hiccup recognized the looks of doubt on faces when he gave speeches and noticed hushed tones when he entered rooms. No one dared to organize against him yet, but Stoic once warned him the first few years as a new chief could be the ones where he faced the threat of being assassinated by a usurper.

Valka smiled, "Get changed. I saw some ships on the horizon and you'll have to be at the docs to greet guests."

Valka and Gobber got up to leave, "Mom, you mentioned going through dad's things earlier, I found one last trunk we missed, under the stairs. I opened it and it seems to be old smelly boots, socks, and thing I couldn't figure out why he'd kept, but if you'd like to go through it sometime, I could use the trunk for other stuff."

Valka looked down and hesitated before replying, "I'll come for it later. My new place isn't organized yet. Probably never will be with all that has to be done."

Valka stayed with Hiccup when she first came back to Berk, but moved out a week ago, into a cozy hut near the stables, which Hiccup put her in charge of. He also would wanted privacy with his new wife.

Hiccup walked his guest to the door, "Don't mention this to anyone. I'll tell the council after the wedding and suffer the consequences then."

As they walked out, taking the path to the left, he called after them, "And especially don't tell Astrid."

He watched them go.

"Don't tell Astrid what?" A feminine voice asked.

Hiccup cursed to himself turning to his right, "Astrid – you're not supposed to be here! We can only see each other at public events up till the wedding. It's bad luck, untraditional and your parents will kill me."

"Quit changing the subject, Chief – what are you hiding."

Hiccups mind raced, "I have a dress for you! And that is why you're here."

"Yes, but I knew about that - it isn't really a secret."

"Your mom was supposed to be here for it."

"Well you know with her favorite daughter, Ingrid, coming home for her lesser daughter's wedding, she has to clean the house and make sure all the food is in order at the hall. Not like Elie Hofferson has unlimited time to do things for me."

Astrid followed Hiccup into the house, "You know that's not true, your mom has been helpful and is excited your sister is coming home," he stopped her in the middle of the room. "Wait here and don't let anyone see you."

"Probably too late for that," she mused.

Hiccup went upstairs then came down with a silky blue gown adorned with intricate golden stiches. "Good thing Stoic was a hoarder, I found this in an old chest. It belonged to mom before they were married."

"I can't believe it is in such good shape." She held the dress up. The front of the dress was plain, except for a few lines which would follow her natural curves, but the well-crafted stiches on the back sewn around a sunny yellow panel were crafted into little Dragons – zipplebacks, night furies, gronckles, monstrous nightmares, and naders.

"I had the best seamstress in the village do a few fixes. There was a piece in the back that couldn't be fixed, so I had a yellow train added. Same yellow as Stormfly's points."

She turned it around, "I love it! Who is the best seamstress?"

"Speaking of your sister, I suppose it was once her, but now, everyone knows its Snotlout. Well his mom, Aunt Betty, but her arthritis has been acting up, so it defaults to Snotlout."

Astrid laughed.

Hiccup leaned against his desk, "Put it on."

"Now?"

"Ships approach, we have to greet guests. Go on, I'll watch to make sure it fits."

She laughed. "You'll turn around, shut your eyes, and cover them."

"Um, did you not notice Toothless in the corner? He's not getting this sort of treatment."

The black dragon lifted his head. Disinterested in the conversation, he tucked his head under a leathery wing.

"Looks like your dragon is more of a gentleman than you!"

Reluctantly, he did as he was ordered, mumbling, "Better not be like this next week…"

"What was that?" She called as she pulled off her clothes.

"I said I love you, m'lady, and can't wait till after the wedding."

"Just after the wedding?"

"Is there something before I should be looking forward to?"

"Um, the week of feasts and celebrations that only comes with the wedding of a chief? Your many guests? The wedding itself?" She slipped into the dress.

"Oh yeah, but you forgot – having to impress everyone, reviewing treaties the other chiefs will bring, talking politics, having to lead hunts, having to keep my people in line (aka the twins), spend a night hunting up north – alone, and still having to take care of every other duty I have as chief. Oh, and the million little things I need to do for the wedding itself."

"Babe, you love doing all those things. Turn around."

Hiccup opened his eyes and turned to look at her, his eyes widened and he smiled like a love struck teen, "You look amazing."

"Thanks. Now come here, you. I need help getting this thing tied in the back."

She turned around, pulling her hair aside. He pulled the dress tighter, tugging at the laces in the back. He looked down at the creamy-white bare skin around her neck and his eyes moved past the curves of her collar bone and down the front of her bodice, where a tiny bit of cleavage beckoned him to move closer.

He dropped the strings and moved his hands to her shoulders, his lips moving to her neck and kissing their way up her face. He breathed in her warm, light scent – Rosemary soap.

He slid his hands down her arms, then spun her around, pushing her against the wall. Breathing growing heavier as he brushed warm lips down her face, her neck, then her chest.

Her own breath quickened with the pace of her heart, fingers wandering into his soft locks of hair, absently tugging and sliding.

He pulled up from her neck top her ear, panting, "So beautiful…No one will know…my room. Seven more days…too long."

She laughed, pulling his head back by his hair, but letting him continue to press the rest of her into the wall. "You really have the words to charm a maiden. This might be why you haven't gotten further sooner."

"Alright - my Love, the bed beckons us, my sheets long to intertwine with your soft legs. My pillow aches to feel the caress of your ivory skin. Let us not disappoint these inanimate things for arbitrary laws of judgmental society."

Astrid laughed harder and pushed the rest of his body back, "Maybe this is why you've not completed your vows yet."

"Yep. On the list. On the bright side, I've read more Viking love poetry than anyone else in the village. Or maybe ever. Let's go with ever, because you can't prove me wrong."

"Tie my dress."

"Wait, I can still make my case for a trip upstairs."

"No."

"Babies come one week early all the time."

"Not the best argument. Ours won't."

"Everyone already thinks we've— "

"No, they don't! And 'everyone' better not be my parents."

"Um, probably not…"

She turned back around. "Tie me up."

"That's a yes then?"

"The dress."

"I knew what you meant."

He fumbled with the ribbon, quietly telling her, "I've missed you, Astrid. I've been so busy. I think this is the first time we've been alone since it happened."

"I've missed you too, babe. I know we see each other all the time, but we never talk or can be like this."

"Like two islands in across from each other in the same sea, always seeing each other, never touching."

"More bad poetry?"

"How do I remember them all?" He looked down at the laces of her dress, this time he did pull them taunt, crafting a perfect bow. "You could see more of me if we went upstairs…"

"Stop." Astrid laughed, but said it in a way he knew he would get no further.

"So, your sister _is_ coming? I thought she was seven months pregnant."

"Oh, you know, life of being married to one of the richest Chief in the region, you have your duties."

Hiccup felt a stab of guilt at the mention of riches. "Hard life."

"Tell me about it. But, I hear the wedding she is attending the event of the year."

"Seeing Ingrid Hofferson again, will be the event of my year."

"Hey!" Half-jokingly she added, "That's my older, better looking, golden-child-sister, your speaking of."

"Don't forget amazing cook."

"I don't have an inferiority complex about this at all…"

"She can sew or mend anything…"

"Should I be worried this whole wedding is an excuse to get to Ingrid?" She folded her arms.

Hiccup put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, "But you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you're the smarter person I've ever met, and there is no one else I'd rather have at my side."

She smiled, "And you're having problems with your vows."

"I don't want to get hit if they're not perfect. Can you imagine the embarrassment of a chief being beaten by his wife at his wedding?"

"Or people would know not to mess with her."

"I've got one last thing for you, before the big gift." He walked over to the fireplace and took a key off the mantle. "Key to the house. You can start wearing it, you know, show everyone you're the keeper of the house, and the one really in charge of my life."

"Don't you forget it," She said tying it around her waist with a yellow belt.

The door opened and Tuffnut walked in, without announcing himself. However, after entering, he knocked on the door.

The couple jumped from each other.

"Tuff, we've talked about _this_!" Hiccup scolded.

"I know and I knocked. I'm not known for timing. Astrid, what are you doing here? We've talked about _this_ , you can't be alone with Hiccup. People already think you're-"

"We've never talked about that." Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Well it's implied… you know better. And I'll never learn. So this one is on you. And speaking of learning, Hiccup, I found another book of poetry. I didn't think we owned any books at the Thorston residence, but it turns out, this one was keeping the kitchen table legs from being uneven. Whoa, hopefully mention the leg thing doesn't make you self-conscious, I mean because of your leg, which you only have one, that is even - that is, oh wait- really neither is even…I digress..."

"Not new or surprising" Hiccup added. "You could give this to me at any time, is there a real reason you've come over? It clearly wasn't to practice your knocking skills."

"Hmm – practicing knocking. That might work. But yes, chief, I have a reason." Tuff lifted his arms as though making a dramatic announcement, "I actually took the time to read that book of poetry, a couple of times and well - I've been thinking, every great leader has a bard who immortalizes their story. And what with your heroic dragon training and future successes as our fearless leader, I would like to be your bard."

"Wow, Hiccup, your own bard, to immortalize your heroic deeds." Astrid's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Thanks, Tuff, but-"

Tuff put his finger over Hiccups lips, "Shhhh, you're too honored for words, and that is why I am here, to speak the words for you, and yes, about you."

Astrid laughed again, "Maybe he can write your vows for you."

Tuffnut knelt, "Yes, my liege, I would be honored to immortalize your love in words that will last for the ages…"

"I think I'm good…"

Astrid touched his arm, "not from what I heard."

"I've been overthinking it," Hiccup shrugged.

Ruffnut yelled from outside, "Hey you guys, there is a ship docking. Hofferson! Haddock! Un-dock from each other and get your butts down there."

As Hiccup took Astrid's arm to walk her out the door, he whispered, "Told you everyone is thinking it."

"The Thorsten twins are hardly a good example for anything."

They walked to the door, but Astrid put her hand on Hiccup's chest, halting him, "You have to change, too."

Hiccup looked down at his red tunic. With all the work he was doing around the village these days, he'd become accustom to wearing simple clothes or his flight suit.

"That's not what a chief should wear," she said as though delivering bad news.

Toothless removed his head from under his wing and look at his friend then the chain mail strewn on the kitchen table.

"Ok. You go on. I'll meet you at the docs."

"I don't get to watch you change?" She winked at him.

"I won't be taking anything off…" He mumbled while walking to the table.

"I know you don't want to, so I'm offering moral support."

"I have to, so I'll do it. Everyone wants me to look the part. You want me to look the part…"

Hiccup lifted the heavy cold chain mail over his head. Each little chain weighing him down, imprison him in his roll.

"And take your helmet, you don't have to wear it, but -"

"I know – part of the chief's ensemble."

He put a belt over his chain mail, like the one his father, the old chief wore. It too felt restrictive and not quite right. Astrid helped him with his cloak, then handed him an old sword to sheath at his side - a family heirloom, more decorative than useful.

"You look complete." She smoothed back his hair.

He nodded and released a light smile, but the response felt like a lie - he didn't feel complete.


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1 - Arrivals

**I own nothing.**

 **Day 1 - The Arrival**

Hiccups newer council along with the old one, comprised of the village elders, stood with Hiccup that day to accept the chiefs and visitors from other tribes.

After becoming chief Hiccup appointed new members to the council, a new generation to forge the future of Berk. First Astrid, his sunstone when voyages seemed uncharted and the ocean vast. Next Fishlegs, who brought reason and calm to decisions. Hiccup added Snotlout, because he was his cousin and would have to replace his father, Spitelout, someday –and the young man had gained tactical skills over the years, in addition to growing loyal and brave.

Hiccup had reluctantly offered Tuffnut a position out of obligation, but his friend refused, saying, "with great power comes great time wasting, such as council meetings and impressing people." Both walked away from the offer thinking they got the better deal.

Hiccup knew that Ruffnut made serious and better decisions without her twin, and her accomplishment often went unnoticed, so he asked her to join. She responded almost as strangely as her brother, first accusing Hiccup of trying to seduce her with power, then accusing him of up to something more sinister- he never figured out what that sinister motive was. But, finally she accepted, offering some decent suggestions on rebuilding Berk after Drago's attack.

Finally, Hiccup added his own mother to the council. He feared people disliking her for being gone so long, but his own willingness to accept her back and her efforts to rebuild the town and teach new things about dragons won everyone over, making her a village celebrity. Especially after she took over the dragon academy.

The first longboat to arrive slid up to the dock. With a clack the oarsmen threw out a rickety sea worn plank. A gruff young man in his late-20s. Grasped the arm of a delicate blond woman and hoisted her unto the makeshift bridge.

She wobbled, looking as though she'd faint or fall off the plank. The man continued to grasp her arm and she leaned heavily against the brutish looking fellow. Her face was a mature version of Astrid's. One would describe Astrid as cute and strong, but the other girl was pretty, with a frame as delicate as a sapling, except for the swelling 7-month bump growing below the layers of her pale pink dress.

"Ingrid!" Astrid called, bouncing at Hiccup's side as her hand slipped under his arm.

Her sister looked over and gave a light smile. As soon as she placed a foot on the dock she tried to break from the man's grasp, looking as though she might need to vomit over the side of the pier. However, the man held her and firmly told her she would be fine.

She steadied and the couple approached their hosts, the woman moving slowly and holding her belly with her free hand.

As they came closer Hiccup tensed and slipped from Astrid's arm then stood as tall as he could.

"Welcome, Cousin Gunnar," Hiccup greeted the heftier Viking, "I trust you had a pleasant Journey?"

The other man stood eye to eye with Hiccup. Hiccup had filled out in the shoulders and chest, but remained lean. The other man had thicker muscles, but they were covered with fat. His head was shaved and he had a thick brown beard, which made him look deceptively older.

With no enthusiasm, the man replied, "Cousin Hiccup."

Hiccup reluctantly hugged his cousin, their mutual pats on the back like fish flapping on a ship deck.

"You're bigger," Gunnar, Chief of the Brawler Tribe, added stepping back.

"Happens," Hiccup froze a smile to his face.

Gunnar looked over at Astrid, his eyes moving up her body, Hiccup noticed they lingered too long on her chest, and put his arm around her shoulder, drawing her back to him.

Hiccup shifted attention to Astrid's sister, "Ingrid, you look as radiant as Freya herself. Astrid and your parents are ecstatic you came. Elie and Leif are at home preparing for you."

Ingrid's ocean-blue eyes, as intoxicating as her sister's, met his for a moment, almost taken in by his charming smile, but then shifted beyond him. "I'm happy to be here. Good for you, Astrid, I'm…hoping you have a nice wedding."

Astrid moved forward, giving her a hug. Ingrid lifted her arms, but held back true affection. She broke the embrace abruptly and looked down to her belly, where she planted shaky hands.

"We've cleared out the North Field for you, Gunnar," Hiccup said, "Your people can camp there. But Ingrid is more than welcome to say with her family."

"No, she'll stay with me. And my other girls."

"Other girls?" Astrid asked.

Gunnar gestured to two petite girls who had exited the boat and now stood behind Ingrid. One, olive skinned with sleek black hair cascading to mid-thigh, the other a kitten-faced red head with curls restrained in a messy bun. Both girls looked down and stayed mute.

"Kelly, the red-head, I took in a raid. For Catalina, I traded some fine mead at the thralls. A good deal."

Astrid looked at her sister, "They're servants?"

She sensed Hiccup sucking in a tense breath as he moved closer to her. "Thralls are slave markets," he muttered.

Gunnar laughed, "Dear Astrid, let us not be polite, call them slaves. I know it's not a 'Berk thing', but I'm sure Ingrid would agree they do the things she doesn't want to. More time to sleep all day." He smiled and looked at her like a dog eyeing meat on a table, but Ingrid's eyes refused to meet anyone else's, like her mind was trying to be elsewhere.

From the spot next to Astrid, Valka spoke up, "And what does your mother think of your enslaving people?"

"Aunt Valka, nice to see you resurrected. Although, it's not like I ever really knew you. And clearly you don't know your sister. My mother."

Gunnar turned around and yelled back at the ship, "Mother, your not dead sister wishes to see you!"

An older woman, similar to Valka but more worn by time, shuffled off the longboat, assisted by two young boys in shabby clothes.

"Valka!" The bent woman called out, "So many years. Your son must be happy to have you back after all this time. Though, I suppose he never knew what he missed." The woman's raspy voice dripped with insincerity. "When I heard, you'd returned from the dead. I was so happy mother and father went before us. They would have died of shock."

She came up to her sister exchanging an obligatory kiss on the cheek. She stepped back, "Um, I can tell you've been around dragons. You've got that old fishy burnt scent."

"That's probably Toothless." Hiccup gestured to the black dragon sitting at his side opposite Astrid. "He's like one of the family. Just had to come out and meet you, Aunt Laga."

The old woman snorted, "Not part of my family. But then the harsh Northern weather here in Berk makes you people do strange things. And think those strange things are acceptable."

"Like owning people is acceptable?" Astrid looked at her sister.

"Wow, I love family reunions." Hiccup quipped. "How about you settle in? Lunch is available in the great hall. We have a big feast tonight, so don't fill up on the rabbit stew that's there now. By the looks of it you have enough help to unload."

"Yes, because we have slaves to help." Gunnar addressed Hiccup, but the comment was for Astrid.

"We have dragons." Ruff spoke up.

Hiccup made a hand motion for her to be silent. He needed his hostile family to get off the docks and settled away before they caused trouble in front of the other chiefs.

Gunner gave her a dirty look, then directed his attention back to Hiccup, "Could you help me with something back this way?"

"Sure," Hiccup replied in an unsure voice.

"Isn't that guy your cousin, too." Ruff whispered to Snotlout.

"Ugh – no, my mother is Stoic's sister, hence I'm from the non-crazy side of Hiccups family." Valka gave him a look and he shrugged.

Astrid watched Gunnar and Hiccup walk toward the ship, Gunner took Hiccups arm and leaned close to him, talking quietly as though, sharing a secret. Hiccup suddenly yanked his arm away and pushed Gunnar back.

"What?" Gunner said loudly, a smirk on his face.

Hiccup turned and walked off yelling, "Snotlout, Fishlegs, show Gunnar's people where they are staying."

Gunnar yelled at them, "Never mind, I got it."

Astrid asked, "What was that about?"

"Gunnar's trying to get under my skin, like when we were kids."

Gunnar shouted after them,"Hey Hiccup, remember all the fun times we used to have? Like during meals –"

"If you want to talk later, Gunnar, that's fine. I don't feel like it right now. Just keep unpacking."

"Do I need to unload something or not? Because I didn't come down here to be a porter." Snotlout huffed.

"No, let his people get it." Hiccup watched Gunnar get back on the longship. In a hushed voice he addressed his people, "Gunnar is – to be left alone. Do not engage him, be polite, be hospitable, but don't drop your guard. The Brawler are hostile and Gunnar is unpredictable. And we need to keep peace."

After Gunnar and his people unloaded what the needed from the ship, more longships made their way into the dock. The other visitors arrived without the same level of tension and drama, but rather kind words and sympathies for the loss of Stoic and congratulations for new chief.

Even though these moments and greetings seemed pleasant on the surface, with each passed condolence and gift of a kind word, Astrid sensed Hiccup weakening, he never showed it outwardly - it was the way he rubbed his forehead when no one was looking. It was the way he looked out to the horizon when he didn't have to talk. It was the way he subconsciously touched his heart at the mention of his father's name.

"I suppose we should head to the great hall for dinner." Hiccup said once the last ship unloaded.

The rest of the council had long since left, escorting visitors to campsites and guest houses. Only Toothless and Astrid remained at Chief Haddock's side, hoping no one saw them alone.

Astrid wrapped her arms around him and he responded with a weak smile.

"Something's bothering you?"

She looked at him, while he fixed his gaze out at the horizon.

"I see something crazy headed our way." He took her chin with his hand and turned her head to the place where the ocean met the sky. Two dragons and their ridders approached.

"Heather and Dagur!"

"Yeah." A genuine smile lit Hiccups face. "Let's ride out to meet them."

"Toothless probably wants to get off this dock. Stormfly is at the stables, probably eating dinner, would you give me a ride?"

Hiccup mounted Toothless and pulled Astrid behind him, "Hang on, m'lady."

The trio took off, flying out to the crepuscular horizon to meet their old friends. It had been so long since the couple had ridden on one dragon, Astrid forgot how she loved Hiccup's warm face pressed next to her's as she breathed in his sent – the scent of dragons, like smoky leather with a hint of pine sap. This stolen moment of closeness seemed like something too good for them these days, an indulgence beyond gold, that stole time from another important something.

Toothless sailed up to them, the four friends met in mid-air, then raced to Berk.

They all landed on a cliff on the edge of town.

"Sorry we have such a small tribe here." Dagur apologized running his hand through is crazy hair.

"We're trying to get everything back home harvested and stored in time for the winter. Being that we are still re-establishing our tribe and still setting up Berserker Island, we couldn't spare ships or additional people. Not to mention the hit we took from that sheep epidemic."

"That you guys came at all means so much," Astrid said embracing Heather.

Hiccup shook Dagur's hand. "Trust me, brother, if anyone understands the trials of taking care of a tribe it would be me."

"Yeah, about that, I have a few issues I've been working with and I would love your input, if you don't mind."

Hiccup laughed, "I'm honored that you'd think of asking."

"Well it's been hard to form other alliances…"

"You mean your reputation and title of 'deranged' isn't winning other leaders over?" Hiccup slapped him on the back. "I'll introduce you to some people."

Astrid and Heather shared a knowing glance. It was comforting to see the men once enemies coming together and now sharing details of being young chiefs.

Hiccup looked back at Heather, "Would you guys want to stay at Astrid's house? Heather, I know Astrid would want to spend time with you, and they were already planning on hosting her sister, whose husband wants her to camp out with him. You could help her and the family with wedding stuff."

"That would be great!" Astrid said, "But, don't you want Dagur to stay with you? I mean with your mom moving out you're in that big house all alone."

"Dagur can't be without his sister, I mean they've already spend so many years apart."

Dagur wondered, "I mean a few nights, when we do live together now isn't going to make that much-"

"The Hoffersons would be offended if only one of you stayed with them, and right now I'm poor company. Heather can sleep in Astrid's room, and Dagur can sleep in Ingrid's room. It's probably girly, he'll like that."

Dagur laughed sarcastically. "How did you know?"

"OK." Astrid shrugged. "We'll be happy to have you."

"Great, you girls should get to dinner, catchup, and we'll see you there. Dagur and I will unload the dragons and get them set for the night." Hiccup turned the girls around and pushed them toward the great hall.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Asked Astrid.

"We can talk chief stuff, which you girls aren't interested in and you can talk girls' stuff, which we aren't interested in."

"You just said Dagur like girly." Heather folder her arms.

"Did I? Well he likes Chief stuff more."

"I do?" Dagur realized that shouldn't have been a question.

Hiccup continued to push the girls along. "You ladies go on and save us a seat."

"Don't you have the chief's seat?" Heather said.

"Yes, make sure no one takes it. I'm the chief here. If someone takes it you'll know what to do."

The girls gave in, walking away.

"OK, even I think you're acting strange. Wait, you're not getting cold feet are you?" Dagur said when the girls were out of earshot. "Because if so, I can help you disappear."

"No. I didn't want Astrid to hear the real reason I want you and Heather at her house. You see I have a cousin, Gunnar - when we were kids, he tormented me, but not in the usual way I was picked on. He would say creepy stuff, like threaten to kill me or tell me about hurting people. I'm not sure he ever did anything 'immoral', but he's not right in the head."

Dagur looked down, "You know you did call me 'deranged'?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "And I might have treated you that way too…"

"I'm not saying that before Heather you weren't different, but you had pent up anger. Plus, there was a method to your madness. You've changed. I thought maybe he did to, like it was just a phase, you know just weird kid stuff, but today he took me aside and said something disturbing - something creepy. About Astrid, something that makes me think he'd hurt her to get to me."

"What do you need me to do?"

"First, I need you and Heather to keep an eye on Astrid and her family, keep them safe. If anyone asks, you and Heather are staying there because Heather and Astrid are old friends and you want to be near your sister, and of course that's all true. Don't let anyone know that you're over there because of Gunnar. I can't let him know I suspect anything. If he thinks my guard is down, he'll get sloppy."

"I can do that."

"And, Brother, I wouldn't be asking for your help, if I didn't think you've become a better man."

Dagur smiled, drawing in a long pleasant breath. The two gathered the dragons and started toward the stables.

"What do you think he's planning?" Dagur asked.

Hiccup looked up to the great hall where guests everyone was gathering for the night's feast, "Whatever it is, it isn't good."


	3. Chpt 3 - Day 1 - No Refusals, No Returns

**I own nothing.**

 **No Refusals, No Returns**

"The most important rule is, no matter how much you hate a gift, you must smile, accept it, and be gracious in your thanks," Valka instructed.

She stood with the young couple and Gobber outside the great hall at the top of the stairs, under the torch that signaled visitors to the door, beyond the hum of the feasting crowd. Around them the early autumn carried the scent of roasted chicken and kegs of mead, letting them know the celebration started without them.

Gobber rubbed his chin, "I remember Valka and Stoic got this old yak as a wedding gift from the Rebel Tribe. I think they'd had a lean year and couldn't spare much, might have even been the last yak in the village. That thing was soooo ugly."

"And smelly!" Valka chuckled.

"Oh, we had to keep it three fields over!"

"Your father, he was so gracious," she told Hiccup, "He thanked the Rebels and a few weeks later sent some sheep, telling them we'd had a surplus that season."

"Now they're as loyal to the Hooligans as Toothless is to you." Gobber added.

"I'm sure all the gifts will be lovely," Astrid assured. "Besides, there is nothing we need, even if a guest showed up with nothing, I'd be honored with their presence."

"It's not just about honoring the chief, it's showing off," Valka said. "They want impress Hiccup so he'll work with them and they want other tribes to see their success. The greater the gifts, the more they admire and respect you. Therefore, a refusal or return, would mean you don't think they are good enough."

Hiccup fiddled with his chain mail, like it was chafing his whole torso. "Be polit. I'm on it."

"You've prepared the opening greeting?"

"On that too."

"And mention the boar hunt." Valka reminded him. It was a Berk tradition that the men would gather on the second day of the chief's wedding celebration to hunt the boars that would be dinner that night. Snotlout had gathered the largest boars his could find in the archipelago and released them for the hunt a few days earlier and hadn't stopped talking about his success in finding ones so impressive in size.

"And Tuff wants to play some music, Gobber heard and approved the song."

"Do I have choice?"

"Probably not." Gobber smirked, making Hiccup suspect he might regret not fighting that. But if Tuffnut embarrassed himself, it would take some attention off Hiccup – in theory.

"One last thing," Gobber and Valke exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "You two had better cool it down. People are talking."

Hiccup crossed his arms, "Let them talk. We're doing nothing wrong."

Gobber warned, "Well some folks, not me, are saying you might have been together inappropriately, you know before. And, some people in our tribe and other tribes, not me, have ideas about how a chief and his bride-to-be should behave. Now if you were just anyone, maybe this would slide, but you're not."

Valka added, "I know you wouldn't do anything to upset people or embarrass your families, the biggest concern is a baby born outside of marriage - legitimacy can be questioned later."

"And we end on an awkward note," Hiccup took Astrid's hand leading her inside and toward the seats at the front of the hall. As they approached, people cheered and came up to shake his hand. They slapped him on the back making him thankful he'd but on more weight since many of the other chiefs could have challenge Stoic's size.

As they moved towards their seats, a drunken curvy older woman pinched Hiccup's bottom, causing him yelp. Astrid gave her a dirty look, but Hiccup blushed, apologizing for being spoken for, then took her hand, giving it a warm kissed. The crowed at her table rolled with laughter. A black bearded chief, known as Olaf the Buff, handed him an ale, "I apologize for my frisky wife. Don't worry, she only bites me, and I keep her on a leash."

The two chiefs bumped beers, reciting "Skal", the Viking toast.

"Chief Haddock," Olaf said, "Since you kissed my wife and she grabbed your bottom. It's only fair I get to kiss your girl, and she can touch my bottom."

Astrid gave them both a dirty look.

"Olaf, I wish I could help, but anything that touches her, that she doesn't want, you won't get back."

Olaf threw his head back with a deep laugh, "I like you both. Especially her. She's a little thing, but I bet she'd tear off my hand. I suppose a man who can handle dragons can handle a fierce woman."

Olaf handed Astrid an ale and Hiccup made a few toasts at the table. Astrid started to worry he wouldn't make it through the first hour if he continued drinking at this pace.

Finally, they moved on, mingling from table to table meeting with the other chiefs and having more drinks. People asked him about dragon training, most tribes no longer suffered dragon attacks, but few transitioned into training dragons, but after seeing Berk's success they considered changing, especially, since Toothless, as the Alpha, could control other dragons.

Astrid had never seen Hiccup enjoy himself this much at any gathering. Usually, when he came to the great hall people approached him with problems or because they needed something, but now everyone wanted to give him attention just for being Chief Hiccup Haddock the Dragon Master. Not that Berk didn't love him, their love just came with needs and responsibilities.

Hiccup conversed with the other leaders, while Astrid stood quietly at his side. He was the center of attention and she was an accessory, like his sword or his chain mail, a piece to complete his chiefly ensemble. The pretty girl who was a prize for the young chief who tamed dragons and brought an end to dragon raids.

After they'd made their proper rounds they approached their seats. Hiccup called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. There is one important person, who isn't here and that is my dad. But I think, if he was here, he'd be so proud to see how many wonderful, loyal, and successful tribes came here tonight. On behalf of Berk, we are so honored by your presence. I hope we can all get better acquainted over the next few days. While you are here please make yourselves at home and tonight enjoy the feast! And for those of you who are men, I expect you to show off your skills and join me tomorrow in the town square for the dragon-less boar hunt!"

Cheers rose from the crowd to the high rafters of the hall. Astrid looked at Hiccup, seeing him for the man he was meant to be. No longer a boy trying to play a role he though he couldn't fill. He seemed distant from that boy - tonight, maybe too distant.

As the noise died down, Hiccup announced, "And now Tuffnut Thorston apparently composed a song to entertain us."

Tuffnut walked to the center of the room with a guitar. "Greetings, now, you'll have to forgive me, I've only just recently taken up the calling of Berk Bard, but I've been told I'm a fast learner."

"Who told him that?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid. She glanced his way and giggled as he took another sip of mead.

Tuffnut drew the crowd's attention with a few strums of the guitar.

"OK folks, I can't do this alone. I will sing a verse and then you all will say the refrain. Which is simple – I've been told you are all fast learners too – so at the end of each verse I want you to say:

OOOO awwwweeeee awwwwwhhhhhhooooaaa.

Tuff practiced with the crowd a few times and did quite well with his guitar, to the surprise of everyone who'd ever known him.

After the crowed got it he started the verses

 _There was a chief Heroic and all,_

 _Once he was short but then he grew tall_

The crowd responded with "OOOO awwwweeeee awwwwwhhhhhhooooaaa",

 _He trained great dragons,_

 _Saving many a Viking from the grave._

During the next refrain Astrid leaned over to Hiccup, whispering "You thought this might be embarrassing."

"He should be embarrassed, those lines didn't rhyme."

Then the next line:

 _He loved a maiden, pretty and fair_

 _He often wears her underwear._

The hall fell into laughter and Hiccup hid his face in his hands, as his laugher squeezed tears from his eyes.

Tuff started to walk around the room and mix with the crowd. He stopped next to Gottie, as he sang:

 _There was an old healer, wise but mute_

 _This boy thinks she is oh so cute._

During the crowd's refrain he bent over to kiss her and she slapped him with her staff. He shrugged and before getting to the next verse said, "Hey we're running out of single ladies here on Berk, a guy needs to take a chance."

He continued the song:

 _In case you don't know, I have a sister,_

 _Guys, if any of you took her – I wouldn't miss her_

Ruff got ready to throw something at him, but Snotlout stepped up and tossed a potato at him, hitting him on the arm.

He sung further verses, most about people in town, most amusing and well received. Some more inappropriate, prompting parents to cover children's ears.

After it was over, Astrid's parents approached the couple. Leif Hofferson opened his arms, "Hiccup, I always suspected you must have a dark secret fetish, who knew this is how it would come out."

Hiccup stood up and hugged the old man, "I just want to assure you it's _only your_ daughter's underwear and I have no intention of wearing another's. Maybe not even my own."

"That's the sprit, son. Dream big."

"You two are too ridiculous," Astrid rolled her eyes.

Her mother frowned, "This is what you'll have to put with. I told you to be weary of marring a man with the same sense of humor as your father."

Leif Hofferson, a bearded blond man of mid height and mid-size was known for his upbeat attitude and outdoor skills. Stoic declared him the best hunter in Berk ten years earlier and some still called him Leif the Survivor, a title well-earned before a blizzard, which would have killed a lesser man, took most of his foot.

Astrid's mother, Elie Hofferson, a petite blond like her oldest daughter was well known for her domestic skills, especially cooking, something Astrid never mastered.

People once referred to the Hofferson's as Berk's beautiful couple. Astrid thought she remembered days when the couple laughed and the family shared happy moments, but after her sister married and moved out, the pair stopped talking to each other at home and only appeared together in public to save face.

"Hiccup, I have a matter to discuss with you tomorrow," Leif addressed his chief. "If you won't mind stopping by after the hunt. I won't be joining you, I'm afraid, I'm just too tired these days and it's hard for me to walk far."

"I've had some of our older tribesmen opt out. Gobber insisted we go without dragons, as to not make tribes who don't use them feel excluded, so even he won't be out there."

Mr. Hofferson gave him a stern look, "You're not to be seeing Astrid outside of wedding duties, so just be sure to come by before the women have finished their dinner prep."

Astrid avoided eye contact with her parents, hoping they thought better of her than the rumors around town.

Astrid and the women had to go to the hall and prepare everything for the dinner, from side dishes to preparing the pits to cook boars. Astrid suspected it was an excuse for the women to gossip about the men while they were out.

The elder Hoffersons left and Astrid turned to Hiccup, "What do you think my dad want to talk to you about?"

"No idea, it's a little late for 'the talk', but strange that if it involves you, he would bring it up in front of you."

Astrid though about that and searched her head, but she wondered what could be so important to pull Hiccup from his duties that involved her family, but not her.

 **000**

 **The Point of No Returns**

The night wore on and Tuff sang some local folk songs, joined by his sister, who apparently learned to play the fiddle. Hiccup started to wonder if Valka was going easy on their dragon training to give them enough time to pick up new hobbies. But, then again, it had been a while since they had destroyed anything, so hobbies might be good.

Gobber and elders from other tribes joined the entertainment by telling stories of Vikings past – their loves, their battles, their heroic deeds, and their honorable deaths.

When the stories finished, Astrid whispered into Hiccup's ear, "Those stories will be about you someday."

"About us," he mumbled kissing the back of her hand.

Spitelout approached Hiccup, "It's time for the wedding gifts. I'll announce."

"Take a break tonight. Snotlout will do it."

Spitelout though for a moment then smiled, Hiccup saw a flash of pride on the old Viking's face.

"I'll tell him how it's done," He said walking off.

Hiccup turned to Astrid. She wore her hair down that night, which would soon be frowned upon as married Viking women tied their hair under a cloth. He watched her take a few more sips of mead, hoping on one noticed him taking a moment to memorize the way her forehead wrinkled when she was pensive or how she tapped her dainty fingers on the side of her drink.

"Astrid, you're thinking about it too hard. He probably needs me to help him move furniture or something silly."

"Furniture? He'd ask me before he asked you to move furniture."

"You could just talk-"

Snotlout's announcement of the gifts interrupted their conversation. He and his father stood next to the dais where the chief and his betrothed sat. Spitlout told his son who each guest was so he could announce them. Spitelout and the Jorgensons might not have been well liked, but they were well known. Probably one of the reason's Stoic's sister (Hiccup's aunt) strategically married into the family.

The other leaders gave extravagant gifts, beyond what they expected, making being gracious easy. It made Hiccup wonder at the crazy 'no refusals, no returns 'rule.

Guests brought fine cloth from far lands, extravagant jewelry crafted from precious metals, ornate weapons that lit up Astrid's eyes.

Chief Hans of the Equis tribe brought three sturdy, thick horses. Horses disappeared from Berk during the time of the dragon raids. They spooked too easily, and with food having been scares they became too much of a luxury.

"One Stallion, two mares. That should start ya on the way to a herd." Chief Rune, a little redheaded man with defined muscles told them as he kept a steady hand on the stallion. On his left, holding a mare stood his wife, a petite woman with silvery blond hair and on his right, holding the other mare, stood his eldest daughter also petite with same shimmery locks. She wore a deep blue fitted dress with silver trim. Hiccup figured she wore the dress and stood up with her parents to catch the eye of some other chief's son.

Astrid ran down to pet the horses, just like she would Stormfly. "I dreamed of having a horse as a little girl. Probably set me up for falling in love with dragon riding."

"This is great," Hiccup announced, "because Gottie has been plowing the fields like an old lady recently. And they seem to make my bride happy."

Hiccup watched her whisper to the animals, remembered their first dragon ride. He never knew if that made her fall in love with him. He'd always been in love with her. Was that the moment, or did she grow to love him later? And did she love him as much as he loved her, being that he loved her always, and she loved him later? He supposed it didn't matter now.

Hiccup addressed the crowd, "I wish she would have told me of this horse obsession years ago. If I could have won her over with horses instead of having to train dragons, maybe I'd still have my left leg!"

Everyone laughed, except for Toothless who rolled his eyes, but the look he exchanged with Hiccup made the human know his dragon probably was right.

The horses surrounded her and she baby talked to all of them till Hiccup warned her about making Stormfly jealous. He walked down to shake the hands of Chief Rune and complement him on his beautiful family. His daughter blushed and giggled, showering the young chief and his bride with thanks and compliments. Hiccup finally pulled Astrid away, concerned a tipsy Astrid might jump on a horse's back for a ride.

He asked Rune and his men to put the horses up in the dragon stables - far at the end, so the two species wouldn't spook each other. He suggested they meet later in the week to exchange Rune's horse tips for Hiccup's dragon tips.

"My daughter is the best instructor and rider of the tribe. She'd delight in teaching ya."

"Excellent. I look forward to talking later."

Rune smiled at his daughter.

The night wore on and the gifts became more practical, but still appreciated - sheep, yaks, furs, and alcohol.

Hiccup noted other chiefs brought up their families, wives and usually their oldest children. He figured the sons came up because one day they would work with Hiccup, and the daughters were certainly on display for eligible bachlors, each one wore a fancy dress, which they showed off as they smiled and flirtatiously flipped their thick locks of hair. The genders looked evenly split, making him wonder if some matches might even be made that week.

However, something about those family introductions made him feel a twist in his chest. He should gone to more of these events with his father. Should have been socializing – insecurities be damned, he killed the Red Death and tamed a Night Fury –being there with his dad would have showed people who he was long ago.

But – he couldn't think about that now. Now was the time for the last gift of the night.

Somehow Gunnar managed to get to the end of the list. This gave Hiccup an uneasy feeling. Seeing his cousin, a boy who taunted him as a child, sent a sensation of anxiety through his body like he'd been stabbed from the gut to the heart, probably because he half expected Gunnar _to_ stab him.

He eyes his empty mug, wishing for more to drink to help calm down. He looked at his most trusted people. Snotlout stood two feet from him. Eret two tables over telling tales to a crowd of rowdy seamen. Dagur, Heather, and the Thorstons all within a 20 foot radius. Most importantly, Toothless sitting beside his chair.

He had to stay sharp, no matter what. And not react. And be smart.

"Chief Gunnar, dear cousin." He hoped no one thought too hard about his not moving forward to embrace the man who stood before him with a snakish grin.

"Cousin Hiccup, and soon to be future brother-in-law."

 _Great,_ Hiccup thought, _we're going to be double related_.

"Recently, I was raiding a little village far, far south of here. They didn't have much of value, mostly poor, disposable peasants. Anyhow, I was in this little 'church' as they call them, and there I saw the perfect gift for you, something that made me think of you right away."

Hiccup wondered to himself _poisoned wine? Deadly snakes? A sword that will kill me in my sleep?_

"Brie!" Gunnar called in the sweetest of fake voices as he held his hand out.

A girl emerged from Gunnar's tribe. Hiccup's heart almost stopped when he saw her. She looked exactly like Astrid at age 16.

Obediently, she stood next to Gunnar and he pulled her uncomfortably close. Her frightened eyes glanced at Hiccup for a moment, before she looked down.

The girl's appearance threw Hiccup off, he stared confused, trying to figure out what she was doing there. She wasn't holding anything? Was she going to perform? Maybe sing a song like Tuff, then kill him. It didn't matter. He had to hold it together.

"Do you like her?"

Now Hiccup wished he drank less as his mind tried to find the best answer, "I- sorry, what?"

"She's not just for you of course, she can help Astrid around the house, and on nights when she wants to sleep alone. She's completely clean and untouched, you can even have her checked by your village witch or even Astrid could check - if you think she's more reliable."

Hiccup felt Astrid grow increasingly tense beside him. She made a micro movement in Gunnar's direction and Hiccup grasped her arm as tightly as he could, whispering so only she could here, "Don't. I've got this."

He pulled her back and moved forward.

"We don't keep slaves here in Berk. This is too much -"

"She's not too much," Gunnar's face brimmed with a smile Hiccup recognized as sadistic. "Would I give a gift on that level, knowing what an awkward position I'd put you in with the 'no refusals, no returns' rule? As for slavery, you have no law against it. The Haddocks just never kept slaves. Some of your fellow chiefs here wouldn't be able to do run their villages without them. And for those who don't, they might be considering it. Maybe this could even show Berk how well it works."

Hiccup seethed. He underestimated Gunnar, thinking him a stupid bully with simple dreams of torture and murder. He never thought him capable of coming up with a gift so devious it'd make his people question his morals and other tribes question his diplomacy. Not to mention the insult to Astrid.

This was the worse gift he could have given, and Hiccup had to make it work and he had to do it now.

"Astrid and I are overwhelmed by your thoughtfulness," Hiccup's lie tasted bitter as it left his tongue. "I cannot refuse your gift. So, I will keep her and treat her like a sister, till the Berk council and I visit our laws regarding ownership. Perhaps it is time we do make laws banning slavery - here at least - I can't tell other chiefs how to rule. Thank you, Gunnar, for this gift."

Hiccup quickly moved his speech into that of a larger thank you to the guest and well wishes for all those present. He invited people to continue to drink, but excused himself as he had hunting responsibilities the next morning.

After the speech, he looked over at Astrid. The cold in her blue eyes froze his heart, "I know, you're mad-"

She kept her voice low, "I'm not going to embarrass you by hitting you, because I know you didn't have control over the situation, but oh, Thor, I've never been so angry."

He pulled her close, feeling the tension in her arms as she fisted her hands. "Gunnar is a monster. He'll feed off any negativity he creates. Keep your feeling behind doors. Hit me when we're alone, scream when no one can hear. But don't ever let him see that he gets to you."

Astrid's eyes met his, "That lunatic shares a bed with my sister. I didn't know – I only though he was an jerk, I never knew-"

"We can't think about that now. Go to your parents, go home, and go to sleep."

"Where are you putting her?" Astrid asked, emphasizing the last word like the poor girl had a choice.

"Home. Downstairs - she won't even sleep on the same floor. I'm not like that. I couldn't be," He kissed her, "I love you." He released her and she walked away.

Hiccup left in the opposite direction headed toward the doors, Gunnar stopped him, his large hand shackling the girl's skinny arm as she stood next to him.

"Don't forget your gift, Hiccup." Gunnar's sick grin stretched out revealing jagged yellowing teeth.

Her eyes met Hiccup's, pleading with him to save her from this sadist.

"Brie, right?"

She nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her away. She didn't have to say thank you, he felt it the moment he touched her, when he felt her relax under his touch, when she looked at him for a second with that smile that mimicked Astrid's.

 **I've never done a fanfiction before, but I read them and love writing. Please let me know what you think. I'm terrible at proofing my own work, so suggestions are welcome. Also, I posted a few chapters at once because I wanted them to be separate chapters and split up. When I do post, which sadly won't be as often as I would like, I will probably do it like this. Sorry if that annoys anyone. And hopefully someone likes this story. Let me know if the timeline gets confusing. Chapter one takes places after the events of the other chapters (it's day 7). Also, please let me know if you think this needs an M Rating. I tried hard to keep it at T, but to up the drama, it gets close to M.**


	4. Chptr 4 -Day 2- Hangovers and Heartaches

**As always, I own nothing.**

 **Day 2**

 **Hiccup's Morning**

Hiccup woke up, before Toothless, but not before the girl who he had to keep. He'd forgotten about her, or maybe just hoped she escaped at night.

"I went to the great hall and asked the cook what you eat for breakfast. She gave me bread and fried eggs." He detected a slight accent in her small voice, which had the tone of a girl even younger than she looked.

"Not awake yet," he responded with a positive grunt as he plopped down at the table at the place she set for him.

"I also made you tea."

He responded with a mouth full of food, "Did you eat?"

"Later…I want to make sure you're happy."

"Don't worry about me," he mumbled, lazily chewing bread.

She moved closer to him and put a soft hand on his arm, he stopped chewing and looked at her, "Chief Haddock, I know my presence surprised you, but I want you to like me, and keep me here at your home. I heard you're a good person, an important man, and a wise leader. Most people don't want to be servants or slaves, but I've nowhere else, so as long as you don't beat me or speak harshly, I'll be good and earn my keep."

Her resemblance to Astrid as a girl threw him still. It was like talking to a meeker version of the girl he'd won over years ago. Furthermore, he didn't expect this Brie girl to want to stay. She should want to go, if not be a free citizen of Berk, at least find a way home.

"I'll talk to Astrid. I have to go to the hunt," He shoved the last of his food into his mouth.

He gathered his things as he spoke, "She'll be here later today, speak to her then."

Brie looked down, "I don't think she'll like me very much. I've heard about her from her sister."

"She doesn't know you," Hiccup picked up his chain mail, but Brie stopped him.

"It's sleeting," she brought him a warm cloak and helped him put it on.

"Astrid's not mean, just assertive. She'll like you once she gets to know you. You were a surprise. Not everyone likes surprises. And her and her sister don't get along. Probably too different. I was an only child and a boy, so I'll never understand sisters."

He grabbed his hunting weapons and whistled for Toothless who crawled down the stairs then followed him out the door, leaving the poor girl alone in the house.

 **000**

 **Astrid's Morning**

"Mom," Astrid bounced into the kitchen. "Something spilled on my dress, could you launder it?"

Elie Hofferson sat resurrecting the fire in the hearth. "I'd done laundry yesterday and won't be doing it again till later this week. You do it."

"I need to go to the stables to help Valka with chores, then I have to make an appearance at the hall to prepare for dinner, after that, Hiccup and the council are meeting with other tribal leaders, which I should be there for. So, since you're my mother, it would be nice if you could help me with things like this."

Elie blew into the fire, urging little flames to rise and consume the kindling, "Astrid, what will you do when you're married and have to do these things for you, a husband, and children? It was fine to be a warrior and dragon rider when you were a girl, but by marrying the chief, you've chosen a different roll now. If you didn't want that roll, you should have said 'no' and let another woman care for him."

Astrid rolled her eyes, "Oh and speaking of 'letting someone else take care of the chief' – did you know about Gunnar's gift? Giving us a girl? The nerve. I can't believe Ingrid let him do that."

Elie turned, pointing the fire poker in her direction. "Your sister is a better wife than you'll ever be. She never questions her husband. She follows his wishes. Like a wife should."

Astrid rolled her eyes.

Her mother turned back to the fire, "Maybe you need the girl's help. Hiccup could offer her protection and shelter to pay her as a servant, sometimes those girls have nowhere else to go."

"And comfort on those nights I'm out late - doing whatever you think I waste my time on?"

"You know he wouldn't do that. She could still marry someone else, maybe live somewhere else. If you're so concerned, have him arrange a marriage for her, wouldn't be the first Haddock to do such a thing."

Elie finished with the fire and stood up, "You know when Valka left, when we though her dead, other women in the village and I took care of Hiccup. For example, Gothi babysat him and Snotlout's mom was his wet-nurse."

Astrid made a face and shuddered as she pictured baby Hiccup and Snotlout fighting over Betty Jorgenson's oversized breast.

Elie gave her daughter a disapproving look, "It had to be done that way. As he grew, women in the village helped Stoic clean and do laundry. And eventually Hiccup grew and did those things for him and himself. However, now that he's chief he'll be busy. You need to take care of him, so he can do important things."

"He can take care of himself, mom. What do you think I'm going to do? Forget to tell him to go to the hall for meals? Forget to sweep the house? Not bathe him properly? He's a big boy."

Elie's scowl deepened.

"I love you, mom. But sometimes, you get these irrational ideas about what I should do with my life. I plan on being with Hiccup when he works and I'll be second in command. That doesn't include babying the chief like a toddler."

"Having a husband includes wife responsibilities, house responsibilities, and eventually parent responsibilities. Are you going to take your babies with you when he needs to go to the Larson's farm in the middle of the night to help deliver sheep? Are you going to breastfeed your babies at council meetings? And who will do their laundry? What will you do-"

"Mom! Hiccup and I will talk about that when hypothetical 'babies' come along."

Elie shook a finger at her, "You hope they come along. Part of your duty is producing heirs. You seem more into dragons and weapons than family and homestead."

Astrid's irritation slipped into anger, as she yelled, "That's not fair! I've done so much to protect this 'homestead', before we rode dragons, after we rode dragons, and even now. And I supported Hiccup long before anyone else on Berk, so don't give me that 'support your chief' yak dung!"

Elie met her hostility, "Do not raise your voice in this house. This is my house. You are my daughter, and will be even after you've moved out."

"Then don't lecture me," Astrid threw up her arms. "I'm not you or Ingrid. I'm not going to hold up in a house all day and gossip with the tribal mom's club. If Hiccup wanted that, he would have married your favorite daughter!"

Elie hesitated before saying, "I don't have a favorite. You're equal." But the way she said it too slowly let Astrid know she lied.

Astrid had enough of these types of arguments with her mother to know they reached an impasse. Without looking at her again, she grabbed the things she would need for the day and left.


	5. Chapter 5 - Day 2-The Hunt

**As Always, I own nothing.**

 **Also, I won't usually update this often, I was just a few chapters ahead and this story is outlined. I'll try to get on a schedule to update regularly. Hopefully.**

 **The Boar Hunt (Day 2)**

"Three days ago, we released seven wild boars into Berk's forest. We'll split into teams and head in different directions," Hiccup stood before the men, pulling his cloak around him to shield his face from the sleet shooting like tiny arrows from the sky. "To keep thing interesting, the Hooligans will not use our dragons."

There was a groan from Snotlout and Tuffnut, whose sloppy hair and bloodshot eyes made them look still inebriated.

Hiccup lifted his hand to feel the wind and watched the direction of the sleet, "We're at an advantage, men. The wind is blowing down from the mountains and through the woods, carrying our scent away, and if the sleet continues, it should wash it completely from the air. The biggest threat is sound, so try to stay quiet."

He broke the men that made it out into 7 groups, keeping his own group small with Eret, Dagur, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Gustav, and Gunnar.

After setting groups he gave further instructions, "Each of you has an arrow dipped in a small amount of Monstrous Nightmare gel. Use your flint stone to spark it then shoot the arrow up. Don't worry about starting a fire, everything is too wet and the small amount of gel should burn out before the arrow falls."

The men started to coalesce into their groups. As they gathered their gear Fishlegs whispered to Hiccup, "I though you didn't like Gunnar."

"Can't stand the guy, but I'd rather keep him my problem." Hiccup put his hand on Fish's shoulder. "Besides I've got my best men on my team. I know you guys have my back."

 **000**

 **Sisterly Confrontation**

Astrid sat in the great hall outside the kitchen at one of the long table with Ingrid, Heather, and Gunnar's mother (Hiccup's Aunt Laga) peeling potatoes. Ruffnut also sat with them carving her potatoes into deformed heads.

"Where's mom?" Ingrid asked. Astrid noticed her sister's voice changed since last time she saw her. It had weakened, she sounded quieter and almost like a child.

Astrid tossed another sloppily pealed potato on top of her pile, which grew to twice the size of any other. "At home," she said without making eye contact. "She has things she'd rather do there. Away from me."

She yanked a potato from Ingrid's pile, stabbing it mercilessly with the knife in an effort to skin it.

"Do you have something against potatoes?"

"No."

"We're cutting them for one of your wedding feasts. Not sure why you're being hostile."

"I'm not-"

"Every question I ask since we sat down gets a curt response and you're cutting those potatoes like they wronged you in a past life."

Astrid threw the knife into the table. "Well, I might be just a tad upset about last night, you know your husband giving my husband-to-be some sex slave, who oddly looks like a younger version of me. I don't know, that just seem like the sort of think your sister's tribe, and her husband, _shouldn't_ do."

Ruffnut put her potato aside, leaned forward, and became very interested in the current conversation.

"Astrid," Heather whispered. "Maybe you shouldn't talk about this here."

Astrid spoke louder than she meant to and a few other women in the hall stopped their food preparation, giving her an apprehensive look.

Gunnar's mother, snickered.

Knowing she was an elder, Astrid bit her tongue, but gave the woman a deadly look.

"Silly girl. Unappreciative. Naïve," Her eyes slanted, returning the glare. "One day, you'll learn having someone below you in your marriage, might be the only control you ever get. And the only way to keep a husband at home."

Ingrid looked down, suddenly more interested in pealing her potato than anything else.

Elder be damned, no one talked to Astrid Hofferson that way, she picked the knife from the table and pointed it at the woman. "Just because your people own slaves and don't respect their wives, doesn't mean Berk does that."

The woman remained un-phased, "That's only how you think it is."

Heather placed a gentile hand on Astrid's arm. "There are probably other things we could do in the kitchen, we don't have to sit here."

Astrid wasn't going to let this woman get to her, she sat back, picking up another potato.

Aunt Laga laughed to herself.

"What?" Astrid resumed her dirty look in the woman's direction.

"Your husband has a dragon, and he could just leave at any time, does he do that? Do you wonder where he goes?"

"He's out riding his dragon, where the Hel else would he go? Search the area, make sure there are no enemies out there."

"Does he ever come back different?"

"Different? Like with a haircut?"

"Oh, you know, does he sometimes return seem more experienced, more confident? In a better mood? Did his kissing just get better one day? Does he demand new things in bed? Does he insist on bathing when he returns and before he sees you?"

"I know what you're implying and I don't like it. He might be your nephew, but you don't know Chief Haddock at all!"

"I knew Stoic Haddock. Not in that way, but I maybe other women did. Maybe he didn't miss my sister as badly as she thinks he did. Twenty years is a long time to be alone."

"You're full of it!" Astrid pointed the knife back at her.

Ingrid looked up at her.

Astrid met her eyes, "Why? This isn't how we were brought up? You're going to have a baby and your husband is chief, you should be running the village doing important things. Not using slaves and living like a pampered sheep."

"I do important things," Ingrid said, unconvincingly as she watched her hands fidget in her lap. "And yes, before I left Berk, I thought the same, but, Astrid you'll learn things are different for Hiccup now, he's a chief, he's got power, and he's busy, and one day you'll wake up and he'll just be different and he might need more. More than you can do, more than you want to do. I'm not insulting you. You just don't know how men are, or how they change."

"You don't know him. You knew him as a kid, that's it."

"Maybe you don't know him. When he was a scrawny apprentice, a girl like you probably seemed like the best thing that ever happened to him. But now he can have anyone. And everyone knows it – how long do you think before he knows it? If he doesn't already. You might as well get to pick who he is with. Didn't you wonder why all those chiefs brought up their beautiful daughters? If you can't produce an heir quickly, they hope Hiccup will take other wives."

"Do you even hear yourself? Who are you? Other wives? I never expected you of all people to be so petty – you're unhappy with your sick husband, so you tear down mine? Hiccup and I are overjoyed with love. I'm sorry if you aren't."

Astrid glanced over at Ruffnut, who no longer seemed intrigued by the family drama, but rather worried as she and Heather looked at the sisters sadly.

"Oh, Astrid, you're a fool. Being married, especially to a man of power, won't make you happy. It will just make you a different type of slave."

 **000**

 **The Hunt Wears On**

Hiccups group had been tracking one particular boar for a few hour, when they decided to break beside a secluded creek.

"I feel sick," Snotlout moaned. "Hiccup how are you not dying, every time I saw you last night, you had a drink in your hand."

"Can we not talk about drinking or being sick. Or at all," Tuffnut held both sides of his head.

"I suspect my cousin's cup might have been laced with some extra water and weaker ale," Gunnar suggested as he lounged on a rock behind Hiccup.

Hiccup stood up and climbed on a higher rock, one where he could see Gunner, "Or, I know how to pace myself."

"I'm cold," whined Snotlout, "Why are we doing this without dragons? I could really use some Hookfang flames right now."

"Where's your sense of adventure? You can ride dragons anytime, but how often do we all get to bond in the woods and feel the true thrill of the hunt?" Hiccup smirked.

Gunnar got up and walked behind Hiccup, "Speaking of riding, how is that girl working out for you? Keeping the bed warm while Astrid stays with the in-laws?"

The other men looked at Hiccup uncomfortably.

Hiccup jumped down from the rock and stood very close to Gunnar. The two men were equal in height, but Gunnar was stockier. "It's getting colder and I don't think we all want to be out too long. Let's keep moving."

Gunnar walked up behind Tuffnut, "Good job with the entertainment last night."

The other man seemed so insincere Tuffnut felt apprehensive about the compliment, but also felt too hung over to do more than accept it. "Thanks, I guess."

"Although," Gunnar continued. "I have to say I think we're all looking forward to the after-wedding entertainment."

Hiccup kept walking, pulling his cloak tighter over his shoulders, the sleet stopped, but steam rose from his head as his body heat fought cold air. "Sorry to disappoint, my great- grandfather made a law against public consummation before his own marriage. Probably his wife's request."

"Ha! Too bad. Sorry you couldn't have been there the first time I had Astrid's sister."

"I'm not sorry."

"You know, cousin, you could always change the law back. That is, unless there isn't much for people to see."

Hiccup stopped walking and turned to his adversary, "Not changing the law. Not playing your game. Not sure why you've though that much about me down there, or anything I do, or will do behind closed doors."

Tuff interjected, "Besides, between the legs is probably one of the places Hiccup does not need to grow."

Hiccup groaned. "Didn't you embarrass me enough last night?"

"Hey, gotta defend my chief."

Tuff continued, re-energized by the attention, "So we were all playing, puke and punch…"

"I like this story already," Dagur added.

"Gustav is too young to hear this," Hiccup argued, this conversation lead nowhere good.

"The boy has to learn this sometime." Tuff counter-argued. "Anyhow, the rules are simple, you have to punch someone and make them puke—"

"Do NOT demonstrate that," Hiccup warned.

"Anyhow, I punched Hiccup between the legs once, because as we all know – if you hit a guy hard enough between the legs, he'll puke. Let's just say, when I went to punch Hiccup, what was there could not easily be missed. I told Snotlout and Ruffnut and they kept jumping out and punching him in the same area. He never puked, but the look of embarrassment on his face in front of Astrid – totally worth it."

Hiccup squirmed, a slight pain between the legs recalling the game. "Why – why are you telling this story?"

"Wow. Good job Hiccup," Dagur took a step closer to him, feigning to punch at Hiccup's manly area.

"I wouldn't do that," Tuff warned. "We had to stop the game after Hiccup punched me back. Oh, Lokie did that hurt."

Snotlout doubled over laughing uncomfortably at the memory, "Oh, he hit you so hard, you thought he broke your pelvis! Oh gods!" His laughter stopped, but he didn't rise back up. "Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick."

"I was on bedrest for a week. It was so awesome."

"Like how big are we talking?" Dagur asked.

"It doesn't matter, we are not playing Puke and Punch," Hiccup let them have their fun, but wanted to change the subject. "Hold it together, Snotlout. Everyone else, forget the story."

"So that's how you got Astrid." Gustav looked at Hiccup with admiration.

"Especially you, Gustave."

Gunnar seized another opportunity to dig at his cousin, "That story is interesting and makes me wonder. Maybe I made a mistake. Should I have given you a boy instead last night? I didn't take you for that type, but hearing that story and pairing it with some of the things I've heard things about your men in Berk."

Eret glanced nervously at Hiccup.

"People like to make up crazy stuff. If I listened to all the rumors about you'd, I'm sure I'd hear worse."

The young chief turned around, "Eret, you're the best tracker, which direction?"

Eret searched for prints and signs of disturbed fauna. "Two tracks in opposite directions. Based on the size, not from the same animal."

"Split up," Hiccup ordered. "Eret, Daggur, and Gunnar with me. We'll take the bigger one."

Eret lead as the three men followed. Gustave, lead the others in the opposite direction.

Overhead a flaming arrow streaked across the gray sky, fading to black smoke as it fell from its apex.

Another came soon after. Then a third.

"Four left," Gunnar mused, "I do hope your friends find it. Not very useful without dragons – are they?"

"They do alright."

"Aren't some on your council? They don't see, so bright. And, I wonder how effective Vikings are, who've gone lazy from sitting on the backs of dragons all day?"

"I didn't see many of your men coming at the hunt." Hiccup replied.

"They're busy doing other things for me."

Eret ignored the conversation, concentrating on finding more tracks, made hard by the frozen ground.

"Times like this I don't feel so bad most of my family is dead," Dagur laughed uncomfortably.

"Didn't you kill them all?" Gunnar asked.

"I did start that rumor, but I didn't. I've killed people, but no one related to me. Although, if you were my cousin, I might make an exception."

 _Gods their both nuts_ , Hiccup thought. _At least Dagur's on my side now._

Both Dagur and Gunnar laughed like two maniacs. Till Eret shushed them. They ceased their noise, exchanging glairs.

Another flaming arrow cut the sky.

"Down to three." Hiccup mumbled. The wet air leaked into his last layer of clothes, lifting more heat from his body and making him want to shiver. He sensed the others becoming just as miserable.

Off in the distance he heard someone from one of the other groups vomiting and the responsive disgust from the rest of the party.

Eret looked back, "Tuffnut?"

"Probably…" Hiccup muttered.

Another arrow flew overhead.

More commotion came from the direction of the other sounds – yelling, the wild sounds of branches breaking, and a boar screaming.

The sounds headed in their direction.

"Two approaching, Chief," Eret said drawing his bow.

The others followed suit.

Hiccup directed, "Eret and Gunnar, take the first one. Dagur, we've got the second. If you get open shots after they pass, take them."

They listened for the thud of hooves and breaking branches to get closer.

Hiccup closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath while listening and feeling the direction and speed of the wind as it pressed against his skin. He adjusted his arrow's trajectory accordingly to what the wind told him.

The sounds of the animals were almost upon them, then two brown blurs entered a clear spot in the woods.

Eret let the first arrow fly and the others followed. The sound of the bows releasing followed by the swift slice cut air.

The first boar screamed, falling to its knees.

"Got it!" Eret yelled running toward it.

The second boar continued, Hiccup's arrow in its back, blood trailing from a wound.

Dagur took after it, racing through the forest, cutting ahead to where the animal might go. Gunnar follow with Hiccup a few strides behind.

Hiccup saw Dagur stop on the edge of the woods, something not quite right. He rubbed his leg then cursed as he released another arrow. He crumpled over. "I twisted my ankle, oh Thor's hammer it hurts like Hel."

Gunnar looked down at him as he casually continued to the felled animal.

Behind him, Hiccup approached Daggur, who sat on the ground "But we got them. Good work. I'll get the dragons out here so you don't have to limp back."

Hiccup called for Toothless then knelt next to the groaning man, "He has to run since he can't fly without me, but when he comes he'll signal other dragons."

Dagur rubbed his ankle and tried to breathe deeply. There wasn't much Hiccup could do for him, so he just handed him a skin with a bit of mead, "Drink up."

A flaming arrow shot up from Eret's location.

Hiccup walked to Gunnar and the boar.

Gunnar stood over the injured beast, watching it squirm in pain. Its breath labored and the whites of its eyes showing at it frantically searched for relief. Blood seeped from its wounds pooling on the grass.

"End it," Hiccup commanded.

Gunnar moved closer to him, pushing his face into Hiccup's personal space, "You don't want to kill it, do you?" Gunnar whispered sardonically. "They say your weak, that's why you won't kill the dragons. Why don't you make it your friend? Maybe you can ride it through the woods or keep it as a pet."

Hiccup shoved him away with both arms, "You don't know me. You never did. So, don't act like it or try to get into my head. People, far worse than you have tried, and you're not smart enough to come close."

The animal wailed, its body flailed like it wanted to move in every direction at once.

"It's suffering," Hiccup stated forcefully.

"Do you ever like to look at the inside? All pink and warm. Like the sisters we both know. We could cut it slowly at watch it -"

Hiccup unsheathed his sword, flinging it by Gunnars face, before plunging it into the boar in a swift deadly swing.

The animal's sounds and movements ceased.

"What is wrong with you?" Hiccup exploded yanking the sword from its mark. "You're not right in the head - the questions you ask, the thing you say. And don't think I don't know what game you're trying to play with that girl last night."

He wiped the blood from the sword in the wet grass, trying his hardest to not let Gunner notice his trembling. "We're done here."

Toothless came barreling through the woods to meet him.

"Signal the rest of the dragons." Hiccup instructed and Toothless did so with a blue plasma blast.

The others from their group started emerged from the woods to join them, Eret had a smaller boar slung across his solders, while Fishlegs held Tuffnut up with one arm and Snotlout with the other.

Dagur came limping to them and Hiccup reached out to support him, "Oh God, what is that smell. Was the boar rotting before you killed it?"

"Snotlout got sick," Fishlegs said while looking like he was trying to hold it together himself.

"And then I Got sick," announced Tuffnut. "Not by way of Punch and Puke, though. In case you were wondering, because I know you want to bring that back."

Hiccup just looked down at their vomit and mud covered boots.

The dragons arrived and they packed up the boars. However, Hookfang refused to let Snotlout aboard while he smelled so bad. The rider chased after his dragon for five minutes, before Hiccup ordered him to leave his boots. There was no salvaging them anyway.

Hookfang set himself ablaze as soon as Snotlout mounted up, "At least you're not a complete jerk," he mumbled. The dragon responded with a hoarse laugh.

"If he's leaving his barf encrusted boots behind so am I!" declared Tuffnut, yanking his off.

"Ah! Not sure if your feet smell better with them on or off." Fishlegs gagged.

"Alright, anybody else want to shed anything before we get out of here?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone shook their head.

"Gunnar, ride Barf with Tuffnut." Hiccup ordered.

He snorted, "You call it 'Barf'? And no, I won't ride it. I'd rather walk."

Hiccup waved the others away and they took off toward Berk. Toothless watched the others go then made a curious grunt at Hiccup.

"Ride with me." Hiccup ordered.

"No." Gunnar started walking back.

"Don't be stubborn."

"Stubborn? I'm being a real Viking. You know, walking like our people have done since the dawn of time. Riding dragons is unnatural. Besides," Gunnar stopped and looked at him as coldly as the sleet, which started falling again, "didn't that dragon kill your father?"

Neither said anything further as the man walked off into the woods.

Hiccup and Toothless took to the air. The shards of ice started cutting at his face as they flew forward. Hiccup began to shake and feel sick, not just because of the cold.

 **Once again, I apologize if there are any typos. I hope you enjoyed the new chapters. Thanks for reading.**

 **If you have time, please follow, fav, or review. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Day 2 - After the Hunt

**Return from the Boar hunt**

The men returned late morning, cold and worn from the hunt. Heather ran to her brother when she saw him limping and leaning on Eret. Ruffnut laughed at her brother and Snotlout.

Astrid saw Hiccup stumbling in after, face pale and clothes soaked, Toothless trotted behind him without notice by the guest, the initial intrigue of seeing a night furry fading.

Hiccup made eye contact with Astrid from across the room and gave a light smile, but when she rose to meet him, he shook his head and held his hand up, signaling for her to stay away. He approached the blazing fire in the middle of the hall, there, men came to shake his hand and discuss the hunt. He returned their jovial slaps on the back with handshakes and kind words.

Once he was as alone as he could get, he held his hands to the fire, hoping to warm up before grabbing lunch and heading home to change.

He flinched when Astrid's hand touch his shoulder.

"Astrid, we talked about this, we shouldn't be together outside of official wedding events or council meetings."

"Did you have a chance to talk to Gunnar about his gift?" Practically spitting the last word.

"It came up and I'm pretty sure he knows we're not happy about it - that make him very happy."

"Where is she now?"

"My house - I mean, our house. Not sleeping in my bed - well my old bed. Alone. While I sleep in my current bed. Alone. With Toothless to guard me. I thought you might have gone to the house while I was out to check on her?"

Astrid frowned at him, "Wouldn't going to your house cause the sort of suspicion you don't want me to cause?"

She watched him think about it, "I wasn't there. Did you talk to your sister?"

She folded her arms, "She thinks I'll need help around the house, you know for when you become completely horrid, like Gunnar."

He turned to her, all humor drained from his face, "I will never be like him. Kill me in my sleep if I become that."

His seriousness made her recoil. His features looked angry in shifting light of the fire.

A few people walked by, waving, but giving suspicious looks.

"Astrid," he whispered. "It does make me look bad if I can't stick with traditions."

She nodded. He turned to walk away, but made sure the back of his hand lightly, and covertly brushed against her.

000

 **A Visit with the Hoffersons**

Hiccup still felt cold and drained in the early afternoon when he finally made it to the Hofferson's. He tried to get there after lunch, but he had to make sure cook had enough people to clean the boars and get them ready for dinner. Then, he discovered they were running low on mead, so he had to send Spitlout and some men on a mission to get more from an offsite storage houses. Although, considering the amount of people he saw stumbling around town, he wondered if more drinking was what Berk really needed.

At the Hofferson's, Leif greeting him warmly and lead him inside to the kitchen table, where Valka sat comforting Elie Hofferson.

"I knew you were coming by and I thought I could help." His mother explained.

Hiccup felt a tightening in his chest as he sat at the table.

"Son, I have to ask a favor," Leif folded his hands and leaned forward.

"Is this about the wedding?" His mind raced, he could tell from the distressed looking women and the anxiety on Leif's face something was wrong. Maybe the girl from Gunnar, people were probably talking and Astrid looked angry, that probably made things worse. He didn't even think about the embarrassment it was causing his future-in-laws. Or maybe they believed the rumors about him and Astrid. If that was it, he'd be annoyed to no end, all the effort to wait and no one believed him. Not to mention Mr. Hofferson scared him - just a tad – after their engagement Leif congratulated him then threatened to kill him if he slept with his daughter before the weeding. And it was not a light threat.

"No. It's about Ingrid. You see, chief, she doesn't look well."

Hiccup felt the tightening in his chest release a bit at knowing the problem, "I noticed."

"Her mother and I are concerned for her, this isn't her first pregnancy, if you didn't know."

Hiccup though back, "I do recall Astrid saying something before, but since it never came up again, I thought maybe it didn't work out."

"She's had two…" he hesitated to find the right word, "losses."

Elie wiped tears from her already wet face, and Valka squeezed her arm.

Leif continued, "We think Gunnar doesn't treat her well. And maybe you can do something to keep her here."

Hiccup folded his arms and sat back in the chair. This was the worst time for this to come up and the worse people to be involved in a problem- Gunnar, who he wanted to have nothing to do with, and his future in-laws, who he'd be stuck with till someone died. Although not the problem he expected, he didn't want this one.

"Mr. Hofferson -," He started.

"You know, Hiccup you can call me dad, now, even if the wedding hasn't taken place yet."

Somehow calling him that seemed wrong, he liked Astrid's parents, maybe loved them, but not like his own parents, "I've known Gunnar my whole life. I dislike him, but he's a strong chief, and trying to part him from what's his, won't work well for Berk."

Mr. Hofferson straightened in his seat, his tone becoming more authoritarian, Hiccup could see where Astrid got her bossiness from, "Vikings divorce all the time, I know it's not common here-"

"Has she asked for a divorce?"

"No, but-"

"Does she want to leave Gunnar? Who, no matter how horrible he is, is the father of her child."

"No, but-"

"You can't force her to do things she doesn't want to do."

Mrs. Hofferson's sobbed harder, "Hiccup, please, don't you remember Ingrid as a little girl? You were friends, even before you were friends with Astrid. Remember? How could you let that little girl suffer? Especially now as a beautiful grown pregnant woman?"

Hiccup unfolded his arms and hung his head. He remembered, when he started working with Gobber, Ingrid, who was only a year older than Astrid, would come by the shop. Even though he did metalwork, he occasionally needed to sew some leather or fabric, a skill he didn't have. One day Ingrid came by, noticing him struggling to thread a needed and showed him. The next time she stopped by, she noticed his sketches strewn about in the back and commented on his artistic skills. After that she'd stop by the shop a few times a week to give him sewing tips in exchange for drawing lessons. They weren't best of friends, but they got along and she never made fun of him, looked down on him, or though him strange.

However, as they got older, after Toothless she stopped talking to him. He and Astrid became inseparable during waking hours, but when Ingrid saw them she didn't seem to want to be around. He figured it was a sister thing he didn't understand, and maybe, she just didn't want to be seen with her sister's dorky friend. Astrid mentioned she disliked dragons. And maybe she actually disliked Hiccup - she did after all, chose to marry Gunnar, one of the worst people he ever knew.

"Could we wait till after the wedding to focus on this? You have another daughter, who is getting married and needs attention."

"Astrid has been getting attention! You've always given it to her." Elie sobbed, "If you wait, Ingrid might go back and we may never see her again."

"And if Gunnar doesn't want a divorce? This is going to be a huge mess, you know?"

"Hiccup, sometimes thing worth doing aren't easy or clean." Valka said.

Leif and Elie exchanged looks, which was odd, because even though they were always together, they never seemed to get along or be in sync. "Elie, take Valka upstairs and show her Astrid's wedding dress. She hasn't seen it yet," Leif ordered. The women left.

Once alone Leif said, "You have a whole tribe to watch and beyond that you have to keep allies happy and enemies in check."

"I can see where Astrid gets her astute empathy from."

"Not I, she and I learned that from her mother. And from Ingrid. And maybe she gets her sensitivity from being around you."

"Not sure if you're insulting me with that."

"I wouldn't do that. I respect you - I wouldn't ask you this if I didn't. And I wouldn't try to understand your position if I didn't – do you understand mine?"

"I do." Hiccup felt his insides twisting from the back of his throat to the center of his gut. There was a time when he had one problem at a time, now it felt like he had ever problem in Berk. What was one more?

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, son." Mr. Hofferson put his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Can I ask you something unrelated? Since we're trying to understand each other."

"Yes."

Hiccup felt odd asking this question, but for a moment being with Mr. Hofferson reminded him of being with his father, "You were once known as the best hunter in the village, but when you hunted and killed things – did you ever feel bad, for the animals?"

"You know you're like Elie and Ingrid. Astrid won't admit it, but that's why she noticed you. You never kill dragons, you always talk of peace, I see you eating fish usually, not meat – but like my other girls, your sensitivity is actually what makes you tough, it makes you stand up the injustices others would let slide. That's why I came to you for help."

"Yeah, but back to the hunting – "

"Hiccup, I never disrespected the animals I killed. I used ever part of them – meat, skin, bones – they would have died someday and this way they serve a purpose after death. People call hunting a sport and talk about how I was great at it. I didn't do it for greatness, I did it because it is what had to be done. The tribe needed to eat."

Hiccup nodded, "Because of Toothless, I-"

Leif put up his hand, "I understand, we killed the dragons because we didn't understand them and sometimes we wasted their dead bodies. But a hunter understands why he kills. You don't have to believe this or agree with me. That's just how I see it. A killer just kills and moves on like it never happened."

"It's something to think about…" Hiccup started to get up just as Valka and Elie returned to the kitchen.

He figured if he was going to get through being chief he needed to keep delegating, "Mom, talk to Fishlegs, tell him to review Berk's divorce laws, and, if he can, find out about divorced in the Brawler tribe. Also, see if you can find their marriage contract, we should have some record, if Stoic wrote it there is a clause offering Ingrid a way out of the marriage if she is ill cared for. Dad made a point of having that in contracts where someone married outside of the Hooligans."

"Sounds like something your father would think of," Valka smiled.

Hiccup looked at the Hoffersons. "You will need to work on getting Ingrid to stay, if she won't do it for herself tell her to do it for the baby. And if you talk to Gunnar convince him to let Ingrid stay, use the excuse that you will be able to care for her here and the trip back might harm the baby. Don't let him suspect she won't ever go back. We keep this a secret."

His future-in-laws looked unsatisfied. He could tell they wanted him to confront Gunnar, but he knew his sadistic cousin would probably do the opposite of anything he asked. Hel, if he knew Hiccup was trying to get Ingrid away from him, he might do worse to her.

When he finally walked out of the house, his clothes still felt damp against his skin. He decided he finally had to go home, where another Gunnar caused problems waited for him.

 **Thank you so much to the folks who left kind reviews.**

 **To guest: Thank you. I will keep this at a T rating.**

 **If anyone noticed the prologue is gone, its because it is a flashback and I thought about it and decided it stays better in its spot later in the story. If you miss it, you will see it again and if you did read it won't spoil anything big.**

 **For those who like Heather and Ruffnut, they will have a decent girl talk part in the next chapter (which I'm muddling through) and I hope to post it in a week.**

 **If you have time, please follow, fav, or review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Day 2 -I Wanted Him More

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **I Wanted Him More**

The thwacking of axes against wood echoed through the empty arena as the two Viking maidens stood opposite their targets.

In the corner, Ruffnut laid over a pile of straw bales with her limbs strewn about and eyes shut, but her occasional shuffling and snickering revealed her true unsleeping state.

Behind the girls, Stormfly and Windsheer frolicked, while the twin's zippleback rested beside Ruffnut.

With taunt muscles Astrid Hofferson swung the next ax with the force or a nader spike, but her rage broke her concentration, causing the weapon to veer from target.

"Son of a skunk rat!" She punched at an imaginary opponent.

"You're not blowing off steam, just getting more worked up." Heather warned.

"You heard what they said. My sister is as horrid as her horrid, slave owing, sex-crazed, maniac husband."

"Look, I'm not one to give lectures on sibling love and devotion, but Ingrid _is_ your only sister. I know what it's like to not get along with a sibling. Maybe talk to her more. Maybe she feels she has to support him. You'd feel better if you worked it out."

"We're not you and Dagur. You guys have things you both want and work towards. There was a time when Ingrid and I wanted the same thing, but only one of us could have it. And I got it, and she's held a grudge ever since."

Heather lifted an eye brow.

Astrid explained, "Years ago, back when we fought dragons instead or riding them, Ingrid liked Hiccup, too."

"Whoa."

"Do not tell him." Astrid warned, then yelled at the other blond. "Goes double for you, Ruffnut!"

"Not stupid. Already knew."

Astrid rubbed her shoulder, it felt sore from the force of her throws, "Anyhow, Ingrid only wanted him for superficial reasons. Because, my sister is as deep as a puddle. Hiccup was the son of the chief, he was goofy but cute, clever, creative, brave, and kind."

"Did she like him first?"

"I don't know. I don't remember not liking him. Or at least liking him as much as you can like someone when you're a kid. Like everyone else, I got annoyed with him for not taking the dragon wars seriously, for being clumsy, and for not going along with the rest of us. But I shouldn't have been - because he knew there was a better way. He's always known a better way."

"So how did you get him and not Ingrid? I mean you're great and all, but-"

"I discovered Hiccup was hiding Toothless and before I could tattle, he took me for a ride, convinced me dragons were good, and that's how I realized he was as deep as the ocean and I'd cut off every one of my limbs before I let him be with my vain, selfish sister. He's more than Ingrid could understand."

"Are you sure? Did she ever have the chance to understand?" Heather asked quietly.

"Maybe not." Astrid sighed, "Stoic didn't care much about his son's happiness, before he killed the red death, everyone, maybe even Hiccup, knew when he married it would probably be for political gain or alliance. That is, before he almost died. After almost losing his son to a hero's death, Stoic completely changed - there was nothing he wouldn't do for his son and no want he'd deny him."

Astrid took a deep breath, "So one day, I impulsively kissed Hiccup in front of the whole village, including his father. I knew it was stupid, because Berk is strict on their relations before marriage beliefs, especially with some like Hiccup who could ruin the tribe if he produced a child out of wedlock."

Astrid plopped down on the ground and sighed, "But, I couldn't help myself. I was fifteen. I though love him, I knew he had a crush on me, and I wanted everyone, especially his father to see it, so I'd never have to worry about losing him again, especially not to another girl."

Ruffnut laughed, opening her eyes, "Oh, I remember that. Man, did you bring shame on yourself for that. For a whole week whenever my mom pointed out something I did wrong, I cited that incident – Yeah sure Tuff and I blew up half the house, but at least I didn't shame the family by making out with the chief's son in the middle of the village."

"It was a risk," Astrid's voice remained steady. "But I knew if Stoic saw how crazy we were for each other, or could be, he let us be together. And my reputation was ruined for a while, but Hiccup never showed interest for anyone else, so Stoic never tried to marry him out. I'd do it again. Because he's not just mine, he's my other half."

"Did you ever tell your sister that's how you felt about him?"

"I would have, but that day, I came home, still high from the kiss, I found Ingrid sitting my room on my bed. She stood up and pushed me then told me I'd never marry. Especially not Hiccup. Because loose, aggressive girls like me never became chief's wives—they became village whores."

"Whoa." Heather whispered.

Ruffnut stayed quiet, but looked at Astrid with more sympathy than she'd ever shown.

"And it ended like that?" Heather asked.

"No. I rushed her and almost tore half her hair out. We had an epic sibling battle. Both parents pulled us apart. I should have talked to her when we calmed down, but we never calmed down. And Hiccup and I grew closer, she and I became more distant. Eventually Hiccup convinced me to move to the Edge, and while I was gone, she got engaged to Gunnar. Then all I heard was how rich and successful he was, how he came to Berk and showered her with jewels and flowers and romance."

"Why didn't you try to make up once she moved on?"

Astrid sighed, "Maybe then, I was jealous of her. Sure, I had Hiccup, but he put off proposing for so long. And while I never second guessed us, I sometimes worried Hiccup did and I started to think maybe she was right, maybe he didn't want me and I'd end up the way my sister said."

"Hold on. Go back," Ruffnut sat up. "Gunnar romantically spoiled her? We're talking about the guy who she looks afraid of, who has the slave girl entourage?"

Astrid shrugged, "She supports him and seems to think his slave thing is OK, so maybe all the gifts and servants to care for her, made her smitten. Maybe he's sweet when their alone."

Heather and Ruffnut exchanged looks. "I don't know," Heather wondered. "She's still a Hofferson. I find it so odd she seemed so meek and willing to go along with her husband's values."

Heather put her hand on Astrid's shoulder, "Sometimes we look at our siblings and it's easy to feel jealous because they are so much like us and sometimes have things we think we could have had if fate just twisted the right way. When Dagur and I re-united I still felt resentment because he knew our parents better. He got a piece of my life I won't ever have. When he talked about them I had to live vicariously through him, but I resents him for having those things. However, I realized it wasn't his fault and once I let go of those feelings we became happy."

Astrid got up and brushed herself off. Ruffnut also got up then went over putting her hand on her shoulder. "Look, Astrid, have you ever thought might affect your relationship with other women?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, any girl who you see as competition you can't seem to get along with. Take Heather, once you knew she was into Fishlegs, not Hiccup you guys became friends. And I know you, you want to be friends with other girls, including your sister. I have siblings. Sure they're a pain, but you have shared memories and shared family – why wouldn't you want that closeness."

"I get along with other girls." Astrid protested, flinching away from Ruff's hand.

"OK, why didn't you and I hang out more, before Hiccup made your relationship official?"

"That bothered you? We were together in a group all the time."

"A group with guys, where we never talked. For years, Astrid, anytime I stood next to Hiccup, you'd jump between us, if you saw us talking alone you'd butt into the conversation. I keep Tuffnut with me when I talk to Hiccup because I feared your retaliation."

"That's-"

Heather stepped closer, "Astrid, she has a point. There's other girls in Berk and you're not friends with any of them."

Astrid walked away from the other girls to retrieve the ax that missed its target, "I don't need to be friendly with all the women of Berk. That's not my job, my job is to help Hiccup be chief."

She yanked the ax from the wall, "As for my sister, I stopped caring. After the wedding, she'll be gone and I'll only have to hear about her glorious existence from my mother."

 **000**

 **Home Sweet Home**

Hiccup felt the difference between the frigid air outside and the warm air of his house when he and Toothless stepped into their wooden home.

Inside the floor had been swept, every surface cleaned, and all his books organized on shelves. Hiccup was not sloppy or neat, just in-between enough that his environment looked acceptable. However, now it looked immaculate.

Brie stood from the table as he entered, keeping a cautious eye on Toothless as he plodded to his spot next to the fire.

Hiccup felt more uncomfortable not talking, so he made small talk, "Did you go out today? Maybe to the Hall for lunch?"

She sat in another chair, the one farthest from Toothless, "I went. I saw Ms. Hofferson and was going to see if she needed help, but she looked angry, so I stayed away."

Hiccup laughed, "Ms. Hofferson. You mean, my Financé, Astrid?"

Brie nodded.

"Yeah, probably better you stayed away. But, you should come to the Hall for dinner." He started upstairs.

"I put clean clothes out for you," she called up.

It was odd to have someone do those things for him, nice though. When Hiccup was a boy, Stoic often left before he woke and came home after he fell asleep. He'd spent most of his life taking care of himself. Maybe he'd figure out a way to get out of debt after the wedding and he could pay Brie enough to get started, till she was old enough to get married. And she could help Astrid, who was not neat, or good at household chores, or cooking, and like children OK, but didn't always have motherly tendencies. And, maybe, Hiccup told himself, he should stop thinking about all that.

He changed and returned down stairs where hot tea waited for him on the table.

"You looked cold." She smiled.

He took a sip, spitting some back as he burnt his tongue.

"I'm sorry, is it too hot? I can get you cold water."

"No, its fine, I never get hot food or drinks. I arrive it to the hall at the end of meals because I'm so busy."

"Of course, you are. I can tell you're important. And people need you."

He sighed, "Yeah, they'd probably do OK without me…or at least better with my dad."

"I'm sure no one thinks that."

"Hard to tell. Some days I feel like I'm barely holding the place together. And, I know not everyone wants to follow me, I worry about mutiny. My dad, was strong and supportive, I'm more of the guy who comes up with the plans to make like easier, like, let's work with dragons, not fight dragons, and that works. But if someone needs me to negotiate with enemies or solve a conflict, I can't always…"

He sighed and stood next to the fire.

"You're probably better than you think." The whole time he talked she sat forward in her seat, absorbing all he said. He tried hard not to look back at her for too long, but her eyes, they were so blue, so inviting, and just like Astrid's.

"How did you get here?" He asked.

"You saw me arrive - on a boat."

"No- I mean, how did you get into this mess where you ended up a slave and have to stick it out with Astrid and I, until Gunnar and the rest of the guest leave and I can set you free?"

"Oh," she looked sad.

"If it's a painful story, you don't have to tell me, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Gunnar and his people," She looked down at her delicate hands as she spoke, "they came to my village. And my people, we were few numbers. And small in size, not huge and bulky like Vikings."

"If it makes you feel better, I wasn't a big Viking for about 90 percent of my life."

"Well these Vikings were bigger than anyone we'd ever seen before. They came wearing Iron, something my people only used for farm equipment. Our whole town was at church that day. It was my wedding. And Gunnar's people came in and slaughtered everyone, except a few of the girls, who I've not seen since."

"I'm sorry." Hiccup said.

She looked down at the floor, "My husband to be, I barely knew him - arranged marriage. But, I could have loved him…built a simple life. And he didn't deserve to be gutted on the altar of God by Gunnar."

"Was he young too?"

"I was 17 at the time. I'll be 19 soon - maybe, I don't know, not anymore…" She got out of her chair and went to the fire, still wary of the dragon in the room.

19? She had a more petite frame than Astrid, he though her a child when he first saw her, but really, they were close in age, even though she looked so young. She was still young. And he was young. The world was cruel even to the young, handing out punishments they couldn't have earned yet. What was her crime? How could a girl about to be married deserve to lose everyone and everything? He could understand his own punishment - losing his father, maybe the gods showing him he was foolish, his pride poisoning what he did not value. But, this girl did nothing. How could she? Such was the cruelty of men like Gunnar or Drago, storms that broke all in their paths.

Hiccup watched the fire, "Gunnar, he's not right in the head, as children he taunted me in ways crueler than the other children. He threatened to hurt me in horrible ways, telling me things he did to animals. He took my food at meals so that I didn't eat for his entire visits – that's probably why I was so small for so long. I remember he got in trouble for setting a sheep on fire. The poor thing was fine, but when my dad asked him why he did it he said, 'to see what would happen.' His own father just laughed, but no one else did. He wasn't here much, but when he was, no one forgot it."

"I've seen him, there is no reason for or end to his cruelty." Tears painted her perfect face.

Hiccup came closer to her and took her hands. "He won't hurt you anymore."

She smiled, starting to lean toward him making the air around him fill warm. He felt a lighting in his head and everything but that moment fell away. Her scent, smoke and lavender, tickled his nose. The logical part of his brain tried to scream at him, futilely pushing at instinct.

A knock at the door snapped him into reality and made him jump back. He shook his head, wondering what had possessed him to falter. But nothing happened. He did not falter – but, why did he feel wrong?

He went to the door, opening it to reveal Astrid standing there in her blue dress, golden hair cascading over her shoulders. Without thinking he pulled her close and gave her a long slow kiss. This. This was what he wanted. All the stress from the day, the wedding, the guests, money, Berk - it was wearing on him.

"Meeting time?" He asked.

He saw Valka and Gobber standing behind her. Smart. They made sure she had escorts.

She replied, "Yes. And no kiss will convince me to…" Hiccup looked back at Brie standing by the fire, unable to make eye contact "…stay…Is something wrong?"

Hiccup sighed, "I feel all out of sorts today. Tired. I've got a lot on my mind."

 **000**

 **The Slave's Dilemma**

Brie watched them go, a sense of guilt and anxiety crawling in her stomach like mice. She got closer to him this time - closer to her assigned goal.

She followed Gunnar's instructions. Before being taken by Gunnar, she had little to no experience with men. He said that would make it easier for her to learn what he had to teach, because seducing the Chief of Berk would be different from other men – probably harder, but not impossible.

"All men have weaknesses," he told her as his fingers tightly wrapped around the sides of her face. "Their great strength could be the greatest flaw."

Gunnar went on to explain, Hiccup Haddock had to play the hero. His experiences with dragons and parental mentors formed ideals that grounded him to his people and noble actions, but made him arrogant in his morals. So arrogant, he projected them onto the world around him. He never thought a dragon would kill, or other men didn't hunger for peace. And, he would never think an unfortunate slave girl would want to break up the relationships that a cornerstoned his leadership.

The boy who tamed dragons to win the girl - that layer of the legend, was where Gunnar chose to hit. Sure, riding dragons, was thrilling to hear about, but hearing of a love that could console the man who tamed the beast – that made him a man. A man with flaws. The stories told of a shield maiden who rode her own dragon behind him, but Ingrid gave him the truth – Hiccup consulted with Astrid for every decision and partnered with her in every aspect of his life. Berk needed him, he needed her, destroy them and the whole stack falls - sending Berk, the strongest Viking tribe, into chaos, then paving the way for Gunnar to build a Viking empire on the backs of slaves and the defeated.

Brie sat in the chair next to the fire wrapping her arms around herself, trying to forget how Gunnar handled her with his gruff hands, how his mouth tasted of decaying teeth and heavy drink. He stopped himself from violating her in a way she would be "less valuable". But forced her to learn how to fulfill the needs of a man like Chief Haddock. Lighter touches, innocent looks, kind words, and finished with a sad life story to appeal to his sense of protectiveness. Then, finally, fulfill any wants Astrid left empty.

When he finished teaching her, Gunnar told her to be grateful. Good men would pour their lives out to save a girl like her. After Hiccup, her skills would make her a high valued girl, someone who didn't just live on the streets or work in a tavern to fill a need, she would be someone men would love for more than just a night. If she did as he instructed, he'd letter he be that. And he'd give her back the one thing she had left in the world. The only thing she could care about.

It tore Brie up that Gunner forced her onto a path to slowly destroy a good man. Average men, he struck down and killed quickly, but when he saw something good-something not rotten like himself, he had to dissect it, slowly see how it worked. Maybe to understand why he wasn't like that, maybe to see what good part was missing in him, maybe to feel better that it wasn't there. Or maybe to learn how to better demolish what he'd never be.

 **000**

 **Thanks to all those who favored, followed, and left a review!**

 **Good news– this story now has a more complete outline and many of the later scenes are mostly written – this means, as long as nothing big and bad happens to me, this story will not be abandon and will be completed - someday (not necessary any day soon). The bad news is, some of the chapters that are coming up next are only outlined. Don't fret, I still plan on updating every Friday.**

 **I do have another story that compliments this one and I will be posting it soon, it is a sort of prequel, but both stories stand on their own. And it hasn't taken time away from this story, it's actually helped me to work out some other ideas and give me a break.**

 **Till next time, I hope someone out there is enjoying this story! Thanks for reading:)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Day 2 - Meetings & Reunions

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favored.** **You guys are the best.**

 **Meeting with the Other Chiefs**

In the late afternoon, before dinner, Hiccup and Berk's council had scheduled meetings with the visiting chiefs. Even if his father had been good at these kinds of things, Stoick hated this sort of politics as much as his son. Being too willing to compromise made a chief look weak, but not keeping people happy made allies into enemies – a hard line to walk.

Hiccup needed it though, he wasted valuable time that morning babysitting Gunnar, when he should have been socializing and firming up alliances.

"Where's Fishlegs?" Hiccup askes as the council gathered.

"Working on the project we discussed earlier." Valka replied.

"Of course," Hiccup mumbled, another way Gunnar wasted resources.

Astrid gave him a curious look, but he shook his head, dismissing her curiosity, "Let's start. Snotlout, your father will teach you his role. You will announce visitors and what they want."

"Sure." Snotlout still looked like death, but Hiccup wanted him to rise to the challenge, and hopefully straighten up, and pace himself for the rest of the week. From the nudge Spitelout gave his son and Ruffnut's side glance, he knew others felt the same.

Spitlout pushed the first paper to Snotlout to read before he made the announcement, "First, we have our closest neighbors to the north - Hamish Erickson the Golden and his son Reed Erickson of the Rus Tribe. They wish to renew (and maybe increase) our trade agreements. For a wedding gift they brought mead, furs, sheep, and a basket of kittens for Astrid."

Astrid told them, "I gave the kittens out to some children, but kept a little black for Stormfly. It cuddled with her last night."

Hiccup made eye contact with her, with a look that suggested he wanted to be cuddle, but quickly turned back to business before others noticed, "I see no problem with continuing trade. Let them in."

The Rus father and son entered. Both had long golden hair and stood as tall as Hiccup, but Hamish was thick and flabby, while his son was taunt and young. The pair had the same long pointed noses and thick foreheads, with smaller deep-set eyes, common in nomadic people from the far north as it protected them from snow blindness.

Hiccup stood to greet them, "Thank you for the practical gifts. We'll put it all to good use. Especially the mead tonight. And the mice have been a bit worse this year, so the cats will be helpful."

"Good to know, they're a good traditional gift for brides, we didn't know if they'd be practical, we thought maybe some dragons ate mice. Or maybe even ate cats" Hamish stated.

"Ours only eat fish, but maybe there are some out there that eat mice and cats. If so, I've not found them." Valka said.

Gobber gave Hiccup a look signaling the conversation should move along. "You want to continue trading? I'm more than happy to do that."

"Could we increase it?" Hamish asked.

Hiccup sat and gestured for them to do the same. "I don't see why not. I'll have my man, Eret, work the details out with you, he oversees our trade."

"The tattooed sailor?" Reed asked. "Seems pleasant."

"Good, he'll be the one making sure everything goes back and forth OK. I'll even have him go with the next few shipments to personally oversee it."

"Won't his wife miss him?" Reed asked.

Astrid and Hiccup exchanged glances.

"He's too busy to marry," Hiccup dismissed, noticing a grin twinge on Reed's face. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Hamish answered, "Chief, you know, we really appreciated what you did with the dragons those years ago. We have no use for them ourselves, but they did cause quite a bit of damage before you took out the Red Death. So, for that, I respect you and won't take arms up against dragons, as long as they don't threaten our livelihood," The old man shifted in his seat. "You're young, and your father's not here to help you, some might take advantage of that."

Hiccup leaned forward in his chair, "That would be unwise."

"Oh yes, I see the Night Fury sleeping behind your chair. Like I said, I respect you. That's why I though it right to tell you, although I won't harm dragons, I can't say the same for people."

Hiccup resisted the urge to look at his council, keeping his eyes locked on Hamish's gray ones. He had to make it clear he ruled Berk, and relied on no one else.

Hamish had to shift his gaze away, "I know from your reaction last night that you don't want slaves here, but you have to understand – without the threat of dragons our population exploded. People live longer and feel certain about the future, which makes them comfortable having more children. Now, we've too many folks, and most are young, thus we've not enough to keep up with the work, and well, more babies, means we've got some mothers dying in child birth.

Hiccup noticed Hamish squirm as he continued, "We'd like more women added to our stock. Chief Gunnar approached me and made mention he'd be willing to advise us on how the slaving's done and he can bring us inventory."

Astrid spoke up, voice dripping with disgust, "If I understand correctly - you want our permission to enslave people? And to force women to bear your children? Are you serious?"

Hiccup looked at Astrid, gods how he loved her. While her honest words might have sounded callous, they called out Hamish's intentions and opened to door for him sooth the situation in a way which protected Berk's values, but kept the peace. Did she do it on purpose, or was it just serendipity? It didn't matter, it just reaffirmed her indispensable importance.

He spoke, "Chief Erickson, you want my blessing, so you don't have to feel guilty about doing something abhorred. You think that because I've become powerful, my support will condone your poor ethics."

The old chief stuttered to come up with a response, but Hiccup filled the silence, "Sir, I can't approve what you do with your people. I don't agree with it. But, I can't stop it. I can ask you to reconsider, as the good man I know you are, but please don't give into such atrocities."

"We should think about harder about this," Reed told his father.

Hiccup realized they disagreed. He made eye contact with the younger Erickson and exchanged nods. He made a mental note to have Eret try to talk to Reed when he went to oversee trade with the Rus. If he could keep good relations and keep the Reed, the Rus heir, convinced slavery was a bad, maybe he could stop them from taking that path.

Hiccup made comfortable small talk to keep things amicable before the pair left.

After that Hiccup met with three more leaders. The others wanted similar things - show respects, renew alliances, and continue trade. One had a dragon issue that Hiccup decided Valka and the twins could handle. He keeping the twins busy to keep them from destroying things was always on his mind.

But the issue of slavery kept resurfacing. The more people mentioned it, and its advantages, it became clear to Hiccup Gunnar had planted the seed in the mind of the other leaders. But the big question on Hiccup's mind – was Gunnar doing this to get at him, or was he just that into slavery? Maybe Brie was a part of a lager plan - make Hiccup appear to accept it and get others to think about it. Then, Gunnar would bring up the value of slaves, and get other chiefs to trade with him, making him richer and stronger. And if he could get others to start to follow his ideals, was there a greater threat of them seeing him as a stronger leader and ally? One that they would turn to instead of Hiccup? And even someone they would align with if Gunnar went against Hiccup.

000

 **A Not So Boar-ing Dinner**

Hiccup started drinking as soon as he arrived at the hall for dinner. He still joked with guests and gossiped with his people, but in between conversations he rubbed his forehead and took longer swigs from his mug. He always tried to abstain from drinking more than he should, trying to keep control and set a good example, but tonight he just needed something to wash away the stress and myriad of worries clogging his mind.

Before the kitchen staff put out dinner, Dagur and Heather called together the original group of dragon ridders.

"I want to make a toast to all of us who stuck through it at Dragon's Edge," Heather announced. "And even though he wasn't there, Eret, you're included in this."

"He fits in so well, sometimes it seems like he was," Astrid joked as she bumped his shoulder.

Eret nudged back, giving her a friendly wink.

"Hey, get your own partner." Hiccup put his arm over Astrid, who leaned into his chest. Eret winked at Hiccup, who ignored him.

"Moving on…" Dagur pulled a dark bottle from behind his back. "This is Bezeker Akevitt, if it doesn't make you go blind, it will give you one Hel of a night."

"Nice," said the twins in unison.

"Everyone, hold out your glasses you only need a shot, AKA one really big sip for those who don't do real drinking."

"That's no one in this group." Snotlout bragged.

"Not what I heard," Astrid teased.

"Ladies, please. I expect you both to represent tonight," Dagur tipped a healthy swig of the amber liquid into everyone's mug. "Now we toast, close our eyes, choke it down in one gulp, slam it down, then open your eyes, and make sure you still have your sight."

Hiccup, already starting to feel the effects of the evening's drinks, grabbed his drink first. "A toast to the good times we had."

"And those to come," added Astrid.

"The partying," Ruffnut raised her glass.

"Making enemies friends," said Dagur.

"Reconnecting with friends," Heather looked at Fishlegs.

"I'll second that one," he replied.

"Ugh- to all you love birds getting a room," Snotlout rolled his eyes.

"To punch and puke, I forgot how much we loved that game," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup shook his head, "What? No. No one liked-"

"And with that – let's drink!" Astrid pushed her mug into the middle of the group.

Everyone else followed, by clinking mugs and saying "Skol!"

They all closed their eyes, threw back their drinks. Some chokes and sounds of disgust could be heard before mugs slammed on the table.

"Open your eyes!" Dagur ordered.

"Gross!" Ruffnut stuck out her tongue. "Hey, Astrid, you wimped out. Your drink is still there."

Astrid looked down, "I drank it!" She protested. "I did!"

"You lie! It's full!"

"I swear, it tasted like fire and ice at the same time."

"And it had a hint of caraway?" Ruffnut mocked "That's how everyone describes Akevitt."

"Maybe it's the blindness thing," Tuffnut interjected. Dramatically adding, "Me thinks, Astrid might have some post trauma stress from that one time she lost her sight. The risk that such a powerful drink might return her to that state might be too much for the poor girl."

"Ah, brother, a stoot observation." Ruffnut raised her cup.

"But what is 'a stoot' and how does it observe so well?"

Astrid looked around. She knew she drank it, the powerful drink still sizzled in her throat.

"Ugh" Hiccup took her cup and split the shot between her mug and his. "Try to solve problems, guys." His patience was done for the night.

"Whoa pace yourself, brother," Dagur warned. "Drinking too much of this causes people to release emotions they've been keeping in check."

"Whatever," Hiccup shrugged. He returned Astrid's mug then clinked it, "Skol!"

Still confused and aware Hiccup's coordination had started to fade, Astrid shut her eyes and again let the cold strong liquid burn her throat.

Hiccup slammed his mug down first. Astrid opened her eyes to see his attention wandering, "Looks like dinner is coming out. Let's go eat."

The drinks seemed to flow faster that night. Normally Hiccup's slurred words at his dinner speech would worry Astrid, but the collective lack of sobriety in the room kept most folks from noticing.

When he sat down to dinner and dove into his mea, as though it were his last, Astrid reached a delicate hand over and touched his arm, "Are you OK?"

He pulled it back, "I already told you I'm tired. Lay off." He took another deep drink, finishing it. "I need another drink. I'll get you another too."

She opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it, not wanting to contradict him when he seemed so distant. She watched him walk over to the keg, stopping to talk to Dagur and Tuffnut. Tuffnut's music from the night before had lured a giggling buxom girl under each arm, while Dagur had three girls captivated by the crutch which relieved his sprained ankle.

Hiccup talked to them for a few moments, saying something funny that made the girls laugh. One of Tuff's chesty new friends put her arm on his shoulder, while one of Dagur's girls filled Hiccup's mugs before handing them back with a wink.

Astrid tried to make out their conversation, while Hiccup said something else that made them roll with laughter. Tuff's girl, who touched his shoulder leaned closer, whispering something in his ear, he blushed and nodded his head in response, before taking the drinks and returning to Astrid.

Astrid watched him put their drinks down and sit, "Drink for m'lady."

"What were you doing?"

"Getting us drinks, hence, the drinks I just came back with."

"You know what I mean. Those girls – what did you say to them? Who are they?"

Hiccup looked back to Tuffnut and Dagur, giving a friendly wave back at them, "Those girls? You mean Tuffnut and Dagur, they're not girls."

"You know what I mean, the girls with them. You spoke to them and I want to know what was said," Her voice started to get louder.

He took her hand and kissed it, "Nothing a classy maiden like you should concern yourself with."

"I am going to concern myself with it," she yanked her hand away.

He leaned over to her, the sharp smell of alcohol invading her space as he whispered, "Astrid, people are watching. We'll talk later."

She recalled the things Ingrid said and felt anger rising from her chest, her fingers gripped the smooth wood of her armrests, "I will not be placated like some dragon you train and keep in a stall. I'll run you through with my ax if you don't tell me."

He moved away from her and finished his drink in a few gulps, slamming the mug down. When he finally spoke to her, he kept his voice controlled and cold, "There it is. You can't just leave it alone, Astrid. And why be violent? We're going to be married. I don't care how Viking you are - why would you say that to me? I would have told you another time, but not now. That girl said something inappropriate, about Tuffnut, not me, and it's not the sort of filthy stuff I want to say to my fiancé at dinner. So, lay off."

He rose, to anyone who didn't know him well it would have seemed normal, calm. But, Astrid knew, she stoked his anger and he the only way he could deal with something that upset him was to give him space. Maybe he'd think about it and calm down, but she worried he might not. What if this time was different? He was changing. Just like Ingrid warned.

 **000  
**

 **Since posting this I've gotten some worried reviews about cheating. POSSIBLE SPOILER: Even though it seems we are going down that path. There will be absolutely NO cheating in this story. I understand that the idea of anyone cheating is very upsetting. I ask that rather than posting an angry message, although you have every right to, you recognize that this is a long story and you must allow time for things to work themselves out. More on the thoughts of the characters and how why they are at this point in there lives will be explained. If I just dumped long spoilers and explanations, it really wouldn't be story telling, it would be pouring out ideas. I could write a story where everyone is perfect and nothing happens, and I might do that someday, but sometimes conflicts need to arise to move things forward. In the end those conflicts will work out. Additionally anyone worried about Hiccup's drinking, you also have to trust that will work out and lessons will be learned. Remember: If you stopped watching HTTYD after Stoick chained up Toothless, you would have missed seeing Hiccup become a hero and getting that kiss from Astrid in the end.**

 **If anyone would like to ask me about specific choices I made, or where the story might go, please feel free to calmly PM me. I understand women in Viking culture. More about why Astrid's sister and her clan's thinking will be explained later as well. I took many liberties with Viking history, but would be happy to talk about why I took those liberties.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Day 2- A Tuff Song to Hear

**As always, I own nothing.**

 **I have used the text itself to response to some reviews. Whatever I don't address will be explained in a note at the end.**

A Tuff Song to Hear

Hiccup wandered to the table where his dragon riders ate. Snotlout kept laughing at everything Ruffnut said and paid her over the top compliments, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

Eret and Reed Erickson sat at the table with them, the two men finding amusement in Snotlout's extreme efforts. Tuffnut and his new female companions sat near the men, absorbed in their own conversations.

Hiccup maneuvered his way between Snotlout and Ruff, thinking Snotlout probably suffered enough humiliation for the night and Ruffnut wanted space. The two of them had grown closer in the past few months, Hiccup and Astrid even suspected they might be secretly dating, but for some reason Ruffnut suddenly cooled toward him. Astrid brought it up once, but Hiccup said he wanted to see it play out before getting involved. With his rise to chief, they had other things to worry about.

"Tuffnut do you have any more songs? Maybe something not about my underwear fetish?" Hiccup said.

"Chief, first, happy your coming to terms with it-"

"I don't have a-"

"Second, I thought you'd never ask. I actually came up with something today. About today actually-"

"Oh great," Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And Ruffnut has been learning the fiddle, so I have another song we've both been working on that we'll perform."

Snotlout leaned behind Hiccup to look at Ruffnut, "Beautiful. Talented. More reasons we should be together."

Tuffnut replied, "Well, I am all these things, but I'm even less into you than my twin."

Everyone at the table laughed. And Snotlout shot him a _I-wasn't-talking-to-you_ look.

"Tuffnut, ease up and go entertain the people, it's what I keep ya around for," Hiccup stood and yanked Snotlout with him, "You, come with me. We need a drink." He'd had so much himself, he'd forgotten his goal of getting everyone else to drink less.

"I don't want to drink more, I'm still sick from earlier," Snotlout whined.

"Nonsense, my dad always said the best cure for a hangover was drinking till you forgot about it." Although, Stoick had also told him to switch the kegs at parties out around 10PM. A little Haddock trick handed down for a few generations: when the party started, put kegs out filled with regular potency ale and mead, but after 10PM –when people had reached a steady drunken level – put out kegs that were water down. No one ever noticed, and only Alvar who was in charge if the drinks knew. And Hiccup knew, and as much as he needed a few drinks to unwind tonight, he knew this would hurt tomorrow. He had a few hangover in his life and preferred not to have too many more. He promised himself this would be the only one this week, especially since it seemed to upset Astrid – was that why she was mad?

As the two stumbled back to the kegs, Hiccup asked, "What's up with you and the twins? I though you and Ruffnut had a thing going. And you and Tuffnut falling out?"

"Hiccup, I'll never get women. She seemed interested, she even said we could maybe tell people were a couple. Then one day, she went off and called me immature and said 'grow up'."

"Yeah, Astrid just threatened me because some girl was fliting with Tuffnut and talked to me – is that strange?"

"Astrid threatening people – that's normal – threatening you, not really…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, so I walked off to let us cool down."

Snotlout looked at the ring of girls surrounding Dagur. "Do you think if Ruffnut thought someone else was into me – like if I could make her jealous - she'd turn around?"

"That's a bad idea…and if she's not interested in you anymore, which, it seems she isn't – you can't make her jealous. And you can't make her like you." He looked over at Astrid and wondered if she thought he was flirting and that upset her? He wanted her to be happy, if he knew what he did wrong an apology would quell her anger. Maybe the alcohol and stress were affecting him and he did something he missed? He kept himself in control, but his snippy attitude could have been toned down. And somehow, she seemed insecure lately. Normally she didn't care what other girls said, why tonight? And why did she even mention it? After all he had to talk to people and be charming, not his favorite duty as chief, but it came naturally. Maybe, she felt the stress too.

Hiccup looked back at Snotlout, "Maybe she is done and wants to move on. If you do, you can all go back to being friendly. And it will be one less thing I have to worry about."

Hiccup pulled him over to Dagur's group and made a point of getting Dagur to introduce the girls to Snotlout. The girl who had approached him before, kept touching his arm.

Hiccup looked back to where Astrid sat, she had moved away from her seat and stood in a corner with Heather and Fishlegs. He felt bad and he didn't know why she got upset. He tried to give her an apologetic sad look, which she missed.

He looked at the girls standing there with their tight dresses and overextended smiles, to him none of the girls in the room compared to Astrid. Not Brie, who could be her twin. Not Ingrid, who almost was her twin. And certainly not the loose girl who kept brushing against him and probably saw him as interchangeable with any other guy there.

He thought about Brie again for a moment – did he almost slip up earlier? Had she been hitting on him? No. He told himself he had been exhausted and Gunnar's comments about his dad, unnerved him and rubbed at his guilt more than he realized. Brie looked like Astrid, she was a poor substitute for a split second that would have never gone further, and fate must have known this, because when he needed her most, Astrid appeared– pulling him from dispair. Besides, he figured, Brie had to be terrified of her, such a timid girl would never risk the wrath of a force like Ms. Astrid Hofferson.

He switched places with Snotlout, pushing him closer to the flirtatious girl who kept pushing her chest forward. Hiccup told the girl about Snotlout, his cousin, a productive advisor on Berk's council, and a Dragon rider on a Monstrous Nightmare. Her attention switched, especially when Snoltout started complimenting everything about her.

 **000**

Tuffnut stood in the center of the room and stoked the audience with a funny song about losing his boots that day to a wily boar, who would now roam the forests and forever be known as the Booted Boar of Berk. It was a cute song, with only subtle references to Punch and Puke, with a refrain that got the audience involved and everyone laughed.

When Tuff finished, Hiccup decided he should seek Astrid and talk to her.

As he moved from the group, Ruffnut joined her brother in the center and they silenced the crowd "I want to be serious for a moment," Tuffnut announced.

The crowed mumbled with skepticism.

"Trust me, I'm the most surprised by this. Anyhow, I wrote this song a while ago, when we all lost someone dear to us. My sister, Ruffnut, here is going to help me out. I don't say this often, but I don't know what I would do without her - I'd probably take her clothes that fit me and double my wardrobe. Not her underwear though, that's only a Hiccup thing –"

People laughed and Hiccup grabbed a rib bone off a plate and threw it at him.

Tuffnut dodged it, saying, "We love you, Chief. This song is for you. And Stoick. I know he's watching from Valhalla, right now. But this is where he wants to be. To see his son, our friend, a brave leader, and someone who went beyond all our expectations, except his, because he always knew what you could be."

Hiccup swallowed hard. He felt a stabbing in the empty place in his chest where his heart should be. He didn't expect this. He expected people to mumble regrets, pat him on the back, and act like everything was fine. Tuff's bringing it up before everyone, acknowledging it when he wasn't prepared and had too much stress and alcohol - it tore at him. However, it was about to get worse.

Ruff started with a sweet solo, she must have been practicing for longer than he thought because each note wept out like tear from the heart. Her singing voice had a surprisingly pleasant grainy tone, which gave the song a sense of life lived wisdom. Slowly, Tuffnut started adding notes on his guitar, also sad and long, finally with his rich voice he began to sing.

The song was a story of a boy and his father, two people alike in ideals, but different in executions, always wanting to do the right thing, but never able to agree, until the boy almost died in battle, but then the father sacrificed himself so his son could go on - to be a better man and fulfill his destiny. The song finished and teary-eyed crowd cheered.

However, Hiccup wasn't in the hall for the end of the song. He felt sadness well up inside him like the embers of a forge the moment it began. When, eyes shifted to the musicians, he slipped out the doors.

Words can form stories, build relationships, and change people's minds, but they can also crush a gentle soul.

He heard the whole song. All of it. Punishing him. Making him feel the pain he kept to himself. Crashing on him like waves on rocks. Outside from the eyes of Berk, he sobbed, hidden in the shadows, back braced against the outside wall, silent uncontrolled sobs shaking his whole body as tears burned his eyes. He stayed there, until the song was over. Until the crowd finished their applause. Until Toothless found him, forcing him to hid the tears and spare the dragon's feelings. Until he could contain himself enough to walk away.

000

 **There was some negative response to previous chapters and I hope that some changes I made to this chapter address those. Some issues will be solved later. A good story doesn't dump the whole plot and its solutions at once. Remember, HTTYD did not start out with Hiccup and Toothless as friends with everyone loving them, they went through a lot to get there.**

 **Thanks Balthazar – 1066. You get me and this story! Yes, it is all about the difficulties of the roles these people have to play. I've always wanted to do a story that embraces the struggles people have when changing places in life – I think the hardest times people face can be when they get out of school and hit the real world, High School is hard socially, but outside things get hard emotionally, financially, and mentally – but I've seen people get through that and I wanted to show that and the successful outcomes.**

 **ShipMistress – Thank you. As you know, I admire your work. I suggest folks who are looking for something more upbeat read your story "I Should Go". Thanks for your confidence in me, I hope I live up to it.**

 **I want to answer the comments and explain the issues that upset people, this is not an angry rant. For those who get the story, skip this and wait for the next chapter. It is my effort to logically engage people who might be angry and explain my motives. There are some spoilers below:**

 **-Hiccup does NOT cheat, nor will he ever in this story, this is all above. You might have thought I was going in that direction because, if you didn't there'd be no suspense. It is in Astrid's head because she is insecure about changing her role in life and she hasn't talked it over with Hiccup. If they talk, they will feel better – they will have to talk.**

 **-No one in Berk is watching Brie with Hiccup, because they know he won't cheat. Only Astrid worries about this because Gunnar told her sister to mess with her head. Hiccup also knows he won't cheat (see above)**

 **-Astrid does not know about Gunnar's abuse towards Ingrid yet because Hiccup has not had a chance to tell her (he has been super busy, and that's not a 'By the way, Honey, real quick…' type of conversation), they have no time to talk, and that is one of the thing that is causing them problems. Also, he doesn't want to stress her out. She'll find out soon.**

 **Hiccup's drunkenness is addressed above, this is a onetime thing in this story, he'll drink again, but pace himself and won't get drunk.**

 **Equality of women in Viking society and slavery are issues that will become more important as the story progresses. Not just because of Astrid, but there will be some cute scenes about Ruffnut and Heather that will catalyze changes and push other tribes to do the right thing. I bucked tradition to fit the story. I think you are missing the point – it's about how women need to come together and support each other when their lives change – that will happen, but they have to have a path to get there. (reminding me if anyone loves great films – A Path Appears – so good if you are interested in women's issues)**

 **Hiccup and Astrid will have a few arguments in this story, but they are strong and it's not about the fight, it's about coming back from it and building paths to solution together. The disagreements will define their relationship and set expectations of who they are to each other. They love each other very much and feel comfortable enough to argue and approach each other to work it out.**

 **Genre – I categorized as I did, because romance (love) and friendship is what is going to get everyone through problems. Hiccup needs Astrid and their friends need them and they need their friends. Yep, everyone else in this story is going to have issues, ones they can work through – together (adapting to new roles in life are hard and these characters are all changing). If you can't handle that, don't read. I can only pick 2 categories, maybe I'll change to drama, but tragedy would imply an unhappy ending. I already know how this ends, so it's not a tragedy. Spoiler alert - after all they will go through, every non-OC will get a happy ending. Also, there will be cute fun scenes to bring the story back up to a high.**

 **Not every story will go the way you want at every moment. You have every right to comment on things that bother you, but please do so in a considerate manner. Sometimes a word or a situation taken out of context or by itself can be misunderstood or might have been poorly written, and if I wrote things poorly and the things above were not clear - I apologize. This story can be a bit more cerebral and goes to dark places – the issue of slavery is dark and the Viking era was not a clean happy one and relationships and people grow stronger by being tested, so they have to have conflict.**

 **If I strayed from the usual characteristics of the characters, it is because they are in an extreme situation and will have to cope with what I gave them. They will get back to being more true to themselves.**

 **If you do review to please be respectful and constructive. If you don't like, stop reading or PM me for a summary to see if you can handle what's to come.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Questions from Dark Corners

**Apologies for the delay – computer issues, work commitments, continual tweaking of chapter, oh and my internet went down. Anyhow, this part and the next are very dark, but no violence. And after that, things will brighten up (for a little bit).**

 **000**

 **Questions from Dark Corners**

 **Brie's POV**

Brie sat at the back of the room with Gunnar's other girls - the only place she felt she could sit. There, the table offered enough darkness to hide her from Astrid, but gave her a decent view of Hiccup. She noticed the couple seemed less content than the previous night and she suspected Gunnar had a part in that, but beyond her role, his plans remained unknown to her.

None of the girls at the table spoke. Gunnar's girls only spoke to each other when he wanted them to. Otherwise, they stayed silent. Maybe they were nice once, but now they just gave cruel looks to Brie, envious she escaped their Hel.

Now, she waited in her own Hel. It pained her to have this sinful assignment. But, after meeting Gunnar, she learned some people have no choices. A tyrant could force people on paths their most ingrained moralities would never condone. She wondered why her God left her to him. Was God himself afraid to challenge this man? Perhaps her Lord saw what happened at the Church on the day Gunnar's people came to slaughter her's and he had less power than this mortal, so he abandon them. She certainly had not seen signs from her God since that day.

Brie listened to Tuffnut's first song, which reminded her of music from home - when people in her little town gathered to sing in church. She like that his funny songs made people smile, something rare in her world. Then he and his sister performed the song about Chief Haddock. She wondered how true it was and how much was embellished or symbolic. She became so entranced by the beautiful piece she almost missed Hiccup slinking out the door, holding himself together as he snuck into the darkness. When she saw his face, she knew the essence of it was true.

She rose to follow him, keeping to the shadows.

A cold hand grabbed her arm before she made it to the door.

"Are you making progress?" She recognized Gunnar's grip digging into her bicep and alcohol laced stench invading her space. He pulled her so close she could almost feel the strands of his beard on her face.

"I – I think so. I'll try something tonight," she swallowed.

Gunnar pulled her closer and further into the shadows. Even if she screamed, she knew people viewed her as worthless and no help would come. When Gunnar captured her, she screamed her throat raw and no one helped. Why would now be different?

"I know you have some strange moral hesitation, because you probably are starting to like him. Maybe the tales they tell and song they sing make you think he's a good man. But I tell you this – if you really want to help Chief Haddock, you'll seduce him. If you don't, I destroy all you have left, then I'll do far worse to him than blackmailing him for an affair. You know I will – you've seen the man I am."

 _How do you save a man by ruining a man?_ She wondered.

She never knew what 'far worse' was but she could tell there were many things Hiccup Haddock loved – probably everything and everyone in Berk meant something to him. And those things meant targets to Gunnar.

He released her, but she stayed in the shadows as she slipping along the old splintery walls of the hall then outside.

She saw Hiccup and waited for his tears to cease. She knew if she approached while he cried, he might feel embarrassed. She didn't need him to be that sort of weak. She needed him vulnerable enough to like her - for that he must be comfortable.

She Stood in the darkness and until she heard Hiccup pull himself together as the black dragon wandered out of the hall and trotted to him. He whispered to it and scratched its ears.

She called out and ask to walk back with them. As they walked, the dragon, stayed between them and supported Hiccup when he stumbled. Brie senses the animal's distrust.

She pretended she missed the sad song. She told him she left the hall after the funny one and got lost. After all, she explained, she came from a small village and a huge town like Berk confused a girl like her.

Hiccup laughed and pointed out landmarks. She smiled and hung on every word. He couldn't help himself. He had to be the hero, even in the smallest of ways. And he couldn't see how being so heroic put him in so much danger.

 **000**

 **Astrid's POV**

"I'm happy you guys have been able to keep in touch." She heard her gushy words fall out slurred. The effects of the alcohol started to seep deeper as Astrid stabilized against a table.

"Not sure what we would have done without Terror mail." Heather playfully leaned into Fishlegs.

"Heather, what are you long term intentions, with Fishlegs? You know Hiccup couldn't run Berk without him. Are you going to let us keep him, or steal him away?"

Fishlegs modestly protested, "Hiccup can take care of things better than he thinks he can. Besides, he just needs you, Astrid."

"Doesn't seem that way these days," she mumbled.

Fishlegs and Heather exchanged tense glances, "Give him a break, he's had to go non-stop since becoming chief and today he had to put up with that nut job – Gunnar." Fishlegs realized who he was talking to, "Who, I'm sure is a great brother-in-law."

"I wouldn't know." Astrid stated. Wanting to change the subject, she turned to Heather, "I'm not so drunk I missed you not answering my question." She pointed a swaying index finger at them. "Are there plans to move here?"

"I can't leave Dagur. I sort of hope he finds someone. If I left, he doesn't have anyone he feels he can trust quite the same."

Tuffnut trotted over to them, "Guys, have you seen Hiccup?"

"I saw him getting a drink before your song," Fishlegs said.

"Ruffnut says I might have upset him. Or he drank too much. I saw him laughing with some girls then I caught his eye during the song and he looked not so good."

"I'll look for him," Astrid said, walking toward the kegs. "He's my responsibility."

The room had become unbearably suffocating with the clattering of dishes and disjointed words from the crowd. Astrid wandered for a while, stopping to greet guest who put themselves in her way. She forced herself to wear smile and spew kind words to everyone in her path, but she wanted to shove people out of the way. She thanked Thor she still kept it together despite slipping sobriety. That Akevitt needed to be banned, she only had that and a few mugs of mead.

She made it to the kegs, where the drunkest Vikings stood around talking loudly and getting rough. She wandered to the darker corner of the room, behind the kegs.

"Looking for my cousin, sister?" Astrid spun around to find Gunnar. "I think he went home, maybe enjoying his wedding gifts."

Astrid back away.

"You're lucky, you're pretty," he commented as he followed her. "Not as pretty as your sister, nor as docile. Not sure how long my cousin will put up with that. All men have breaking points."

"Why would you say that? Hiccup loves me."

Gunnar passed behind her, cutting her off from the light of the hall and the crowd.

"You know, Astrid. I've found each person always has something they fear the most. You don't fear much - not death, not violence – no, you fear losing the man you love. Even if it's not through death."

She resisted the urge to back up, "Who told you that? Ingrid? She's been gone. She doesn't know me."

"I don't need your sister. I understand people. That's what you do to rule. You don't see Hiccup do it, because he only does half of it. He and I, we see where people are strong and we manipulate that. But Hiccup can't – won't see where people are weak. He's been praised so much, he can't even see where he is growing weak."

She maintained eye contacts and kept her face like stone, unwilling to let him see the truth she felt in his words.

"Hiccup doesn't manipulate people, he uses their strengths to find where they are useful and puts them in roles accordingly – like Eret, or Fishlegs, or his mother."

Gunnar shrugged, "OK, if you want to see that. Maybe he does manipulate weaknesses. Like he's manipulated your love for him to blind you to his faults and weaknesses."

"Look, Gunnar," Astrid got a sick feeling the more she interacted with him, "I don't really know you. Honestly, I thought you were some sort of prince charming when I first heard about you, but now that I'm seeing you up close and hear the strange ideas my sister could only get from you, I'm not sure I like you very much. Don't play games with me. Don't play game with Hiccup, and when this wedding is over you and my sister can go back to doing whatever you do and leave us out of it. You stay out of our way and we stay out of your's."

"Oh, Astrid, do you think I was just here for the wedding? I'm here to start something. Build somethings up. Tear some things down. I have a map for our future and I've laid out the paths to get there. And by 'our' I do mean Hiccup, you, Berk, and of course me. So, you be good to me. And your sister." He tilted his head in such a way the sparse light made his features look sharper. "I'll make you regret not being nice to her."

Astrid's inebriated mind tired of his strange threats. Why did Hiccup always seem to attract the attention of the craziest people? Did he emit a pheromone that attracted only the criminally insane? In any case, she wanted out of this threatening conversation.

She started to leave. He stepped closer. She feigned to the left and then cut right to move past him.

He called after her as she moved toward the crowd, "You know if someone tried to move on what was mine…I'd kill them. You should look for him at home and see if you can catch him in the act."

His words stabbed at her, making her chest feel like it had been sliced open. Why did she let him and this idea of Hiccup slipping away affect her so much? Could it be that maybe people started to realize what she saw long ago? There was no shortage at this party of girls who had higher statuses than her, daughters of chiefs, rich girls, maybe girls others would see as prettier. He never talked about it, but then again, when had she ever seen him with other girls in situations beyond her control? He and Stoick had gone to meet with these other chiefs in the past, but he never said much about it. Maybe he hadn't seen enough of the world to know this was what he wanted. She started to think about it and there was only one way her inebriated mind could think of to start keeping him.

She found her mother and lied about wanting to go to bed early. She passed Heather, asking her friend to cover for her and let her back in when she returned in the early morning, before anyone woke up.

She left, praying to Freya she wouldn't catch her husband-to-be in the middle of something that couldn't be undone and she could seduce him back.

 **000**

 **A/N:**

 **-First thanks to all those who reviewed, favored, and followed. You guys rock.**

 **I do realize this part is very dark. Remember, not every story will be happy all the time and sometimes people go through hard times to appreciate what they have. And sometimes those hard times cause them to question their beliefs. This story is not meant to push anyone in any particular religious direction, the part above just explores what people think when life is hard.**

 **SPOILER ALERT – I want to stick by what I said previously, Hiccup will NOT cheat. Note, Toothless is with him when he leaves and he keeps an eye on his friend - the story is as much about Hiccup being there for others as they are there for him.**

 **In response to the guest comment about thinking about cheating- thinking about it is NOT cheating in this case. Hiccup only wonders if he would have done it, then realizes he wouldn't. He realizes that isn't him in the previous chapter. I wrote the story, I know there won't be cheating, and it is not Hiccup's intent to be unfaithful – sometimes people get pushed to the edge and think about their limits, then ask if they would go there, to realize who they are and what they will/won't do. Hiccup is not a cheater in this story and he is put in a situation where he could cheat to show he is better than that and to contrast with Gunnar who does not value his wife or women.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Heathlegs

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. There was a comment that things were too dark, so here is a happy scene pushed up (and because I had time to work on it tonight). Also, some of the brighter parts are subtle right now as the story develops – for example the love and respect that people have for Hiccup and his reflections on how much he loves Astrid, despite her starting to feel insecure – are all pretty bright parts. Also, the male bonding is still only a subplot – Tuffnut, Dagur, and Snotlout's friendship with Hiccup has become very strong that has been hinted at, but will become more prominent.**

 **Also, someone I asked I update sooner, so here it is. If all goes well (fingers crossed for no more computer issues) I should be able to get the next very long chapter out sooner this time.**

 **Heathlegs**

Heather and Fishlegs wondered out of the Hall hand in hand, sharing the same spring in their step and goofy smiles as they bounced down the stairs.

"I'm happy you came, Heather, I've missed you. Letters just don't cut it."

"I don't know, your letters are amazing. I look forward to each one. And they make me feel like I'm here, not a sea away."

"I wish you were here." He stopped and pulled her back to him.

He stood on the steps so their height matched and kissed her.

He brushed her hair behind her ear as he pulled back, "Would you like to take a late-nigh stroll through the streets of Berk, dear maiden?"

"I'd love to."

"I used to give tours around the village, you know."

She giggled, "I didn't know – but I'm not surprised."

With dragons around to keep the fires lit, even the darkest night never blacked the serene village. All the alleys and nooks seemed inviting and festive. Children had cut the last flowers of the season and woven them into strands which festooned the houses and dragon perches.

During the dragon wars, Berk focused on rebuilding homes, but now that those houses had stood for years people spent more time working on the fine details - making carving more intricate, painting with vibrant colors, and even planting adorable gardens.

"It's bigger than I remember," Heather mused.

"Yeah, the population is growing. People who left because of dragon raids migrated back, folks live longer, and have more kids."

Heather looked away when he said the last part. They walked in silence as Fishlegs searched for something else to say. He deeply wanted everything to go right while Heather visited. He played these moments over and over in his mind – always trying to think of the perfect combination of words and actions that would make her drop her life at Berserker Island and stay here with him. Odin, it was rough, he almost gave up on her – he'd even had a short-lived crush on Ruffnut, but then Heather's letters started coming again, re-igniting the torch she lit his heart.

"I'm sure things are still nice on Berserker Island, I could come visit… maybe?"

Heather laughed, "No…I mean yes… I mean, you should visit, but no village I've visited is as nice a Berk. It's stable. Peaceful. Established. There is something special here. Besides you." She winked.

The conversation lulled again and he fumbled for more words, "Um…how do you like staying at the Hofferson's?"

"They are nice people. It's odd though, Hiccup and Astrid are usually so in sync, but her parents, they never talk to each other at the house, even though they go out together in public and seem fine. And, Astrid told me her mom sleeps in Ingrid's room when guests aren't there. They seem – sad."

She pulled him over to a few barrels that sat outside a storage house. "Anyhow, I'd rather talk about fun things, I don't get enough of that these days. Let's people watch."

"OK." He hoped up on the barrel next to her.

A mother and four little children walked by, they all had long blond hair and bounced around squealing. The set looked like quadruplets, despite their height variations.

"That's Mrs. Thorston and the youngest of the Thorston herd."

"There are more Thorstons?"

"Next to accidental dragon fires, Thorstons are statistically the second biggest threat to Berk's buildings."

Heather giggled as the family moved along, all the while, the mother nagging her unruly children.

"Look over there," Heather pointed.

"Is that Snotlout and a girl."

"I think it is, what do you think they are saying?"

"Oh – uh…" Fishlegs did his best Snoltout imitations, making his voice deeper, but slightly whiny, "Hey babe, I know you're into me. I ride a monstrous nightmare, its way better than a night fury."

"And I bet she is saying," Heather made her voice breathless and girly, "Oh, I'm more into gronkles. Who wouldn't want to ride on of those amazing beasts?"

"I'm an amazing beast. You can ride me."

Heather snorted she laughed so hard, "Oh gods, he would use a terrible line like that."

Snolout shook his head and the girl folded her arms, but nodded. They turned and walked away from each other.

"Guess the line didn't work." Heather shrugged.

A group of teenagers lead by Gustave stumbled out of the hall, their rowdy laughs echoing in the peaceful streets.

"Those guys should not be drunk," Fishlegs said as he hopped off his barrel.

Heather followed him.

He came up behind Gustave, the clear leader, who was telling the other boys, "OK, so you punch the other guy in the gut or between the legs and see who can take the most hits before puking."

"No!" Fishlegs commanded, causing Gustave to jump and the other boys to scatter.

"I know who you all are," He yelled, "Back. Here. Now."

They hung their heads and returned like embarrassed puppies. They lined up before Fishlegs and he walked down the line like their commander - like Astrid, when she spoke to her soldiers.

"One, you boys should not be drunk. Not sure how that happened. Two, there will be no puking, it's gross and no one wants to clean that up. Three, no punching. Save that for your combat classes. Four, I'm telling all your parents. Now go home. And think about what you've done."

The boys sauntered off and Heather took Fishleg's hand, "Wow, that's a side I've never seen from you."

"I teach those kids at the dragon academy. I have to keep them in line at all times."

"Oh, you're like some sort of dominant school teacher. I like it." She leaned into him.

"Oh, go on…" he giggled.

"I like that you're stable and know about history and the past. You love your home, your dragon, your friends, and your family. You're loyal, and you look tough, but you never hide your gentle side. You are all the things I want to be but can't because I've never had stability." Heather looked away from him, "I worries that I can't find a comfortable steady life with Dagur, but he won't ever be able to be on his own. Some of the Berserkers are odd and maybe a bad influence. He needs me."

Fishlegs looked down and drifted away from her, like a boat untethered from dock. She pulled him back by taking his face in her hands, "But, I need you. I want to be here. You are the path in life I want, but not the path I can take now."

He nodded, but still couldn't look at her, "Can I at least walk you home tonight?"

"Fishlegs, you can walk me home, to someone else's house tonight, but I promise, we'll work at it, and we'll find a way that someday we can walk each other home to our own house – if that is what you want?"

A smile spread across his face as he grabbed her and kissed her more joyously than ever, "Oh, Heather, yes. That's what I want. And we'll work for it. Even if we have to be apart for a while. I'll talk to Hiccup and Dagur, and we'll find a way. And maybe we'll have to cross and sea for a while, but if we keep working, I know that one day we'll be on the same side of that sea."

He took her hand again and they resumed the same bounce in their step and goofy smiles they had after leaving the hall. Suddenly the cold air of the night, had the comfortable chilly feeling, that briskness that made the lung feel clear and reminded the skin there was air around it. For those who lived in Berk for years, the cold stood against them, but it also reminded them to cherish anything warm and worthwhile, things like fleeting summer and warm friendships that kept people from falling apart, and love. Love that sewed up the wounds and salved the battered soul.

As they approached the Hofferson house Fishlegs pulled Heather into the shadows for one last deep kiss.

"I love you, Heather."

"And I love you."

They pressed their foreheads together as he held her for a moment.

But, something broke their attention. A movement in the shadows near the Hofferson's. Someone was trying to break in.


	12. Chapter 12 - Coming Back Around

**I own nothing.**

 **000**

 **Deeper Down this Path and Coming Back Around**

It was still well before the heavy drinkers stumbled home, but long after the early risers had burrowed into their beds. Astrid shook the handle of the front door. With no lights and no sounds from within, Hiccup's house – no, their house – looked dead inside. Astrid fumbled for the key hanging from her belt. She slipped it into the lock and felt the click of the bolt release.

In the middle of the room, she saw Brie freeze like a caught thief.

"Ms. Hofferson, I was coming to let you-"

"Where is he?"

Astrid glanced over the sheer white nightgown worn by the girl, which showed off her tempting feminine curves. She also noticed Hiccups chain mail on the table. How long had he been unaccounted for? It seemed less than a half hour. What could have happened? Her stomach felt like someone sliced her open to let everything inside fall out.

"I tried to help him to bed, but he refused and the dragon wouldn't let me upstairs," Brie explained. "He looked bad when he came home. Upset. Drunk."

Toothless sat guarding the stairs, and Astrid sensed the girl told the truth.

Her lungs fill with air, and she felt like she was finally regaining control.

Astrid scowled at the smaller girl.

"From now on, you stay out of his room. If something is wrong, get me."

"It's late-"

"I don't care. He is my responsibility. I would have come." She asked herself if she would have, then dismissed her own questions. Of course she would have.

"Get proper clothes on and go to the well for water. And don't dress like that in my house."

"I was getting laundry ready for to-"

"Water." Astrid pointed to the door, like she was commanding a dog.

Toothless watched everything unfold. Astrid gave him a thankful pat.

"You can sleep now, Toothless."

The dragon nodded before covering his head with a wing.

Astrid tiptoed upstairs, each step in the creaky old hut betraying her presence. She opened the door to Hiccups room, where he slept sprawled out, half naked - half covered by his sheets.

She sat next to him on the bed. In the moonlight, his toned muscles curved and flexed in all the right ways. She'd grown to love him for who he was on the inside long ago – his mind, his heart - but she didn't always appreciate how objectively beautiful he became on the outside. And now it seemed other people had started to notice. Since he became chief, it felt like he wasn't her's anymore; like everyone else had pieces of him. And now the thought that other girls could take him... What if Ingrid was right? What if she couldn't hold onto him forever?

She wouldn't let that happen. Tonight, she could make him her's, the way he'd been asking. Why wait the extra few days? It would put any other girl out of his mind and it would ease her own mind. She moved a few strands of auburn hair from his face. Beneath her fingertips, his skin felt cold. Never before had his skin felt so cold when she touched him. Nor had he ever complained about the cold. But tonight, he felt like stones in winter – like something had snuffed out the fire inside. She moved her hands down his back, feeling the movement of his muscles as he breathed in and out.

He slowly pulled his head from the pillow and his mind from sleep.

"Astrid, whater you doin 'ere?" He mumbled as he fell back down.

"I came to see you, babe."

He rolled unto his back. "M'k…nice." His eyes closed again, drifting back off.

Astrid loosened the ties on her dress as she stood up, she shimmied it off her shoulders, then hips, then let it fall to the floor.

"Hiccup, wake up."

He moaned before opening his eyes. When he did, he widened them and he jerked straight up in his bed.

"Is this happening?" He gulped.

"Yes," she gave him a seductive smile.

"Holy gods…" He whispered, in the quiet darkness of the room she heard his breath hasten.

His hands shook as he reached out to her and pulled her to the bed. His skin felt like ice in the cold room.

He started kissing her, methodically, over her lips, her face. His freezing hands trying to steady themselves on her shoulders. She felt him shiver beneath her fingers as tiny mountains of goosebumps formed on his flesh.

His kisses slowed, he stopped his movement, rested his forehead against her chin.

"Why are we doing this? Why now?" he whispered.

"Because, I love you," She said flatly.

"This isn't right. Not now. I can't. Why tonight of all the nights?"

"I just said, I love you." Agitation crept into her voice. "Are we going to do this now or not?" She pulled her face back.

He looked at her with empty eyes.

"I want to. But I'm tired and drained." Something about his voice sounded cold and far away like he was talking to her across a snowstorm.

"You didn't seem tired and drained earlier, when you were with other people. Those other girls."

He shifted back and lifted his head to look meet her eyes. She could tell he wanted to fight that comment, rise-up, maybe go on a tirade, but he didn't. Instead he channeled his waning energy into kissing her mouth, neck, ears. He moved passionlessly, letting his teeth scrap against her skin, almost crossing the line from ecstasy to pain.

He started to move his hands over her, pawing at her like a mad animal, rough, hard. This was not him. Why was he off? Empty? Like a ghost made of flesh who hungered for nothing.

She put more energy into her kisses, making them harder, and wetter, moaning as she ran her hands over him.

He kept moving and kissing, but not toward anything, it was like he was going for a ride, not competing in a race.

"I love you." She whispered.

He stopped for a moment, breath audible, but uneven.

"Hiccup?"

He resumed his movements, this time grabbing her and holding her tighter. He would force himself to do this.

His hand moved up her back and around her breast bindings. When she pictured this part in her mind she always though he'd move slowly, fumble a bit with the bindings and unravel everything slowly. However, instead he pulled at her sliding his finger around till he found the knot that held the clothes together, quickly releasing it. Like he knew what he was doing. Maybe, like he'd done it before.

As the fabric fell away she moved back to allow him space to admire seeing her like this for the first time.

"So?" She asked expectantly.

His eyes widened and he looked up at her, softer than before. "You have the most beautiful chest I've ever seen."

"What do you mean 'ever seen'? Where have you 'seen' anyone else?" She sat further back.

His words all came out flat, lacking the energy of emotions, "Well, on most women, below the neck and above the stomach. Hard to miss if you're a guy."

Even in the candlelight she knew he could tell she wasn't amused and he didn't have the stamina for clever banter, so he relented, "Around, but not unfaithfully. I've, you know, seen other women without tops. Does it matter?"

"When were you planning on telling me?" She sat back and covered herself with her hands.

"Never, because I never wanted to think about it. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't recall it till Gunnar got here and brought slaves with him. That's how out of my mind it was." Irritation finally seeped into his tone.

"Astrid, I never said anything because the guys and I had a pact not to talk about it. And before I say more, can I just say, this is great that you wanted to sneak into my house for this, after we both decided to wait and you stuck with that and said 'no' so many times. However, you've caught me off guard tonight. I'm so exhausted, I can't fight. And this might be the one time I would not be into this. The one time. So your timing – amazing."

He rolled over grabbing his shirt from the floor and tossing it to her. "Wear this and get under the covers. It's cold."

She put the shirt on, but moved away from the lifted blankets, seating herself on the far side of the bed.

He sat back against the headboard, "One day, when we were living at Dragon's Edge, BEFORE you and I were together, you and Ruffnut were on watch. Tuffnut and Fishlegs were riding Barf and Belch because Meatlug had some stomach thing. The two of them needed something at the market and Snotlout had to go with the rest of the guys. There is one town not too far out, quiet and near woods. Snotlout and Tuffnut didn't eat before we left, of course, so we decided to go to a tavern and get food. We found this place called the Owl's Perch. It was the sort of tavern where you could get women, and those women were 'on display'. We didn't know when we went in. Had we, I wouldn't have gone. I tried to turn around and walk out, but we didn't want to call attention to ourselves, because we already stood out and the Madam who ran the place, made us come in further. I don't like to remember it - it was not a good experience. I only talked to our waitress and honestly most of the time Fishlegs and I sat at a corner table and discussed dragons. But I'm not blind, so yes, I saw some women without coverings."

"And Tuffnut and Snotlout?"

"– they just talked to girls."

Astrid fixed her eyes on the floor, "This is exactly the sort of stuff I'm afraid you'll do after we get married."

"What? It was before 'us'. And I felt so uncomfortable, partially why I never mentioned it. It was actually – upsetting. If anything, I never want to go back to a place like that. I also never told you, because you're too good to know about it. You shouldn't have to think places like that exist."

"That makes no sense."

"And I'm sort of happy it doesn't to you." He took a deep breath. "Look, the girls there weren't like you. They were sad, used up, old - not just physically old but worn out. It's like they'd never been anywhere in their lives and they'd already seen too much of the world. And you're so beautiful and full of life with so much ahead of you - you should never be in a place like that, you shouldn't think about places like that. It's a world I don't want you to co-exist with. And I told my dad…he was not happy. He wanted us to not bring it up – ever. We swore we'd never talk about once it was over. He worried our going there would reflect badly on him and the guys. My dad hated the idea of slavery. It's why I can't just turn out that girl downstairs."

"I don't know what to say."

He turned out of bed and put on his prosthetic. He tossed her dress to her and grabbed a tunic for himself.

"I swear to Thor, I might have gotten a good night's sleep….And now, I have to walk you home and hope your dad doesn't skin me alive."

"How did you know how to take off my bindings?"

"What?"

"How did you know? I mean, when I first started wearing them, getting them on was hard, and getting them off wouldn't be easy for a first timer. Strange you just knew how to work them."

"I'm done talking about this. I'm not stupid. I know about women's underwear – too much if you ask Tuffnut."

"How?"

He threw his hands up and started yelling, "I just told you - Tuffnut. Why do you think he keeps brining up an underwear fetish? It's an inside joke. It's a fun story if you took the time to ask him."

She stood up, "The way you are talking to me now – you will never talk like that to me, again. I will not be disrespected - EVER."

"This is my house till the end of the week. You've come in the middle of the night. A night when I'm missing my dad. And I just can't seem to move forward. And everyone keeps reminding me of who he was…And then Gunnar and the song - and I just-"

Sobs started choking him, "I just – I need you to go." He sat back on his bed, trying to pull himself together.

She put on her clothes, "I'm sorry." She moved toward him, he pulled away angry, but regaining control.

He didn't look at her when he finally said, "I'll walk you home. And I'll never talk to you like that - ever again."

She could feel his whole body shaking. She had to fix this now.

"I don't want us to be like this. We've never been like this? Why now?"

He took her hand and put it over his heart. She couldn't feel it beating underneath his shivers, "You once told me what I was looking for was in here. When I feel here – it just hurts."

The way he said it, crushed something in her heart, in both their hearts, it seemed more final that just yelling and screaming, like some connection might have been lost. Or maybe it had been lost for a while, and she just realized it.

She started to understand. So many people needed a part of him there wasn't much left.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him.

"I second guess everything and wonder what he would have done. Sometimes I think I won't ever move forward. I'm tired, but I never seem to sleep. I smile, but it feels like a lie."

"Is that why you didn't say you loved me back earlier?"

He nodded, "I know that I can't be without you. I need you so desperately. You are the other half of me, but I don't want to lie to you – some days I feel nothing for anything. There are so many times I said it and it was true. And I could say it some other time and it would be true, because when I do feel, that is how I feel."

They sat there quietly for a few moments. Finally, he said, "I want you to stay. Not like-"

"I know," She nodded.

"But, I have a responsibility to your family. Your parents shouldn't have to worry about us or me. That's too much for them right now," He signed, "Can I at least sneak you home?"

"We should stay 'til more folks have left the hall so no one will see us. And because I want to stay with you." And she did want to stay. He could have lost his temper and torn her apart and she would still have wanted to stay. But he would never do that.

He nodded and leaned over to put his head in her lap. The faint light in the room caught the tears on his face making them look like moonlit rivers.

She started to understand that not being allowed to be alone together and their constant societal requirements pulled them apart, and he needed to be with her to start getting back the pieces of himself he lost.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. Everything I said to you was true. Don't be angry. I never said anything because it also wasn't important to me. It was like getting one of Gothie's physicals – it's painful while you're there, you don't want to think about it, and you don't want to talk about it."

"So you're not OK with being naked in front of an older women. This is a relief, because I've been worried about you two." It felt better being able to joke again.

"There is no one you should worry about. I have to keep you. I'll crumble and everything will fall without you."

She combed his hair with her fingers. She did wrestle with the idea of what he had done, but she detected no lies in his words. In truth, he did what she feared he might do, and when confronted with it, it sickened him. In a way knowing that alleviated her paranoia.

She soothed him, "I won't lose you. It was before us. And I didn't want to know – not because I don't want to know what you do. You shouldn't have gone, but it is hard to think about those things and I'm sorry you had to."

Astrid called for Toothless and the dragon sauntered up the stairs. She patted the side of the large bed, beckoning for the dragon to cuddle next to them. She wondered if Toothless might have been sleeping in this bed with him like a loyal pet. The bed was Stoick and Valka's old one, so it was big. It surprised Astrid it survived so many dragon attacks, knowing the Haddock house had been partially burned down several times. This was the first time she saw it in this room, she hadn't been up here since they officially got together. She only knew it was there because Hiccup mentioned moving it after Stoick died.

Toothless yawned and took his three-fourths of the bed, Astrid pushed Hiccup next to him and wrapped her arms around him from the other side. His skin started to warm and his breath became rhythmic. She thought maybe he had fallen asleep, and the time had come for her to sneak home. But when she moved he suddenly awoke.

He held her arm. She saw the faint light of the room reflecting in the whites of his eyes, and she saw the folds of his brow. He was thinking about something, working through a problem. Finally, he rolled to face her and asked, "Astrid, what really made you come here?"

 **000**

 **Fancy meeting you here**

Heather and Fishlegs stayed silent in the lightless niche between the houses across the road, watching the figures move in the dark. The couple held their position for a few moments, until Heather pulled away.

"Wait!" Fishlegs whispered, trying to grab her hand.

Heather snuck over to the figures.

"I remember when I used to sneak into people's houses." She quipped.

"Oh, Heather! Oh gods!" Hiccup let out a string of swears. He seemed soberer, but still not fully himself.

Heather looked at her other friend, "Astrid, what are your intentions for the night?"

Hiccup's words stumbled out, "This is not what it looks like, I was walking Astrid home, from…uh…I got nothing…"

"Hiccup, you can't even make up a good lie?" Heather shook her head in mock disappointment. She put a hand on each one's shoulder, feeling the warm radiate from the skin beneath their clothes.

"No lies tonight…Yeah, I'll lay off the drinking…learned my lesson." He gave a self-deprecating laugh.

Having discovered there was no threat, Fishlegs came over.

"You guys better hope your parents don't find out about this. And really everyone else."

"Come on guys, we've done nothing wrong. Let this one slide. I'm begging as a friend, not ordering." Hiccup gave them a sad baby look.

Fishlegs and Heather exchanged parental glanced. Judging by their puffy eyes, the way Astrid kept sniffling, and the way the light reflected off dried tear trails on their faces, Heather figured they had not been doing anything out of line other than talking. Unless Hiccup was some sort of crazy emotional love maker, which she doubted… mostly.

Fishlegs took his teacherly stance, causing the other couple to exchange worried looks.

"Say anything about what? Oh – you mean how I found you wandering the streets drunk at night alone and walked you home? – I think I can keep that to myself."

"Fair. Do I need to keep this outing," Hiccup gestured to Fishlegs and Heather, "from Dagur?"

"Oh Hiccup, you've met my brother, this guy is way more respectable." Heather said wrapping her arms around Fishlegs.

"So, we've got nothing on you?"

"You'll just have to owe me another favor."

"We'll owe you both two favors - Heather, get Astrid inside safely. Fishlegs, I'll need you to walk me home. I'm not feeling so good."

"Do you need me to come up and cuddle with you?" Fishlegs mocked.

"The real reason I got drunk has been revealed," Hiccup smirked ironically. "I thought you'd never ask, but Toothless is already keeping the bed warm for me, you know, his three-fourths of it."

"I will make sure you get to that bed, sir."

Hiccup turned to Astrid and gave her a longing kiss good night, "We will talk again. I do love you." He forced himself to pull away, their hands holding till the last moment.

The guys helped the girls sneak into the window upstairs. Once inside, Heather looked out one last time and watched as they walked off, Hiccup not entirely in a straight line, but Fishlegs stood close enough to help him when he stumbled. They were both great guys. It might have been Fishlegs there tonight to help a stumbling friend - but Heather knew anyone in Berk, especially their chief, would be happy to help those who stumbled.

 **000**

 **Before you send the hate reviews about the tavern, I want to explain – Hiccup really didn't want to go, and the boys thought it was a regular tavern. Once inside they couldn't leave. But it is important that he and the other guys were there - it will shape how they feel about the enslavement of people.**

 **There is more to the story (nothing that makes the guys bad, and he is honest about not wanting to tell her about the horrible things he saw) and I'll come back to this. He never lied about it, his reasons for not talking about it are all in the text. None of the dragon riders did anything wrong. If they went after Hiccup started seeing Astrid it would be cheating, but this is a bad life lesson Stoick told him to move on from.**

 **Why did I put this part in? Because, the oppression of people, particularly women, is important in this story and it can negatively effect men as well. Astrid's not knowing about it or about the oppressive situations other woman can be put in, is meant to revel a sometimes lack of understanding in inter-female relationships.**

 **For those of you hating the tension between Hiccup and Astrid, this is the turning point where they start to rebuild, because she is starting to recognize he is suffering from grief.**

 **As always, thanks to those who followed, favored, and reviewed.**

 **To the guest who commented on liking chapter 1 – I hope to have more chapters like that with more banter, especially now that Hiccup and Astrid's relationship is on the mend.**


	13. Chapter 13- Day 3 - Fishing

**I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to my wonderful Beta reader** **WerlynTellsNoTales for reviewing this chapter and the last!**

 **Day 3 - Fishing**

"You look like ya spent the night in Hel." Gobber pulled Hiccup back from edge of the boat after he wiped his mouth.

On this day, the third day, the men at the wedding went out as a group to fish for that evenings feast. Hiccup split them among 10 long boats. Most stayed within viewing distance of each other and Berk's lead vessel stayed closest to the Brawler's main ship. Hiccup knew his hung over state made him too inhibited to be on the same boat as Gunnar, so he maintained good proximity and stationed his bolder men on his ship.

"I think I'd be OK if I had more sleep," Hiccup groaned.

"Surprising – it looked like you headed out early last night."

"Yeah, didn't sleep well. Lots on my mind."

Gobber gave him a curious look, which Hiccup ignored.

Toothless had perched himself at the front of the longboat and watched the ocean flow underneath them. When he saw schools of fish, he waged his tail and Hiccup gave the signal to cast nets.

"Why was using dragons yesterday cheating, and using Toothless today isn't?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup groaned and dropped down on a pile of rope and pressed his back against a fish barrel, "Because, today I'm hung over. And he wanted to come along - his helping is just a bonus."

"Good point, Chief." Tuff said as he plopped down next to Hiccup.

"You know, H, we came up with a new game last night – I call it 'Burn and Scream', like 'Punch and Puke' the name really tells you everything. One sees how long they can stand the heat of something on fire before screaming," Tuffnut laughed and held up a bandaged hand, "It's how I got this. And I lost another pair of boots, but not my favorite pair. Actually, they might have been a pair of my dad's old boots, so probably best I get rid of them anyway."

Hiccup grunted in acknowledgement, but kept his eyes down.

They sat silently for a few moments while Tuffnut gather the courage to ask, "Are we cool?"

Hiccup jerked his head up, "What?"

"Last night, you left while I was singing and I might have caused feelings, not intentionally, I mean…it was deeper, emotionally…which is to say, probably unexpected, and Ruffnut said maybe you were upset."

Hiccup looked up at the jagged horizon, where the waves cut against the sky "I felt sick when you started and had to go home." He released a weak laugh. "That Akevitt – crazy stuff."

Tuffnut also fixed his eyes at the place where the ocean stretched away from them, "Stoick was like a father to all of us."

Hiccup felt a twisting in his gut. Some found it easy to compartmentalize Tuffnut as a pure joker - the lighthearted guy who kept everyone laughing. It took over fifteen years of knowing him before Hiccup started to see more beneath that surface. To see a guy with daddy issues, worse than his own. Tuffnut's own father spent most of his time out at sea. During the infrequent occasions he spent at Berk, he waisted time drinking at the Hall and behind closed door with Mrs. Throston. His most redeemable qualities were that he was the nicest, funniest drunk one could ever meet and that he was a decent sea captain. However, his absence as a father meant that the twins and their younger siblings, of which there were many, had little fatherly affection. Mrs. Thorston loved her children and took care of them. But most of their disciplining and fathering over the years fell on Stoick as the chief.

Hiccup's eyes burned and he felt sick in every part of his body. Even his metal leg wanted to vomit. "I can't really deal with this, or things right now."

He looked back down at his feet. He noticed the longboat was taking on some water. Slowly, but still taking on water. And this was supposed to be the best one. There was a shortage of the wood needed to repair their ships, a forest fire a few years back took out Berk's best building trees, now the ones they planned on using needed about another decade to reach the level of maturity required to make the better ships. Berk needed to buy a new fleet or better wood. But with funds seeming low…

Tuffnut pulled him from his thoughts, "Things have been harder lately, like I don't know where things are going. And normally I like surprises and chaos, but-"

He was interrupted by Toothless releasing a terrified roared. The black dragon sprang back from his perch at the front of the longboat. His whole body shook as he jumped and crashed around the vessel like a feral animal.

"Toothless! What's wrong, Bud?" Hiccup raced over to him, but didn't make it before the dragon's wild movements caused him to slip over the port side, plunging him into the ocean.

Hiccup dove in after. Icy cold shocking his body. Rough waves impeding his every move as struggled to get into his saddle.

He pushed against the current, straining to reach the sinking dragon. Around him the dark water felt heavy and angry as it swallowed the sounds and images from above.

Hiccups fingers fumbled till he managed to get enough grip to pull into his seat and slide his metal foot into the stirrup. He felt the metal click as it engaged Toothless's tail, giving the dragon the extra lift he needed to escape the brutal waters.

When they finally burst into the air, Toothless hovered above the long boat, a spooked look still in his eyes.

"Looks like there was an eel on the deck." Gobber picked up a long black and yellow ophidian-like creature and tossed it off the starboard deck, opposite Toothless.

Hiccup rand his hands over the dragon's sleek scales and whispered soothing words as they landed. Toothless shook the water from his skin and rubbed his head against his rider as he calmed.

On the other longboat, just a few feet away Gunnar laughed hard, gripping his sides. "I'd heard dragons didn't like eels, but I didn't think they'd go crazy. Good thing you're the Dragon Master, cousin."

Hiccup stepped away from his dragon and stood dripping and freezing on the deck. Gobber stepped toward him and put his hand on his chief's shoulder.

"Leave it," his old mentor wispered.

Hiccup shrugged off his hand and stepped to the edge of his boat, the other longboat only a few feet away.

"You? You did that?"

Spitlout and Eret moved behind Gunnar. A few men from Gunnar's tribe moved toward them, their fingers twitching toward sword hilts.

"That was foolish." Eret warned.

"Why would you do that?" Hiccup threw his hands up.

"Because fishing is boring and this made it interesting. We'll all look back tonight and talk about how funny it was when the dragon freaked out and you frantically jumped in after him." Gunnar smiled sadistically, "Come on, hero! Isn't this what you live for? Saving the day. Rescuing deadly dragons."

Hiccup grabbed the rope from the mast, with a quick flick, he swung over to the other boat, landing cat-like on the deck of the Brawler ship.

He pushed past Gunnar's men, putting his hand up to signal for everyone to stand down, "Stop playing games."

"Games? Games? Jokes! Pranks! Good ol' Viking fun. You know since you don't have real fun in Berk."

"Real fun? Tell me what's wrong with this fake fun, we've been having in Berk?"

"Fake fun! I love that!" The bald man threw his head back as he laughed. "You know: Hooligans don't go on raids; I know from personal experience they don't have loose women; you people don't use slaves for your lesser work; and you've all been hung over because you don't drink enough to have built up a tolerance."

Hiccup shook from the cold water and pent up anger.

"I'll show you fun." Faster than the others could react Hiccup slugged Gunnar in the nose.

Blood gushed out like it had exploded. The broader man cursed and covered his face.

Then men on the ships pulled out weapons. Gunnar released his nose and grabbed his knife to strike at Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed his arm and lunged into him, knocked him backwards, crashing onto him, and banging his fist into the deck, causing him to drop the dagger.

Some men called for more blood while others called for calm. Eret pulled Hiccup off Gunnar, who sprang back up.

"It's over!" Hiccup yelled as he turned to everyone else. "Everyone stand down."

He looked at Gunnar, blood seeping over his lips. Hiccup swallowed his pride and offered him a hand, "I'm sorry. We're even."

Gunnar gave him a dirty look as he got himself up.

They squared off. Then Gunnar laughed again. Blood ran between his teeth, tricked down his beard to stain his shirt, and drip on the deck. And he still laughed. He put his arms around Hiccup and gave him a hug, "Keep putting on the show, hero." He whispered in Hiccups ear as he got close.

Hiccup tensed, but Gunnar backed off then turned around to the men as he yelled, "Nothing like a little blood spilling between family to make it a real event."

The rest of the men cheered and laughed.

Hiccup forced a smile to his face and fought the urge to vomit. He ended the attention of the crowd by announcing, "Show's over, let's get another few nets of fish then head back."

Everyone returned to their work. When the eyes of the men moved to other task Gunnar and Hiccup exchanged heated glairs. Hiccup knew they were not even. Especially not in Gunnar's mind.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for your reviews, follow, and faves.**

 **Yes, I am happy too that H** **iccup and Astrid are on the mend and Hiccup will start to feel better. Sometimes with grief people just need to start acknowledging it. But the trouble is not over yet for other folks and problems.**

 **In response to the guest reviewer who commented on Hiccup not being the type of guy who would go to a strip club type place – you are correct! And that is the point. The idea is human trafficking makes victims in unexpected ways – you will see later that in some ways the boys were also traumatized by their excursion. On another level – let me show how Hiccup described it:**

"… **We didn't know when we went in. Had we, I wouldn't have gone. I tried to turn around and walk out…[but]the Madam who ran the place, made us come in further [and we couldn't leave]. I don't like to remember it - it was not a good experience...It was actually – upsetting…I never want to go back to a place like that."**

 **That sort of describes the way some people can fall into being trafficked – they go to the wrong place/trust the wrong people and can't get out.**

 **As for the "I love you", I went back and forth about having him say it sooner, but in the end, he doesn't say it until they are on the mend, because if he said it before, he would have just been saying it to say it and that would have made all the other honest things he said seem false. I think it is something he probably said a million times previously, but at that moment, he is suffering from grief and feels nothing, which is common in grief sufferers, so confessing any emotion would have probably been a lie. Note, that Valka once told him he had "the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon" but Astrid touches his chest and feels no heartbeat and his body is cold (which she finds odd because he is never cold). The idea I was going with, was that at that moment when they seem so far away from each other emotionally, he no longer is that person. Grief has stripped him of those things and he's doubting his leadership and who he is. Note that even the way he handled the tavern incident, he says he never mentioned it because his dad told him not to. But he is telling it now, so we see him breaking from what his father told him to do, so he is starting to try to be his own person.**

 **And thank you for respectfully disagreeing and ranting. I like that you are thinking about the story, it is meant to be more cerebral.**

 **And to the guest reviewer who asked for an update – you are in luck – this is a short chapter, but it was ready a day early.**


	14. Chptr 14 - Day 3 - Bromance on the Edge

**A/N: I have put flashbacks in italics to make it clear that an incident happens in the past**

 **Bromance on the Edge**

Hiccup shivered while sitting on a splintery wooden chest.

"I found an old blanket in one of the other crates for you." Tuffnut threw it over Hiccup then positioned himself behind him on, so they sat back to back leaning against each other.

Toothless had calmed down and returned to his post at the bow, while the Hooligan ship drifted further away from the Brawler's. In the distance, iron-gray clouds streaked heavily on the horizon, hinting of a storm further out over the choppy ocean.

"Nice rescue, Chief," Tuffnut complimented.

"I'm not mad at you. You don't need to suck up." Hiccup took in a deep breath, tasting the salty air. The ocean wind picked up and tugged at his damp auburn locks.

"I know he was like a father to you, too." Hiccup knew acknowledging it would make them both feel better. And maybe a confession would as well, "Last night I slipped up and told Astrid about that thing we did. The thing we weren't supposed to ever talk about."

"Honestly it's good you get these thing off your chest. Ha! Get it off your chest, because-"

"No, not that. I meant that other thing – the tavern."

"Oh, that thing…" Tuff leaned away from him.

"Did you ever tell your sister?"

"No—I thought about it. Especially since she knew I was hiding something, but I never told her. What do you say? What did you say?"

"The wrong thing, then I needed to explain myself. But the truth. But, I did sort of mentioned you might have taught me all I know about women's underwear, so yes, technically I did start to get that off my chest."

Tuffnut laughed, "So did tell her _that_ story?"

"No, not the right time or place. But you know I probably will."

"She'll think we're weird." Hiccup could hear Tuffnut's wicked smile as he joked.

"No more so than usual…" The blanket that covered him smelled like mold and offered as much protection from the cold air as a sheet of paper. However, Tuffnut leaned his back further against Hiccup, who started to feel the warmth of his friend's body melting away some of the chill.

 **000**

 **Flashback – to Dragon's Edge (before Hiccup and Astrid were a couple)**

" _I have a personal problem," Tuffnut walked into Hiccup's hut._

" _Make it fast." Hiccup yawned as he put his pencils in their holder. "Toothless already turned in and I was just about to join him upstairs."_

" _You know how Ruffnut and I make bets. She bet that cousin Gruffnut would tell a bunch of lies while he was here and then would have a sinister motive. And she was right. And I lost."_

 _It had been a few day since the twins' cousin had shown up, lied to them, and then tried to steal their dragons. In retaliation they dumped their devious cousin off on some dragon inhabited island._

 _Hiccup rubbed his temples. "I've got more important things to worry about with dragon hunters on the loose. But, I want you to know, your gambling problem will be my top priority when this is over."_

" _Yeah, good to know – look – so, I of course, lost… and I had to trade clothes with Ruffnut."_

" _Terrible. This is a true tragedy. And not just because that is a stupid bet. Goodnight." Hiccup got off his stool and started for the stairs._

" _But, I've got this problem…" Tuffnut stripped off Ruffnut's shirt to reveal breast bindings wrapped around his chest._

" _Well, it got weirder…Look I really don't know anything about women's underwear. Just cut them off, if you can't figure it out."_

" _She'd be mad if I did that – then there's taunting that I'll have to endure once she tells everyone I couldn't get them off. Can I just get a little help here? These things itch and the circulation to my lungs has been cut off."_

 _Hiccup shook his head and started walking up to bed, "Be a Viking. We all have to endure a little bit of taunting. I did and I'm tougher for it. And it's only a matter of time before Snotlout does something more humiliating and we move on to teasing him."_

 _In response to Hiccup's non-existent concern, Tuffnut fell to the floor loudly gasping for breath. "Oh gods! Can't breathe…might die…in your hut…these women's bindings...too tight…when my dead body found - what will others think?"_

 _Hiccup ran over and jumped on top of him, covering his mouth, "Don't be so loud – you'll wake up Astrid next door and embarrass us both. How do I explain you here like this?" Hiccup gestured to all of Tuffnut as he stood then pulled him up. "If Ruffnut will be upset if they get damaged, I should probably leave them. Put your shirt back on and have Astrid do it tomorrow? Or maybe for fun, wake Snotlout up and taunt him."_

" _Hiccup, Astrid won't do this for me, and she'll tell Ruffnut and I won't hear the end of it. They might even tell Heather. Sure I can handle some teasing, but I don't want to be embarrassed in front of girls. Snotlout he won't know any better than you – you can figure this out. Besides - you and I, we're cool. You said we were friends. Guy friends – help each other out."_

 _Hiccup moved his shoulders and deadpanned, "I guess I'm flattered you came to me?"_

" _That's the spirit, H."_

 _Hiccup ran his fingers over the bindings. Really, they weren't that complicated, he never touched them directly before. He'd seen drawings and heard about them and even sometimes saw them in the girl's laundry, but never thought about their detailed, but actually uncomplicated, mechanics. After running his fingers over the fabric, he found a small tight knot folded under the layers, he fumbled with it till it came lose._

" _Oh, thank Thor! I can breathe again." Tuffnut stretched and filled his lungs._

" _Why didn't you watch Ruffnut put them on you? Or for that matter watch her put them on?"_

" _Don't be pervy, Hiccup, I don't watch my sister change! Or my sister dress me!"_

" _Says the guy who just asked me to take his sister's underwear off him."_

 _Hiccup thought about that, he wouldn't dare watch another girl change, let alone a sister if he had one. Tuffunt and Ruffnut probably changed when the other one was not around. If they ever changed their clothes, other than when they traded for stupid bets._

" _Hey, I did you a favor, now you'll know how to do it and won't look like a fool when you have to undress, Astrid someday." Tuffnut let out a little laugh, "I mean, can you imagine if you got that wrong? Or took too long or –"_

" _Astrid? I don't know what you're talking about," Hiccup dismissed as he started rolling up the bindings. "We're just friends."_

" _Really? We all know – even Snotlout if he won't admit it."_

 _Hiccup looked at the bindings as Tuffnut went to put his shirt back on._

" _Wait," Hiccup stopped him, "I'm going to put these back on you, then take them off again."_

" _OK, now who is being weird?"_

" _No, you're right. I want to know how to do this. Why not now? I know it sounds weird, but…I don't want to look completely stupid later…not that I would, but…"_

 _Tuffnut dropped the shirt, "It's weird, but I get it. Don't make it tight though. I think Ruffnut was trying to kill me. She might still be mad."_

 _Hiccup laughed as he put the bindings back on adjusted them, then took them off again, this time more easily._

" _Thanks," he said as he started to wrap them back up, "And, maybe we never talk about this again?"_

" _Oh, I bet you'll break down and tell Astrid someday, like when you're married and she's impressed by your undressing skills."_

" _Yeah, I don't know. I mean we're not together or anything. It might never happen."_

 _Hiccup thought about his friendship with Astrid. They had grown closer since moving to Dragon's Edge and they were older now. Maybe the perfect moment would come and he would need to make that move, it had been on his mind more than usual lately._

" _Would you really have been fine if I went over to her place and asked her to do this?"_

 _Hiccup thought about. "No, I wouldn't have."_

" _Well at least you have prospects…" Tuffnut put his shirt back on, "I mean don't get me wrong – Chicken and Macie are great…and of course there was that time we never talk about…" He looked down._

" _Which we aren't going to talk about now." Hiccup became serious._

 _Tuffnut shrugged. "Sometimes I wish you were a girl, Hiccup."_

 _Hiccup dropped the bindings that he just rolled up._

" _What? Um- ok? Please no. Why would you say that? This went from weird to creepy. I am never undressing you again."_

 _Tuffnut held up his hands, "Look, I'm not being creepy… It's just… You'd make a cute girl and we're friends, so maybe if you and Astrid were both girls, which would be hot, but at least I'd have a non-sister friend who was a girl or maybe I could date Astrid—"_

" _Watch it." Hiccup raise an eyebrow._

" _Or I'd at least be the most appealing guy in the group… Wow, I should try to keep some of my crazy thoughts in…"_

 _Hiccup picked the bindings back up and stepped back a few feet, "Maybe all that could happen in some other universe…but um – Thanks for thinking I'd be a cute girl? Not sure if anyone will ever think that…"_

 _Hiccup looked at the bindings in his hand. Ruffnut would get married, with her good looks and value as a fighter, she could even marry outside of Berk. And most likely she would. And then Tuffnut would be alone. Because of famine and the hard years during the dragon wars, not many children from their age group survived, and many of the Hooligan girls that had survived knew enough about of Tuffnut's antics to not be interested in him. Hiccup realized even if he and Astrid were not a couple he was lucky to have her as his best human friend and fortunate they seemed to share a mutual spark. It also helped that he never saw a more beautiful girl._

 _But, Tuffnut never had luck with girls, despite having more respect for women than most guys -probably because of his close relationships with his sisters and mom. And if Hiccup was being honest with himself, there had been times where Tuffnut explained things about women to him that he'd never know about on his own - like being extra nice when they got irritated and complimenting things they changed about their appearance. And Tuffnut sometimes warned him when that monthly thing happened so he could be extra careful._

 _Hiccup recalled sensing Tuffnut feeling disappointment when Heather started dating Fishlegs. He probably needed a girl to watch out for him if Ruffnut ever found someone. Hiccup and Astrid once speculated he used Macie and Chicken to supplement his longing for intimate female companionship. Being that they seldom met appropriate single women his age, maybe he was reaching a point where he might feel it wouldn't happen for him._

" _You know – you won't end up alone. It's not like we're the only people in this world…"_

 _Hiccup put the bindings down and started to remove his armor._

" _Is that your signal, you're going to bed and I should leave?"_

" _Nope, it's my signal that you're going to practice this too."_

" _Uh…"_

" _Come on, we're in this together – you don't want to look like a fool on your wedding night when you can't get past the future Mrs. Throrston's underwear."_

 _Hiccup slipped off his shirt and Tuffnut started to put the bindings on him._

" _This is weird," Tuffnut repeated, "And I want to point out that now you've made it creepy by doing this after I wished you were a girl…but…thanks. Oh, and I will not let you live down this strange fetish of your's."_

" _Fetish implies I'm into this. It is a necessary study to make sure we don't embarrass ourselves in the future. Thor knows I've been teased enough in this lifetime."_

" _Oh, it's not over. You'll just have to be a Viking about it."_

" _Just make sure we keep it an inside joke. Don't make up a song about it or anything…"_

 **000**

 **Present time**

"So…" Hiccup scooted his back closer to his friend hoping to siphon more body heat. Tuffnut scooted back an inch in response, their backs aligning like two boards on a building. "Have you met any possible future Mrs. Tuffnut's? I hear weddings are the place to meet women."

"Well, I can tell you many of those women are into guys who are musically talented and ride dragons…And I might have gotten some invites to a few tents."

"Nice. And?"

"Ruffnut thought none of them really had that future Thorston girl 'it' element. So I don't know…"

Hiccup nodded.

"What's up with that girl living with you?" Tuffnut inquired, "What are you going to do with her? You can't exactly re-gift her? And we know you won't keep her around Astrid. People are already starting to talk about how jealous she must be, given how she's pretty much always owned you."

"Ha- no, can't keep her, can't toss her out, and don't want to do either. And yes, she's making Astrid crazy, just by being there."

"Yeah…you get all the hard choices."

"Don't worry. I don't intend on doing the wrong thing this time. I promise, I'll make sure she stays safe here in Berk." Hiccup re-assured him.

"Hey, Hiccup," Snotlout trotted up to them, "I think we have enough fish. And I'm not sure if this old hunk of splinters can take another load."

Hiccup looked at the dull sky and calculated the time of day based on the position of the pale sun. Further out, the storm seemed to be moving closer. "Yeah, let's head back."

"Good, because I have to finish sewing a wedding dress." Snotlout added.

"Seriously?" Tuffnut Scowled. "The wedding is in, like, four days! How have you not finished yet?"

Snotlout folded his arms, "Perfection requires time! Not like you'd know anything about that…"

"What does that mean? I do thing perfectly all the time – might be destroying things perfectly. But, I still do it when it needs to be done. And perfectly."

Snotlout put his hands on his hips and leaned into Tuffnut's personal space. "Oh! I'm sorry, if you're only other contribution is running your mouth and playing stupid music, which takes less time than real work."

"Oh, like sewing dresses and? And? What do you do, Snotlout? Because from what I've seen, you just annoy my sister and whine to Hiccup about everything – guess some people never change."

"Shut up, Tuffnut," Snotlout mumbled.

"Hey," Hiccup interjected, before the pair escalated the argument, "both of you. I'm not sure what's up with you guys, but you need to refrain from fighting like feral dragons. From where I sit, you both contribute. But, right now - you're both whining. Stop this, or I'll have my mom force you to do teambuilding drills _together_ all winter."

Snotlout walked off mumbling about lack of appreciation.

Hiccup spoke to Tuffnut, "Seriously - what's up with you two?"

"He started it." Without further explanation Tuffnut got up and walked to the other side of the longboat, leaving Hiccup alone with his back exposed to the wind and wondering why everyone seemed to be falling apart.

 **A/N:**

 **As always thanks to those who follows, faved, and reviewed.**

 **I apologize that I'm late with an update – I have a project that is going to take up some time and I have a family that I have to take care of. I wish writing could be higher up on the priority list, but cruel time forced me to become and adult – stay young as long as you can.**

 **Good and bad news about future updates – I have some later chapters written, but the next chapter is only an outline. And because of time constraints, I might not be able to get it up as soon, but once I've completed it, the updates should be steady for a while.**

 **A/N about the story: Just so there is no hate reviews, I want to be clear that this chapter is strictly about guy friendships and is not meant to be sexual, it is meant to bring the characters together in a silly way to show male bonding over girls and anxieties over future roles as husbands, but not in a pervy way. I got the idea from the RTTE episode "When Darkness Falls" after Tuffnut says Ruffnut had to trade clothes with him after losing The Thorston Challenge.**

 **And for the folks who like historical accuracy – I did some research– Vikings might have actually used fitted bras and more complex undergarments, but bindings have been used in other stories and I used that, because I like that the word "bindings" comes from "bind" and this incident helps to "bind" the guys together in friendship. A "bind" can also be a problematic situation, so read into that what you will. I try to be very specific with my word choices.**


	15. Chptr 15 - Day 3 - Astrid's Discovery

**I own nothing.**

 **Thanks to all those who favored, followed, and reviewed.**

 **000**

After preparing bread in the early morning, the Viking women went out to pick red currants which grew wild in Berk's open fields, these would be the last berries of the season, the last they would pick before their cold autumn became their harsh winter. From the high vantage upon Raven's Point, Astrid could see the black silhouettes of fishing ships against the graying sky returning to port. The men and some boys left early in the morning and must have been successful to come back before lunch.

The icy wind from below pushed up the cliff causing the scent of salty ocean to mingle with the sweet fragrance of the nearby Cedar Trees.

Astrid rose from her place amongst the shrubs, shifting the hood of her fur cloak away from her face to increase her peripheral vision. She readjusting her half-full basket to balance under her arm and over her hip as she approached the cliff's sheer drop. She wonder which tiny figure was Hiccup and how he felt this morning. To everyone else he finally started portraying confidence in his role as chief, but last night he revealed to her the riptide beneath the surface, the grief and listlessness that seared deep in his veins.

From her spot on the edge, Astrid stood closer to her sister and mother. She heard her name in their conversation, prompting her to eavesdrop.

"If you stayed here for a while, Astrid could learn how to take care of babies, too. It might even encourage her to have her own," Elie suggested.

Astrid glanced back and meet her sister's eyes.

"Astrid takes care of dragons. I'm sure she can handle babies," Ingrid muttered.

As Astrid's looked over at Ingrid crouching amongst the bushes, she noticed the sleeve of her sister's dress had fallen back reviling a deep purple bruise on her wrist. Astrid turned around and reached for the frail arm, pulling it from its task of plucking little round berries. Further inspection revealed the bruise stretched up her forearm. Ingrid yanked it away, causing the sleeve to fall further back and unveil lighter marks, older ones trailing up to her elbow. Hastily, Ingrid re-adjusted the sleeve, covering the tender spots and slinked away, as though Astrid created the damage.

"What happened?" Astrid asked.

"Got it caught."

"In what?"

Their mother looked at Astrid and warned, "Leave it, dear."

"She should see Gothie, it looks bad - maybe broken."

Ingrid shuffled away moving to another cluster of the berries. Astrid started to follow, but Elie stepped in her path. "Astrid, your father and I know. We've discussed it with the chief. Let this go."

"Chief Gunnar or Chief Hiccup?"

Elie spoke softly, "You've other things to think about. Hiccup will take care of this."

"What is 'this'?" She tossed her free hand aggressively.

"Nothing to concern yourself."

"My family, my husband-to-be - I'll concern myself."

Elie took her hand and tried to calm her with whispered words, "Gunnar doesn't treat your sister well. He might be hurting her. Hiccup is investigating ways she can stay here – permanently."

"And?"

Elie looked down, "She's afraid to leave him. And your meddling will make her nervous."

Astrid stepped toward her sister, but Elie put her arm out to stop her, "You'll make it worse!" She hissed. "These things are Chief Haddock's problems now."

"Oh, mother, he has enough to handle. You should have come to me. Hiccup isn't your and dad's personal helper, I'm more a part of this family than he is. Why would you shut me out?" As she spoke Astrid's volume increased causing the women in proximity to look up from their harvest.

"You are making a scene. No one told you because of your inability to control your anger. Besides, Hiccup is better suited for this," Elie chided through gritted teeth.

Seeing the commotion, Aunt Laga walked over to Ingrid and taking her arm pulled her close. "Perhaps you should come back to our camp to rest and have some tea, dear." The scrawny old woman gave Astrid a look colder than frightmare breath.

Astrid pondered how a twisted woman like that could be the sister of someone like Valka, who, like Hiccup, only cared for equality and peace.

"She won't be going back with you – ever. Leave her here," Astrid demanded as she stomped over to her sister and wrenched up her sleeve, "Did you know about this? What sort of mother raises a son who hurts women? Hurts his wife? Hurts his pregnant wife? And has a wife, but keeps slaves for pleasure? Or even keeps people as slaves? What is wrong with you?"

Laga remained unflinching at Astrid's questions, her only motion pulling Ingrid closer. "The sort of mother who is around. Around to teach him how to be a feared leader. Not some soft dragon sympathizer, who is so desperate and lonely his mommy issues make him cower to his crazy future wife."

Astrid's spark of anger flared into a bonfire. Her angry pulse beat like drums in her ears.

"Astrid," She heard her mother order behind her, "calm down. Walk away."

Astrid tried to tame the blaze. She wanted to calm down. She took a deep breath and turned to walk away - ending the fight, dousing the fire. For a moment, she felt proud for not letting this spiral further.

But her opponent wanted the fight to continue. Laga snidely commented, "If Hiccup was the wise leader he's rumored to be, he'd keep you caged up like those dragons should be."

Old woman or not, she deserved a punch. Astrid felt her fist tighten and her anger erupt like a volcano. Her rage exploded, pushing back reason as she twirled around - fist up and wound back.

Astrid took the swing fast. Too fast to think. Too fast to stop.

The woman stood prepared and as the younger girl's fist moved to its intended target, Laga pulled Ingrid in front of her like a shield – causing Astrid to punch her pregnant sister's face instead of the vile old woman.

Too frail to take the hit, Ingrid tumbled backward, cowering on the ground.

"You hit her!" Laga screamed, flailing like an angry chicken.

"I'm sorry," Astrid insisted, trying to go to her sister. To help her. To make it right. Elie ran over and pulled Astrid back, Heather joined talking her other arm.

"I didn't mean-"

"You jealous, monstrous girl!" Laga cried out so loud all the women in the field turned to look. Mothers pulled children behind them. Whispers circled like swarms of crows.

Astrid tried to explain herself as her mother pushed her to Heather, who stood between her and her sister.

Elie went to Ingrid, holding her face to her breast while petting her hair.

Laga yelled accusations about Astrid to the crowd, calling her crazy. Envious. Hateful. Violent.

Ruffnut approached the mess, standing between the old woman and the gathering pack, trying to end her ravings, while easing the crowd.

"Everyone, go back to work. Nothing to see here, folks."

Laga turned her attention to Ruffnut, but lowered her voice enough to cause the group to lose interest. The woman smirked as she held her head high, informing Ruffnut she would return to her camp alone and would relay this event to her son – Chief of the Brawlers.

Elie used the confusion to get her older daughter away, while Heather calmed Astrid.

"I didn't mean to hit her," Astrid insisted as Ruffnut walked up.

Ruffnut flinched when Astrid threw her arms up in exasperation. Heather shot the blond twin an 'are-you-serious' look.

Ruffnut, replied, "Not taking chances with a girl who sucker punches pregnant chicks."

Astrid growled, but Heather put a hand on her shoulder, "This is bad, but getting angrier, will make it worse."

Astrid backed up and took another calming breath. Heather looked around at the now suspicious women glancing at them from the field.

"Freya help us," She muttered, "this is bad."

 **000**

 **A/N - Apologies for the lateness of this post. I had work and life. The next one should be up sooner - it is written, I just want to re-edit it a few more times.**


	16. Chapter 16- Anger Aftermath

**Anger Aftermath**

'Astrid Hofferson, the unpredictable tempest who conquered the heart of the Dragon Conquer' – that was how the flurry of legends that grew about Hiccup Haddock outside of Berk described her.

Hiccup supposed one reason he might be marrying Astrid was for her temper. It translated to passion in many ways and gave her a strategic edge in battel. Long ago he decided not to give in to anger or violence, a trait which kept him from stoking the embers of her hostility. However, he reasoned with himself that sometimes people had to be fierce like dragons. Therefore, he could value hostility - some of the time.

And she had a softer side. But, not many saw it. Especially not now. Although, given that Gunnar had ice and bloody cloths wrapped around his nose, people probably failed to see the usually prevailing peaceful, compassionate side of Chief Haddock.

After the of the morning's hostility, Gunnar demanded a meeting in the Great Hall - in the open. He claimed he feared Hiccup might pull something, but Hiccup knew Gunnar wanted to escalate this into a greater spectacle. Fortunately, the time of day fell early enough before lunch few people strolled in, plus most folks went to the docks to unload the morning's catch. The occasional stragglers who wandered through seemed to be lured in by the aroma of fresh baked bread and appeared uninterested in the meeting.

On one end of the long oak table, Gunnar sat with his people, maybe some advisor or just guys who could fight. Their faces and exposed skin were tattooed with more battle scars than the Hooligans and some looked like a few too many hits to the head caused permanent mental scarring. Hiccup knew a leader like Gunnar filled his ranks with brutality and not brains, and the shrewder members of his tribe probably kept their heads by keeping them down. Oppressors only valued their own intelligence and could not risk anyone with an ounce of smarts challenge their power.

Opposite them, Hiccup sat with his counsel. And Dagur and Eret, because he thought he should have some extra intimidating guys. If anything, they looked more intimidating than him and Astrid, who contributed to this whole mess.

Also on his side, Toothless curled next to the fire a few feet away, his sleeping breath making his torso rise and fall rhythmically. Above him the moon-like eyes of Cloudjumper glowed as he hung from the rafters wrapped in leathery wings. Other dragons hid around them in the nooks of the Great Hall, sleeping, watching, and just being. Hiccup could have Toothless summon any of those dragons at a moment to create a defensive force, but the last thing Berk needed were dragon attacks or intimidations. That would crush the ideas Hiccup tried to spread about peaceful co-existence.

Hiccup placed his folded his hands on the table before making the most insincere apology of his life. "Cousin Gunnar, we're family, our blood ties mean strength, and I want us to be stronger together. You pulled a prank on me, I acted out and I apologize. As for Ingrid and Astrid, well the Hofferson bravery runs deep in their veins and that causes strong wills, which makes them great fighters. And great fighters sometimes use actions over words. Let's leave this as a family dispute and not a tribal one. I want to put this behind us and be civil for the rest of this union celebration."

Gunnar stretched a smile on his face then spoke with his own fake sincerity, "Cousin Hiccup, my love for you and our family will let me put out brotherly skirmish behind us. But, as for the Hofferson sisters, I can't let that go. True there are brave warriors in the Hofferson family, but let us not forget – Fearful Fin Hofferson –"

"That was changed back to 'Fearless'." Astrid interjected.

"My point," Gunnar continued, "is you can't claim blood makes us the same. You and I - not the same. And Astrid and Ingrid – not the same. Ingrid is a simple soft creature, like a kitten, adorable to have lounging around the home, useful, loving – the sort of wife a Viking man should protect. One that keeps the home and children."

Hiccup heard Astrid's breath deepen like a dragon ready to exhale flames. He thought he felt her heavy pulse racing in the seat next to him.

Valka, who had been standing behind Hiccup, moved closer to Astrid, putting her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Astrid relaxed - it seemed his mom had a calming effect on all spirited creatures.

"Your Astrid," Gunnar continued, "is like one of your dragons - they seem nice and tame somedays, but they are war machines. One day they'll snap and cause irreversible damage. Not sure why you keep them in your homes."

Hiccup clenched so hard he felt his teeth would skink deeper into his jaw. His folded hands tightened to the point his fingers felt numb. The joints in his chair creaked beneath the shift of his tense body.

Gunnar continued, taking the ice and bloody cloth from his nose and putting them on the table, "Maybe you're right. We should keep this between families. Join me by the fire and we'll leave our people while we talk."

The scraping of chairs against floor reverberated through the high rafters of the hall as they rose then stood next to the blazing hearth. The vicious heat put out by the flames that lapped blackened wood expelling any lingering chill Hiccup felt from his earlier ocean dive.

Gunnar leaned in, the orange light from the fire menacingly dancing across his face, especially on his swelling nose. "Let's not lie. It's just us."

Hiccup folded his arms. "Do you even care about your wife? Because I haven't seen you show much respect for women. And we both know you don't get tender lovey feelings. What do you want?"

"How you know this isn't what I want? Quality alone time - with the most powerful chief in the region."

Hiccup laughed once, making him feel crazy, he liked to think it was because Gunnar's words were ridiculous, but he realized they might be true.

"OK? You've got me here. Now what do you _really_ want? I hate games."

Gunnar shifted closer into Hiccup's personal space, "Yes, your dislike of Maces and Talons is well known. As is your distaste for the fun you once had with the Grimborn brothers. And I know you hate competition, but love teamwork. Thus, I come to you with a proposition of teamwork."

"If you wanted teamwork, you should have asked nicely," Hiccup hissed.

"I don't do nice and you would have say 'no'."

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, his mother, Toothless, and his people. The things he cared about. It did not matter what Gunnar wanted. The jerk would probably make some lunatic request Hiccup would reject. He had overcome so much. He had Berk and his peace with the dragons. He wanted nothing else.

He met Gunnar's eyes, "All true. So - no. We're done. Let's keep out of each other's way for the rest of this visit."

"You didn't hear my offer."

"I don't want to. I'm done wasting time with people who want to burn the world down to Hel. I just want to protect Berk, spread peace with the dragons, and start a family."

Gunnar through his head back with deep laughter. Hiccup scowled as he turned to walk away, but Gunner grabbed his cloak, pulling him back. "I can't give you that. However, I can take it away. Join me. We can be partners. I'll let you keep what you have and give you more."

Hiccup wondered if Gunnar was bluffing. He danced with worse people. Therefore, when he brazenly invaded Gunnar's space and laid down his own threat, it was not a bluff, "So help me Thor, don't threaten me – EVER. Toothless is the Alpha Dragon and I am the Alpha of Berk. You will never attack us. You don't have the armada. The men. Or the stupidity. So here is my offer – you stay quiet for the rest of this visit. You stay away from me. Astrid. My people. And any dragon you see. If for some reason, you come back here, you will not bring a single slave. Furthermore, no matter how much it sickens me, I won't stop you from enslaving people, but I'll never condone it. So, you will stop trying to convince others to trade slaves with you. I won't attack, but I won't stand down to threats."

Gunnar absorbed the warning without a flinch. Instead he acted as though Hiccup had wished him a merry Snoggletog and good luck in the New Year.

As if causally musing about the weather, Gunnar inquired, "How do you feel about Ingrid, Hiccup?"

The question caught him off-guard. He wanted to make leaving Ingrid behind part of the threat, but he wanted to smooth out the other troubles first. And he worried knowing about Hiccup's intentions to lure her away would make Gunnar hurt her more. Plus, he wanted her to want to stay - unsure how much she would want that after her sisterly hit earlier.

Screw it. If that negotiation needed to start now. It would start now.

"She's going to be my family. And will always be one of my people," Hiccup lowered his voice, "and I've made it clear how I feel about my people."

"Oh yes, she is yours. So, you'll miss her."

"Alright. I know you don't treat her well and yes, that makes me angry. And so, she's not going back with you."

Gunnar pressed his lips together as he pondered. He let the words swirl around in his head longer than Hiccup liked. But, Hiccup wanted this conversation to end, so he pent up his words and his anger. Letting it all simmer beneath the crust like lava in a sleeping volcano.

"We'll see how that works out."

"You won't lay a hand on her again," Hiccup ordered.

Gunnar clapped him on the shoulder like an old buddy then walked over to the table.

Hiccup noticed more people had filled the hall, the catch from the morning must be unloaded. The movements and humming of lunch seekers absorbed the words and actions of their little meeting. Still, when Gunnar approached Astrid he spoke such that his voice carried further into the hall than Hiccup liked, "My dear sister, I'm not happy that you punched my wife, but family squabbles and women's petty disputes are not worthy of an important chief's concern." He kept his predatory eyes on Hiccup, "Your betrothed will be the one to deal with your issues. Not I. Good day."

With a flick of his head Gunner summoned his men to rise and follow him to the food line.

Hiccup took a deep breath before addressing his people, who remained apprehensively gathered around his seat at the table. "Things have been tense. And they are going to stay that way. We all need to keep calm. No hothead moves, and especially keep the dragons in check. If you see one acting the least bit funny, get it off the island. There's still some safe housing in the sanctuary."

"You think he'll cause more trouble with the dragons?" Eret asked.

Hiccup glanced over at Toothless who now sat alert with head raised.

"Gunnar is trying to agitate me, what better way than to discredit the thing that makes me most feared and loved. He probably hoped for a bigger reaction from Toothless this moring."

Hiccup gave out orders, "Fishlegs, keep working on the project we talked about, Mom and Gobber, you guys stay close while I talk to Astrid, since our aloneness seems to bother you two the most. The rest of you – get lunch, then do whatever else it is you're supposed to be doing."

Everyone dismissed trickled away.

"Just so you know other people care about what ya been doing…" Gobber flippantly talked like he did when they were kids.

Astrid turned to Gobber, her tone empty, "You're not Hiccup's father, and I'm not a little girl, you don't have to walk us through our lives."

Hiccup took her arm and pulled her over to the fireplace. He leaned in and joked, "Are you cranky? Did you not get enough sleepies? Maybe you should try going to bed on time, young lady. I'll make that a top priority after this week."

Their eyes met, her's looked as bloodshot and tired as his probably did.

She gave him a light smile, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "I get it. I practically did the same thing."

"Except, I was going to take out a crooked old lady and ended up slugging a pregnant girl."

Hiccup laughed, his tired mind trying to deal with the absurdity of the situation. "I'm sorry that's really terrible…It is. Oh, gods…I must be losing it from loss of sleep."

He rubbed his eyes, "How did an old lady even move that fast?"

Astrid smiled back, content he also recognizing the lunacy of it all, "She is related to your mother, you must get your lanky quickness from that side of the family. And she's spryer than she looks - her skin must be more weathered than her bones…Look, the situation is bad, but I'd never hurt my sister—"

"No, you wouldn't." Hiccup wanted to reach out and hug her, but thought better of it out in public like this. He wanted them both to appear controlled after what happened. "However, Astrid, you have a temper. Maybe we should work on that."

"Hiccup, you don't understand, I found out Gunnar has been abusing my sister. And she stays with him. Then your aunt, stood up for that creep. It makes me so mad. Not just that their way of thinking is backwards, but that someone so like me and so close to me once has been brainwashed into it. And why didn't you tell me you knew about the abuse?"

"Look, maybe she has to go along to survive. I didn't tell you because I know you're on edge and I felt it was my problem. And well, I have a million other things we've been talking about or need to talk about. Last night we were just in such a bad place and I wanted to work through that and sleep, then you told me how Gunnar cornered you and how you're feeling jealous and it was just another thing to get into that adds to more than we can handle right now, and honestly – with Fishlegs's help and your parents talking to Ingrid, I sort of thought it was being handled."

"What did Gunnar say to you when you two were alone?" Astrid asked.

"Ugh – he wants some partnership, I didn't even want to know. I don't care. He's been trying to mess with me this whole visit to unnerve me, so not sure why he thinks I'd partner with him."

"Messing with you how?"

"The slave, weird innuendos, personal cut downs…nothing I care about or care to repeat. Astrid, men who want power, attack people who have power in the hopes of filling their bottomless hunger for control. As long as I have the alliance with the dragons and Berk stays stable and wealthy, people will attack me to satiate their ambitions."

He noticed her brow furrowed as tense as a pulled bow string. "Are you sure he won't hurt you or Berk?"

"Astrid, I'm not stupid. Remember I had Fishlegs run reconnaissance on the visiting tribes' assets. Gunnar might be rich, but his tribe is smaller, their assists are fewer, and because they use slave labor they don't have the same quality or quantity in fleets and weapons. Not to mention, we're smarter – his people don't value books or the intellectual luxuries Burk can indulge in because we have peace. We can fight smarter than any of the other tribes. Let's focus on that."

She indulged him with a faint smile, "Ok, Chief."

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension in his fatigued body.

"You're doing a good job, Hiccup. Your dad would be proud."

"I hate this job somedays," He muttered. Even the compliment he needed to hear failed to lift his tired heart.

"You could appoint someone else chief," She put her hand on her hips.

"Nah, I took this job to impress a girl."

"Wow, you have some stupid crazy ideas of what you think girls like – how's that working out for you?" She grinned at their playful banter.

"Ask me again this time next week."

They exchanged goofy smiles and for a moment the rest of the world fell away and they felt like carless teens again.

"What do you need me to do now?" She asked, becoming sober again.

"You could be nicer to your sister. You know, so she'll feel loved and want to stay."

"I'm nice."

"Maybe nicer publicly, so people can see you have good intentions toward her. Apologize. Like give her a hug. Maybe pet her hair, give her a kiss." Hiccup looked a bit dreaming as he spoke.

"Are you imagining me kissing my sister?"

"Like two Astrids...I want to be clear, I'm not imagining me kissing your sister. I'd be much happier if you kissed her. Consider it a wedding gift...I am joking, you know."

She rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you want to punch me right now, but aren't. Look at you, toning back that temper." He turned to lean his back against the fireplace's stone pillar. "In all serious, I love that you're fierce and strong, and I might even find it attractive, but maybe we're at a point and in a position where it should be harnessed."

"Hiccup, your father had a reputation for his temper and people feared him. Maybe you need that behind you."

"He didn't have a reputation for an irrational temper - usually. Think, Astrid, how many times did I send Snotlout out because he feared for his life because of your anger? You once threw Fishlegs onto his back then put him in hold that almost dislocated his shoulder – Fishlegs! His mom still kills spiders for him. And there was the time you tried to murder Throk because of something sexist he once said-"

"I'm seeing nothing wrong with any of those examples. Should I just let people push me or females around?"

"No, Astrid, you should calm down and use your words."

She glared at him, "I've got some words I could use now."

Hiccup crossed his arms and looked down. "There's another reason - you are like my dad, and I'm like my mom, and I don't want us to end up like them. I don't want us to have arguments that cause us to go separate ways for 20 years. I don't want out kids to grow up afraid of you because of your temper or look forward to the times when you are out of the house. I don't want to live with a person who can be so hostile they drive people away."

"Oh…" Astrid watched the fire for a moment.

Hiccup watched her, admiring how the dancing lights of the flame highlighted the soft details of her pensive face.

"I never thought about how your dad's temper might have affected you."

"I mean he wasn't horrible, but when you're a child and the person you live with isn't happy, it's hard."

Astrid moved toward him and reached for his hand. "I'll work on it. And I'll be so sweet to my sister, you'll be jealous."

He released a light laugh at the last part.

"My dad turned out OK in the end. And we were close, after he softened up. I just wish it hadn't been so long."

"Life's too short to be angry or unhappy." Astrid moved to nestle under the arm he reached out to her.

However, a throat being cleared behind them urged her away.

"Oh, Gobber, don't you have better things to do than watch our every move. It's getting a bit pervy." Hiccup deadpanned.

Valka tisked and waved a finger.

Hiccup turned back his betrothed. "I'm happy you're gonna work on this Astrid. If there is one thing I've learned, it's people don't respond well to a leader's anger. And that was a hard lesson."

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to all those who Followed, Faved, and Reviewed.**

 **Special thanks to Lizby, who I know is busy, so taking the time to read AND review means a lot to me. Lizby is doing a great RTTE AU called "The Grimborn Sister" that I highly recommend.**

 **In response to Guest Reviews:**

 **There is a tamer quazi – prequal to this called "The Path I Must Take". I recommend that to those who don't like the conflict in this story, but like my writing style. I also put out a pretty tame fluffy AU. This story will keep getting darker, but will end happy.**

 **Hopefully this chapter addresses Astrid's anger issues. Anger and a short fuse don't make her a bad person. All people have things they need to work on.**

 **More about Brie will be revealed later. Gunnar has something over her. And Brie suspects if she fails, Gunnar has something worse planned for the Haddocks. I don't know that she was so deeply religious that she was willing to die for her religion, more so, her community revolved around the church, often the case in the Middle Ages. Plus seeing everyone she knew die, makes her question religion.**

 **Hiccup's reaction of punching Gunnar was different from Astrid's (which is why the chapters were so close in time, I wanted to show a contrast)– Gunnar physically attacked Toothless (even if he didn't physically touch him) and Hiccup physically retaliated, then stopped himself from going further and stopped the situation from escalating, and his reaction met the level of the conflict. Astrid took a verbal fight and made it physical and she could not calm the aftermath on her own, Heather and Ruffnut had to get involved.**

 **John: Good point about the old woman's reflexes. I added a line in the chapter above to address that.**


	17. Chapter 17-Day 3-Zippleback Problems

**Fireside Chat with Gobber**

"You're the closest thing I've got to a father now, Gobber. I'm sorry Astrid snapped at you. She didn't mean it. I don't think she's been sleeping well either." He stopped from giving further explanation.

Gobber sat back in his chair. "It's a stressful time for all of ya. Especially with Gunnar running 'round. Just like his father, maybe worse. Stoick never saw it though, always looked passed it because Valka's sister told him to. He's the only person who's ever liked your Aunt Laga, probably because he missed your mother, not because she has redeemable qualities."

"I only remember Gunnar taunting me as a child and hurting animals, nothing about his father."

"His village had no dragon problems, they were the problem, traveling south and raiding villages along the coast. Stealing. Taking people. Killing. Giving Vikings a bad reputation – well a worse reputation. He didn't treat your aunt too well either."

Hiccup looked surprised.

"Yes, I know, Valka told me earlier…When Stoick was around, he tried to get your aunt to leave, but she's not like your mother, she's twisted and almost as bad as 'im. I think she liked the power he had and all the gifts he brought back and having slaves to do things for her."

Valka returned to sit with Gobber and Hiccup. She brought Hiccup a plate of food. Astrid had left to go home to see her mother and try to apologize to her sister.

"It wouldn't surprise me if my sister and Gunnar might have poisoned him," Valka added as she sat.

 _Poisoning? Great, guess I should worry about that_ Hiccup thought.

Gobber went on "He ruled like a tyrant, not a chief."

"Some people need the power and the position," Hiccup sighed.

"Not you. You want what is best for people, and you're actually able to do that now."

"Did my father want to be chief?"

"Somedays. Not as many days in the beginning, but all people have days where they don't want their role in life. All you can do is make do with the path fate gave you. And not wonder too hard about the ones you didn't get. Those will always be tempting the imagination."

Gobber, rose from his chair, "I'd best be getting along and seeing how things are at the shop. I've got two apprentices now."

"Better than me?"

"They keep their mouths shut and be where they need to. So yes. Much better."

 **000**

 **Zippleback Problems**

Valka had done an amazing job of taking over the stables and the dragon operations, admittedly better than Hiccup, but he cut himself a break, he started training dragons at 15 and started from nothing while his mom was older with 20 years of immersion experience.

Under Valka, more villagers joined the dragon riders and their work with dragons evolved into a more symbiotic relationship. While Hiccup managed to get about 12 excellent ridders in five years, Valka had a whole school in a few months. The year before Valka returned Hiccup, Fishlegs and Stoick had started expanding the academy beyond a dragon school. As Berk's population grew, more work came in and more children were born. Hiccup felt standardizing learning in aspects such as basic math, writing, and reading would put the villagers on the same level. One of his biggest problems he had learned when trying to teach the twins was that they could hardly read or write. Not only did they feel stupid, but Hiccup suspected they might actually feel embarrassed by their lack of knowledge, thus causing them to act out destructively. Their parents should have been the ones to teach them, but their mother had other kids to watch and their father was never around.

Now, with this wedding event Hiccup and his mother had focused on converting other leaders to their way of life. Together, they could build a network where dragons and people peacefully co-existed. This work was important not just for Berk, but maybe for Vikings and dragons everywhere. Especially with Drago still out there and lunatics like Gunnar trying to expand.

Toothless and Cloudjumper frolicked behind their riders, chasing each other and wrestling like kids playing a game of tag.

There were more people in the stables than usual and the noise of people and animals made the stables under Berk sound more like a city than a village, many of the wedding guest had decided to take advantage of the opportunity to see how dragons could live with people and what could be gained by working with them. Anyone with dragon skills was on deck to make sure the dragons were clean and on their best behavior. Hiccup also had some folks appointed to do demonstrations and meet with leaders. And that seemed to be going well.

"Hiccup!" Tuffnut trotted up. "Ruffnut and I need you and your mom to take a look at Barf and Belch, they're not acting right."

The mother and son followed him to the stalls in the back, where they isolated the sick dragons. In one of stalls the twins' zippleback laid sprawled out on a bed of straw. Toothless trotted up next to them, affectionately nuzzling the side of the weak dragon.

Ruffnut knelt by them Belch's head in her lap and Barf's snuggled behind her.

Valka approached the zippleback and motioned for Hiccup to watch her inspection. She went up to the dragon's torso and listened to the sounds from inside all the while explaining to her son how it should sound and what to listen for.

"All that is normal - it's not an organ problem. What specific symptoms are you seeing?"

"Barf has been eating, but not Belch and they both refuse to get up. Belch's won't move his head." Tuffnut said.

Valka pressed on both sides of the dragon's neck. After her inspection, she motioned Hiccup and Tuffnut to come to her.

"Feel this part of the neck," she had the boys massage along the spinal column of Barf's neck. "That is how the spine should feel, but now come over to Belch and feel the same spot."

Tuffnut did so, but shrugged and said, "It's the same."

Hiccup felt the spine, each hard vertebrae under the soft leathery skin perfectly fitted to the one next to it, except for one. One bone felt out of sync, twisted, and not formed into place. Belch flinched as Hiccup touched that spot, but relaxed when Ruffnut scratched his chin with her long nails and whispered soothing words.

"Right here, Tuff. Feel." Hiccup took his friend's hand and put it at the spot of the dislodged bone.

"There's nothing there. It's like the rest." Tuff said, stepping back.

Valka put her hands on the boy's shoulders, "Tuffnut, part of his neck is out of alignment. Although it is only one spine, they are both in pain. Any movement hurts them both. We can massage it and put a splint on it to keep them comfortable, but Belch shouldn't be ridden anymore, the way you've been riding. They're the oldest dragons in the fleet. And you've taken them into many battles - that ages them."

"We went for a ride yesterday. He's fine."

Ruffnut continued to stroke Belch's face and look down at the pained creature.

Valka sighed, "This is a hard thing to accept, but he is not suffering in a way that we have to take them to Vanaheim."

"Vanaheim? Nothing is wrong! They need a week off."

Hiccup stepped forward, "Barf and Belch can have a hero's retirement. And we'll find you a new zippleback. Think how great it will be for them. They can spend the rest of their days here on Berk frolicking in the woods, napping anytime they want."

Hiccup swallowed hard as he added, "It's something my dad didn't get."

The words stung.

They stung Valka whose hand slapped over her mouth to stifle a cry. They stung Ruffnut, who buried her crying face in her dragon's cheek. They stung Hiccup whose hand went to his pained heart.

And they stung Tuffnut who swallowed it all away behind an iron façade.

There it was. Hiccup couldn't take his last words back, nor should he have. Because that thought had stabbed at his mind for so long, haunting him and clouding his ever decision.

They all stood there absorbing their own realized pain, till Ruffunt finally looked up.

"Hiccup, I want to take time off…I don't want to go back to riding right now. Not sure what I'll do, but-"

"What?" Tuffnut's voice rose. "Belch will get better. You can't quit."

"No, Tuff, he won't. Let's let them go. They'll be around."

Hiccup said, "Tuffnut, maybe you and Ruffnut can have different dragons. You can take a break from riding together. Remember Torch, the typhoomerang, I see him all the time. He's young, he's friendly, he likes you. Let's bring him in. Maybe I'll find one like him for your sister."

"That'd be a waste of time because we have a dragon here." Tuffnut yelled.

"Would you both stop and listen!" Ruffnut yelled back. "I am done. Our zippleback is done. Move on."

She kissed Barf and Belch each on the nose then took off.

Tuffnut stood frozen in place as he watched his sister leave.

Valka gathered herself together before taking each of the boys under each of her arms, both of them kept their arms crossed and their bodies stiff, "This isn't a problem to solve right now," Valka said. "This is a problem to accept. Then think about."

They looked at each other. Hiccup unfolded his arms and moved a step closer to Tuffnut. "Whatever happens we will all face it together. We're friends. Family. A team -"

"Nothing's happening," Tuffnut shifted away. "If there was a problem we would have seen it sooner. Why would it just happening now?"

"Maybe you didn't want to see it Tuffnut, or maybe the pain was minimal and just caught up finally. That doesn't make you a bad dragon rider."

Like he often did, Tuffnut ignored everyone else and walked off.

Toothless wandered over to Hiccup and nudged his hand. "Yeah, I can't say that I'd take it any better if the same thing happened to us, bud."

 **000**

 **A/N: Not to be too obvious, but it's no mistake that a Zippleback, a two headed dragon, who can't part from itself is the one having trouble.**

 **Thanks to all who Fav, Followed, and Reviewed.**

 **I apologize for the long delay – life has been insane and I actually wanted to work this chapter harder, but felt I should get it up and move forward.**


End file.
